


模范丈夫

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 现代背景先婚后爱⚠️：有深晰互攻一点都不人妻深x狐狸窝骚断腿晰中篇预定（走向不明确有be可能）瞎几把甜（并不）（婚姻设定：男男可婚，可生子，但需要提前一年植入人造子宫备孕）
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代背景  
> 先婚后爱  
> ⚠️：有深晰互攻  
> 一点都不人妻深x狐狸窝骚断腿晰  
> 中篇预定（走向不明确有be可能）  
> 瞎几把甜（并不）  
> （婚姻设定：男男可婚，可生子，但需要提前一年植入人造子宫备孕）

01

王晰第一次见他的合法丈夫，就是在自己的婚礼上，他挎着他母亲的臂弯，从红毯的这一段迎着一路芬芳走近，他的丈夫是与他同时入场，也是挎着母亲，缓缓的从一众粉白的花中显露身影。

那人个子不高，面相温柔和煦，是王晰喜欢的类型。

毫无感情基础的包办婚姻于王晰这样的家庭而言是屡见不鲜，想王晰三十出头便托稳了家族企业，坐得锦屏山水图下第一把交椅，在众人口中那是年轻有为风光无限，可放在他母亲嘴中却是大龄未婚剩男，说不准还要多几个类似珠黄人老的形容词。

王晰自己无暇顾及婚姻感情，他三天两头要出差，一个月没几天着家，就算结了婚也是有名无实，但他母亲却说总要有个开始，种子都不埋什么时候才能长成树，可他着实没工夫去相看对象，三推五推的，逼得王妈妈要把王晰稚童时的开档照拿出来公之于众，以此威胁，要求王晰今年必须结个婚。

王晰架不住母亲的软硬兼施，只好随了老太太心愿，让她相中谁就安排吧，但也提了几点要求，男女倒不在意，只要温婉些的，别太闹，个子最好不要太高。

王晰在与周深交换戒指时，觉得母亲挑的人选正合适，他的眼光落下，自上而下的王晰只能见那弯弯的眉和灵巧的鼻子，每一处都是柔和的乖巧样子，整个人笼着层安定的浅光。

婚礼之前这两位新人还没见过面，王晰是整日忙于工作，好巧周深那头听说也忙，一拖二拖的连试礼服的时候都没碰上，也不消说是无缘还是怎样，居然到正日子这天才真正算见了面，认识了。

不过这第一印象倒也确实令王晰舒心。

在新人按流程亲吻时，王晰主动捧起那白雪团子一样的脸，此时才看清周深的眼睛，乌黑的瞳仁中映着清澈的人影，是不逊于星光的灿色。

但王晰心里觉得可惜，祈祷着周深万不能对他生了什么感情，不然想他这样的人怕是要辜负这双含水的漂亮眼睛了。

他们这婚宴从早上一直办到大下午，王晰这边的宾客自然不少，而周深那边已经可以称得上多，论说周家的资本累积确实比不上王家几代人的丰厚根基，但要论资排辈，周家却稳稳高上王家一头还多。

周家母亲是在这京中有话语权的地位，女人本就在这个环境下居大不易，足可见她能力与手段，王晰在婚前见过几面，确实是位很杰出的女性。

不过单这一位母亲顶多是与王家比肩，更有分量的是周深的姥爷，那从前的职务更是大，胸口的军功章兜在一个口袋里可以砸的死人，不过这几年老爷子且算是退下来含饴弄孙享清闲，不然这门亲事也不算是门当户对的。

王晰与周深这一对是经典款的政商结合，交际圈实在广泛，这一下午挨桌敬过去，哪怕是耍滑躲酒，王晰也实打实的喝下去许多。

王晰含糊着脑袋与旁人打圈的时候还得顾及着周深，他新婚的丈夫比他小了七岁，虽说是家世显赫但年纪还是小，长辈递来的酒不能不喝，周深自己也不却，吉祥话说完了仰头就是干，可是把王晰吓坏了。

他瞧周深弱不禁风的样子，生怕把人喝出个好歹，印象使人先入为主，王晰自认为在这样一段组成婚姻中，他该算是更有担当些的那一方，所以他能替周深挡了的就绝不让那只细白的手去握酒杯，周深看出王晰的袒护，借着挎着的手臂翘起脚来在王晰耳上说了句谢谢。

声音不大，带着几分绵软的酒气，烘得王晰脖颈直麻，他心里好似荡过春风，但面上很克制的捏了周深的手，说都结婚了，不要这么客气，周深只是笑笑再没说话，挎着往下一桌叔伯那敬酒去了。

来宾都知道这二位主角算是包办婚姻，自然也没有晚餐与晚餐之后的闹洞房，热闹的场面到了下午也就改散席了。

临了的时候双方母亲又拉着自己儿婿的手嘱托，周家妈妈今日洒了许些眼泪，雷厉风行的样子也不在了，只哽咽的对着王晰说她愧疚自责，十几年工作奔波，把周深一个人扔在国外，半分没尽到母亲的责任，这次周深回国就不再走了，她本想把儿子留在身边多关怀几年，可周深的姥爷年岁大了，想抱外孙想的紧，周深确也到适婚年龄，王晰年轻有为，风评也好，也确实是合适的人选，这才把人交到王晰手上，叫王晰好好待他。

“ 星星是随了他父亲的性格，有什么话都放在心里，你要护着他，不许欺负他。 ”

周家妈妈靠在周爸爸肩上，几乎快要泣不成声，这把王晰也饶上几分眼泪，抬手抹了把，嘴上换了称呼说妈妈放心。

周深这时正和王晰的父母一起过来，见了自己母亲的委屈模样也上去安慰了会儿，说哪里敢有人欺负他，之后又说了好一会儿子话，才将四位长辈都送回家。

这婚礼好似战场，如今这战役得胜了，王晰才能歇下来，稳稳当当喝了盅醒酒汤，也是这才有机会，让他好好看看以后要与自己共度余生的人到底是什么样子。

他之前了解过周深的情况，但也只是知道个大概，周深是在美国学金融，操运资本主义经济是拿手项目，又结识几个华裔朋友回国一起发展，至于具体发展的怎样王晰就不得而知，但也是不逊色于他的年轻有为就对了。

王晰半倚在沙发上端详周深精致的五官，眉眼的组合里透着一股优等生的沉稳劲儿，也蕴着一股山川的灵气，看得王晰不由自主的抿了下唇，又喝了两匙汤。

周深今天也溜下去不少酒，但头脑似乎仍是异常清醒，正坐在沙发里应是在核对今天的礼单，腕子上的钻饰晶光闪闪，王晰从前不大喜欢这样光亮的事物，只觉得太过流俗，不够庄重，不过看周深这样穿，只觉得灵秀华美。

王晰心里满意，面上便十分温和，他看周深手边的醒酒汤一直没动，正要提醒，却在称呼上犹豫了一番，老公两个字他王晰断然说不出口，又不能跟着周深妈妈叫小名，直呼周深的名字又有些太疏离，王晰哽了一声，轻声的唤道，

“ 周 …… 深，深深。 ”

周深闻声抬起头，对着王晰以笑询问，弯弯的眼睛干净透亮，王晰被晃了一下，小咳了声指指周深手边的汤盅，

“ 我看你今天没怎么吃东西，又喝了酒怕是要伤胃。 ”

周深又说了声谢谢，低头在平板上签了字递给助理，这才侧过身去吃了两匙汤，他低头的时候露出线条漂亮的脖颈，更多细嫩的肌肤被领花束着无缘得见，这无法触及的感觉挠得王晰心痒痒，他偏爱皮肤细白的男孩，已然觉得今夜良辰可期。

王晰看周深放了勺子，有些做作的清清嗓，冲着周深伸将出手，用极绅士的低沉嗓音说，

“ 我们回家？ ”

周深笑意不减，也抽出手来马上要递到王晰掌心，却先响了电话，王晰有礼貌的将五指并做请的姿态，周深说了声抱歉，也不避讳他就接了。

随着几声沉稳的好，再一声我马上过去，便结束了对话，转而王晰见了周深满怀歉意的眼，那粉雕玉琢的人与他连声抱歉，说公司有事实在是要去一趟，还说可能要晚，叫王晰早些休息不用等他。

王晰心中是有几分诧异，他竟不知周深的工作是比他还要忙，连新婚的晚上都要被征用，但他也没说什么，毕竟是当日夫夫，也不好言重，只说让他小心身体别太累，又凑过去碰了碰周深的指尖，故意磁着嗓子说，

“ 我等你回来。 ”

王晰说完这话在心里给自己比了个大拇哥，他觉得自己简直是联姻事例中的模范好丈夫。

周深又对他回以谢谢二字，便起身带着助理走了，王晰兀自撑着下巴对着周深背影望了好一阵，待到空气中醒酒汤的甜酸味道都散尽了，他喉间干笑了两声才叫了司机回家。

新房的选址在王晰和周深的公司之间别墅区，好让两个人都占了便捷，这房子原本就是精装，王晰之前看过又改了几处，周深之后也添了自己的心意，这也是王晰第一次看整装好的全貌，不得不说他和周深的审美倒是很契合。

王晰上下转了几圈，整个人散着不自知的喜气，他洗了个澡换上一套柔软的睡衣，看看时间六点整，还早得很，便窝到一楼的沙发里，放着新闻频道等周深回来。

王晰许久没有这样安闲的时光，微醺的酒意令人筋骨松落，昏昏沉沉的竟入了梦，梦里他吃着周深给他做的早餐，怀里搂着新婚的小丈夫，美得冒鼻涕泡。

王晰的七彩彩泡泡被戳醒了。

室内空调开得太凉，把王晰的美梦都冻碎了，他塞着鼻子喊智能管家调节了室温，去厨房泡了杯热茶，翠绿的窄叶子在杯中滚了几圈，香都绕在指尖，王晰又看了眼时间，八点一刻，周深还没回来。

王晰舒舒服服的喝了杯茶，又回到沙发里看电视，董事长结婚员工也跟着放了两天的婚假，他助理也知趣的没来扰他，不过婚礼之后的新婚夜，跟王晰想的一样，却又不大一样。

他无聊的拨了几个节目，没寻着有趣的，便找了电影看，翻来翻去也没什么喜欢，他蓦地有些烦躁，关了电视去拿电脑。

人还是要工作，工作使人拥有灵魂，王晰打开了最近新递上来的并购案如是说。

王晰合上电脑看时间，差一刻十一点，周深还没回来。

王晰摘下眼镜在沙发上仰了一会儿，一双手揉了揉脸，他打开与周深的微信界面，上一条信息是加好友时系统自动发过去的名字，王晰看着对方白框上的周深两个字，心情甚是微妙，这样平淡的两个字打出来，完全让人想不起那双带着光的眼。

说出来也不算丢人，王晰三十好几，却没正经谈过恋爱，从小他就自我要求严格，偏要拗冷酷学霸人设，后来就是投身家族事业，恋爱这种事情不能帮王晰获得更多的话语权，那它的优先级就一落再落，逐渐沦为最不重要的东西，哪怕他王副董换过的床伴要用计数器，可真正留住的一个也没有。

现在命运给他掉落了一段异常稳固的关系，表面看起来还算是称心和意，王晰也就顺其自然的接受，甚至还有一点微弱的期望。

十一点半整，周深终于回来了，王晰下意识的捋捋头发，朝门口喊一句，你回来了。

周深已经换下了礼服，头发也该是洗过的，乖顺的在额头上，他带上了眼镜，看起来是有几分倦怠，天性使然，王晰疼惜那可怜相，也觉得自己有怜香惜玉的责任，便起身要去门口接周深手中的东西。

然而周深先王晰一步换了鞋，有些诧异的说了一声，

“ 您还没睡？ ”

这回换王晰僵硬，他下午就想说，婚都结了周深还一口一个您，把王晰汗毛听得都立起来，不过王晰也只是胳膊僵了一下，仍接过周深提着的东西，软着声说，

“ 我们已经结婚了深深，说话别这样客气。 ”

“ 好的王哥。 ”

周深回答的倒脆生。

王晰沉默，不知道该说什么，只把周深拿着的文件袋放在茶几上，问周深是喝茶还是喝奶，周深下意识脱口而出。   
“ 您不用 m…… 王哥不用忙了。 ”

王晰脊背一阵恶寒，王哥这样的称呼多是旁人称呼他父亲的。

不过这回换周深打破尴尬，他清了嗓子正声，像王晰伸出手来说，

“ 您好，我是周深。 ”

“ 王晰。 ” 王晰一脸懵逼，只跟着周深的话说，

“ 二十六岁，天平座。 ”

“ 三十三岁，白羊座。 ”

“ 籍贯贵州贵阳。 ”

“ 辽宁营口。 ”

“ 现任汉昭资本执行总裁。 ”

“ 王氏集团副董事长。 ” 董事长上还挂着王晰父亲的名字。

“ 幸会。 ”

“ 幸会。 ”

结束了官方正式见面，周深又从拿回来的文件袋里抽出份合同，一式两份递到王晰手里叫他先看。

王晰头一次结婚，原不知道是这样的阵仗，一时有些懵然，只先把周深手里的合同看了，越读他眉毛越紧，纠缠的快模糊了分界，周深解释道，

“ 我也知道您是为了达成父母的意愿，我家母亲也催得紧，这给您添麻烦了。 ”

周深话里十分真诚，似乎又有些小心谨慎，不过王晰全然没想到是这个路数，大脑仍处在宕机中，周深继续说，

“ 婚姻只是缔结两家人的关系，我绝对不会打扰与干涉您的个人生活。 ”

“ 我平时会工作到很晚，为了不打扰王哥的休息，我以后就住一楼的卧室。 ”

周深看王晰目光直直的仿若失了智，他推了推眼镜站起身，轻声说，

“ 我今天回来太晚了耽误您休息，这份协议您回去看了，如果有异议我们明早起来聊。 ”

周深又说，

“ 您母亲说为了不影响我们相处，所以新婚半年不许我们请保姆，我不大会做饭，王哥明早需要吃什么我让助理去买。 ”

王晰也不知道自己是说了随便吃还是和周深吃一样的还是别的什么，总之周深回来说了这么些话，也只有早餐这件事他能下意识回答，等到他全然恍惚过来，周深已经说过王哥晚安回屋关上了门。

王晰闷了好大一口凉茶，定了定神才又把合同上的内容读一遍。

那白纸黑字写的是周深的担保，他为这样的合作婚姻立了模范条例，总而言之是私生活互不干涉，但在一方的所有亲友面前，会保持爱人完美形象的守则。

条条框框事无巨细，甚至连夫夫之间的昵称都给王晰列了几个备选。

王晰眼前浮现出周深和煦的笑和一双灿星的眼，他隐约意识到，自己可能不是踏进一池子春水，而是踢到一块钢板。


	2. 02

02

“ 你真结婚啊？ ” 李琦晃了晃杯中的冰球。

刚过了晚餐时间，这家准入制的会所还没有展开他的颜色，浅而缓的音乐绕着这唯一一桌。

“ 结呗。 ”

周深撬开一颗夏威夷果，奶白的果仁被扔进嘴里，硬质的外壳被留在周深屁股下的人肉座椅的手心里，

“ 无所谓点儿事儿。 ” 周深捻了捻指尖淡淡的奶香。

李琦轻轻的 em 了一声，手里握着杯朝周深扬了扬，语中有些含糊，

“ 你这样 ……”

“ 我哪样？ ” 周深又撬开一只坚果扔进嘴里。

“ 王晰，是叫王晰是吧，家族企业集团副董，听说脾气不大好，冷心冷面的 ……”

也难怪李琦担心，一方面王晰年纪轻轻便能收拾得了那些以长辈身份自居的老油条，当然是酷戾的名声在外，另一方面也确实是周深爱好独特。

—— 独特在不大检点的私生活上。

周深之前一直生活在国外，算得上独居，性子就有些寡，回国之后因着母亲公职的缘故，做人也是格外低调，所以他在外人面前话少持重，总有种少年老成的气貌。

但这些并不影响周深热衷肌肉猛男，只要是在朋友手下绝安全的地界，他总是要挑那些肌肉漂亮的男孩来作陪，要是合眼缘了，床就是这些短暂故事的终点，不过周深虽然是喜欢，但他从不和这样的人深谈感情。

周深是相信爱情的，他父母就是极好的例子，周深的父亲身份众多，名头最响亮的是京城最高学府的中文系终身教授，周深儿时听过太多的父母爱情，那个年代的风花雪月自生了浪漫，所以周深当有与生俱来的高格，传统的东方味道将他浸透，以至于那一颗心也是捧了二十几年没贡出去。

周深是这样，似乎是将身体与思想两处而论，极致的享乐主义与一点中式封建对撞，但这其实也算不上表里不一，毕竟没人把自己的私生活当作谈资，或者一个人的标签。

此刻周深是斜坐在一位正儿八经的肌肉猛男腿上，将赤裸的肌肉当作人形沙发，这小哥是晚场脱衣舞的当家花旦，身上每一处都盖着肌肉的力量，他一臂虚抬着撑起人肉枕头给周深靠，手正好环到周深眼前端着捧夏威夷果，而另一只手追着捡果壳。

周深吃乏了下巴，扑了扑手又挪蹭了个舒服位置，冲着李琦说，

“ 政治婚姻各取所需，他王副董在国内环境活了三十几年，还能不明白这个道理？ ” 周深说的蛮不在意，用一口威士忌漱了漱齿间的渣子。

“ 那万一是个，控制欲强的，变态，或者有什么奇怪的性癖，是吧，结了婚直接把你锁屋里 ……” 李琦的两条眉毛都快纠到发际线。

周深往空杯子里吐了口酒，伸张开五指对着李琦摆了摆，

“ 琦琦，琦哥，你平静一点，他家是做生意的，不是混黑的。 ”

“ 扫黑除恶都多少年了，你当我妈妈她们是吃干饭的？ ”

“ 那也 ……” 李琦仍是满脸担忧。

“ 琦哥，打住，龙哥什么时候来。 ”

“ 龙龙下午才到，这个点儿， ” 李琦看了眼时间 “ 估计也差不多了。 ”

周深没再搭话，粉舌已经攀上了小哥的脖颈，尖利的齿辗转啃咬，令身下的人肉座椅又多了一处按摩功能，周深觉得有趣，便附在人家耳旁低声说了句，

“ 你好甜呀。 ”

周深的齿间混着酒气和奶香，颇有几分俏皮的性感，那小哥被周深说的耳后染了些粉，胸肌下似有有型的跳动。

李琦又唉了一声，兀自捧着坚果盘吃。

周深倒像是来了兴致，一只手端着杯另一只手开始不规矩的乱窜，那小哥倾身捏了只好大的樱桃来，问周深要不要加进酒中，后者只把杯抬了一抬，深红发紫的汁水就滴进了棕珀色的醇香里，但此时比这杯酒更诱人的是那沾满了樱桃汁的手指，被捏碎的樱桃肉附着在手指的那层薄肌肉上，看着与其他烫热的器官有几分相似。

周深撂了杯，饶有意趣的捧着那手指吮 // 吸，他吞吐的样子有些缓慢，只是在品尝咂摸，但那小哥却被懵了头脑，不由自主的竟要掰着周深的脸颊索吻。

周深的身材本就会给人先入为主的意识，此又有摆出如此乖驯的姿态，难能不叫人误会，那小哥有几分动情也是情理之中。

可周深的脸一下子就沉下来，他第一讨厌接吻，第二讨厌自作主张的人，他半立起身反手就是一个巴掌抽在那人脸上，怒声道，

“ 没有规矩。 ”

那小哥在迷朦中被这一巴掌糊傻了，反应过来时周深已经坐在另一只沙发上，可是把小哥吓出去半条魂，忙不迭起身一个劲儿的道歉，他大约也是将近一米九的个子，弯下腰来头居然都快磕到矮几上，让他一背的漂亮肌肉看起来万分滑稽。

周深没说话，还是李琦摆摆手挥走了人。

那小哥几乎是落荒而逃的，与正过来的郑云龙打了个照面，郑云龙几分诧异的扭头送了送那健硕的背影，看着周深一张冷脸饶有意趣的问，

“ 怎么了这是。 ”

周深先应了句龙哥，转头对李琦说，

“ 这家店谁打理着呢？ ”

李琦报了个名字，周深嗤了一声说难怪呢，李琦干笑两声，只说一句，

“ 我这甩手掌柜当的清闲。 ”

郑云龙已经落座，周深也就再不说这事儿，先说了一声龙哥辛苦。

周深，郑云龙和李琦是在美国读书时的朋友，之前效力与三家不同的投行，前年是带着名声一道回来共同创了现在的汉昭资本。

“ 不辛苦。 ” 郑云龙答道，端起面前的酒杯抿了一口，又说， “ 一轮融资基本是谈妥，下个月再飞一趟做对接就完活儿。 ”

周深竖起了拇指，但目光一直落在郑云龙端着的杯子上，神色有些犹疑。

李琦也鼓了两掌，说，

“ 那下个月深深婚礼，你这是不到位了。 ” 

“ 你真结婚？ ” 郑云龙和方才的李琦是同款诧异。

“ 真结。 ” 周深言语笃定，又说，

“ 姥爷身体其实不大好了，早年伤了根本，难补，我结了婚也好叫老人家心里踏实。 ”

“ 而且。 ” 周深捻了一颗樱桃，眼光从郑云龙和李琦的脸上扫过，轻声说，

“ 也该过手了。 ”

李琦和郑云龙对视一眼，心下已经明白，政治婚姻的皮下该有他的实质，政客在海外有自己的家当是常事，周深母亲也不例外，近几年风向都不算好，各家都在迫切的寻找一张合理又合法的皮将自己包裹起来，只不过他们没想到周深会自愿回来当这一场利益交换的牺牲品。

郑云龙沉默着，李琦便把话题转开，往旁的上说，

“ 我可听说，那王副董在床上玩的又狠又凶，你这小身板 ……”

李琦的眼光往周深身上一落，欲言又止。

周深轻轻笑着，神情里没有半分在意，

“ 我们协议婚姻，没有上床这一项。 ”

“ 那到时候可不好说，是吧，婚内强奸法律可不管的。 ”

周深的嚼樱桃的小嘴一顿，乌黑的眼珠子滑到眼尾看着李琦说，

“ 家暴法律也不管。 ”

李琦汗了一下，确实他担心这事儿实属多余，他大学时候认识的周深，却也听了不少他中学事迹，挑衅寻事的人不分国籍，周深从前没少因为身高被人议论，加他上学习好总让人瞩目，背地里的就算了，偏有人要拿到眼前来说，于是关于周深就流传开三个词汇 —— 可爱，小只，但能打。

“ 那你们 …… 要生孩子吗？ ” 观望的郑云龙发出关键发言。

周深不置可否的嗯了一声，展开胳膊往沙发里一窝，

“ 谁爱揣谁揣，反正我不生。 ” 又说，

“ 我看他们集团公司走势挺平稳的，过几年王董休个两年假，怀个孩子不成问题。 ”

“ 王晰今年多大？ ” 郑云龙问李琦。

“ 今年三十三了吧？ ”

“ 那回头快四十的人，高龄产夫？ ” 郑云龙和李琦一唱一和。

“ 行，你俩打住。 ” 周深看了眼时间说， “ 晚上我回去和妈妈吃饭，先走了。 ” 又冲郑云龙说， “ 风险预估我晚上做了发你，注意查收哦。 ” 

周深站起身含了口樱桃，往外走了两步才指着郑云龙的杯说，

“ 龙哥，那我漱口的。 ”

周深确实没对这场政治联姻拥有什么幻想，他本本分分的完成任务，是回报父母的教养，是自己享受二十几年特权的代价，至于感情什么的他想都没想，所以他也并没有对王晰有过多的关注，在婚礼之前连照片都不曾见过一眼。

直到他挽着母亲的手越过粉白的花海，与那个陌生人交换了戒指，他才知道即将与他共度一生的人的模样，倒不像传言那般凶神恶煞，亲吻的时候还有些温柔。

这是周深的初吻。

可能是因为周深的生理需求太过浓烈，就衬得他感情很淡薄，大概只能搓出来一份，所以他觉得吻这样郑重的动作只能交给爱的人，不过婚礼的流程他又不能拒绝，幸而那只是蜻蜓点水的触碰，王晰很绅士，想来是个通情面的人。

之后在敬宾的时候他也看得出来王晰对他的袒护，虽然周深自己是难醉的酒量，但这种来自陌生人的关照还是令他舒心。

周深在心里舒了口气儿，心想着他自己或许一辈子都遇不到爱人，但他可以尽职尽责的做一个模范丈夫，当然生孩子除外。

周深对于新婚当夜还要去加班这件事其实是很抱歉的，但在片刻的斟酌之后还是觉得工作重要，反正他们也不会有所谓的新婚夜。

可周深没想到晚上十一点多，连小区里的狗都不叫了，王晰竟然还在等他。

男人换下礼服穿着柔软的睡袍，肩膀不算窄，但很薄，整个人也是瘦的，虽然横看竖看怎么看都不是周深喜欢的类型，不过处于礼貌，周深理应对自己的丈夫做自我介绍，再附上一份合约，他大概知道王晰从前什么样儿，怕他被着莫须有的婚姻牵绊着，整的外头断不干净，还要回家装干净，周深不想添这些家长里短的麻烦，索性先说好各过各的，直白清晰。

可王晰见了这合约的反应全然在周深意料之外，男人垂软的发搭在额上，脸上像是反应不过来似的，目光很是呆滞，全然没有外界传的那么精明强干，这也闹的周深有些忐忑，语速都潜意识的加快了。

周深机关枪似的说了一肚子话，却得不到该有的反应，王晰只是愣愣的看着他，所以周深只能以早餐的问题结尾，脚步有些匆忙的回了屋。

他靠在门上回想起之前李琦说过的冷心冷面，还有王晰那些酷戾的传闻，又对照着今天见了的人，思忖了好一会儿，拿了手机给李琦发微信说，

琦琦，给我发张王晰照片

我怀疑王晰找人替婚


	3. 03

03

婚礼第二天的早饭，王晰吃的有一些局促，不知是否是他的错觉，在他低头喝粥的时候，感觉发顶被目光锁定，抬头时却只能看见安静吃饭的周深，他被这样诡异的氛围闹得有些拘谨，只捧着一碗小米粥喝也不吃菜。

王晰只喝粥的行为同样令周深感到诧异，他竟没想到王家的大少爷早饭吃的这样少而清淡。

昨晚李琦给他发了王晰照片，左右看起来应该是一个人，但也不一定，毕竟现在科技发达到男人都能生孩子，那做个人皮头套也说不准，所以周深早起时又仔细的观察了一下王晰脸部边缘和发顶，事实证明他确实想多了。

周深对自己臆测的行为感到抱歉，他是好修养教出来的人家，知道这样有些冒犯，但他又不能直白的和王晰说自己心里想了什么，只把几碟小菜往王晰面前推推，软着嗓说王哥吃菜。

却不见王晰动筷子，周深也不敢多问，老老实实吃饭不再言语。

但他仍是很好奇王晰是不是只喝粥就能吃饱，所以眼光抬得频了些，没一会儿就听见王晰问他，

“ 我脸上 …… 有东西？ ”

周深笑着说没有，又说是看他吃的少问是不是不合胃口。

周深很喜欢吃中餐，而且饭量不小，手掌大的肉馅包子早上至少得吃四个，还要有一碗粥一颗鸡蛋和一些青菜。

他也不知道王晰什么食量，只想着那么高的个子，比着自己的分量来该是够吃，结果王晰只是喝了碗粥，这不得不让周深怀疑这婚后的第一顿早饭是不是不合他王家少爷的胃口。

王晰应声说他吃的少，叫周深别见怪，但其实他是被周深的眼光盯的后背发毛，王晰倒是能感到周深是带着收敛的来打量他，只不过还是收不太住，也怪这眼睛太清澈，藏不下东西。

王晰像是发现了什么有趣的事儿，盯着周深看个没完，被看着的人也在心里蹙眉，寻思怎么这大早上的眼神就开始发粘，但周深又想起王晰还挺狼狈的名声，也就说通了，低着头安稳吃他的早饭。

桌上有几碟小菜是周深母亲特意叫人送来的，他母亲那有配专供的蔬菜园子，每日清晨都会送来沾着露水的几掐翠色，虽然不是什么名贵的时蔬，但胜在健康干净，加之家里厨子会做，样样都拿鲜汤吊过，入口先爽后嫩，能把人舌头吃软了。

周深见王晰不怎么动筷，也不和他客气，昨夜里他忙回来也没吃上宵夜就睡了，早起饿的不行，正好王晰不吃，他一个人乐得打扫干净了三盘蔬菜八个包子。

王晰的目光从周深的眼睛上落到那张小嘴上，最后落到空空如也的盘子上，他被此刻情景惊得目瞪口呆，一句话都说不出来。

周深吃得不急也不快，简单的中式早餐能让他吃出几分端庄，可王晰聪明的小脑瓜却怎么都想不明白，那么大一只的包子是怎么被周深的小嘴一个接一个接一个接一个的吃完。

他只见周深咀嚼时微微鼓起的腮，唇上有一点点油光，嫣红饱满的有几分好看，但这个进食量却和黑洞似的，仿佛没个尽头。

当真小小的身体有大大的能量。

周深完全沉浸在鲜香的包子和爽嫩的小菜中，半分没有意识到王晰惊诧的眼神，他身边的朋友都已经习惯周深的食量，长久下来他自己也没觉得有什么问题。

这顿饭周深吃的舒心，搁下筷子捧着杯奶歇了会儿，对王晰说，

“ 王哥 ……”

上来就被王晰打断，

“ 先商量个事儿，咱换个称呼行嘛？ ”

王晰幽幽的说，

“ 我觉得王哥是在叫我爸。 ”

周深喝奶的那只手抖了一下，低笑在奶杯中荡出几个泡泡，印了半圈奶渍在上唇缘，王晰眼尖的给周深递来了纸，后者接过来道谢，又道歉，说他唐突了。

周深擦干净了嘴，便问王晰要怎么叫，被问到的人也哽了一会儿，好容易把脑中肉麻的话都剔出去，才支支吾吾的说，

“ 叫 …… 叫晰哥吧，行吧，晰哥。 ”

“ 好的晰哥。 ”

周深应答的倒比王晰爽利许多。

周深本身并不抗拒这段组合婚姻，心态上是秉持着和王晰合作愉快的积极态度，说，

“ 晰哥，我也和 n…… 你商量个事儿，公司有些情况要解决，明天我得出趟差，至少也得一周半，所以我们今天就回门好吗？ ”

王晰把那句多管闲事儿的这么忙吗咽回肚子，只点头说好，又问周深先去谁家，周深搓着手指头说，

“ 我妈妈通常是六点之后才得闲，我去问问吧。 ”

王晰说好，他也问问自己母亲，两方电话过，定了中午回王晰家里吃饭，晚上再去周深那。

安排明白之后周深问王晰昨晚的条例看了没，有没有什么要修改的地方，王晰说看了，但还没签，这就上去拿。

王晰是背地里名存实亡的婚姻见得多，却没见过上来就先划清界限的，别的先不说，周深这契约做的确实漂亮，事无巨细条理分明，逻辑链堪称完美，王晰都想招他来当秘书。

但这人现在是他丈夫。

王晰心里平白的有些堵，他也没把这段婚姻想的有多甜美，基于各取所需之上的过日子而已，但周深的态度实在他意料之外，三八线画的分明，让人免不了生出几分好胜心。

王晰拿着纸笔下楼的时候看周深已经把餐桌收拾干净了，才想起来他被母亲勒令新婚半年不许请阿姨，说是什么做做家务可以促进两人感情，之前王晰对此嗤之以鼻，想他哪有时间做家务，现在却又觉得周深手快，不给他施展接触的空间。

王晰将纸笔放下，随口说一句他眼拙，竟没看出来周深这样 “ 贤惠 ” 。

周深沉着眼皮扫了王晰一眼，嘴角没什么情绪，只淡淡的说，

“ 我总一个人住，不喜欢请阿姨。 ”

又帮王晰拨开了笔帽，将一式两份的条例都翻到签名处，上面已经有周深的名字，很是锋利的笔迹。

王晰似乎意识到方才说的话不大周正，尴尬的咳了两声又夸周深字好，当然没得到什么回应，王晰也不再说了，只在署名出落了笔。

字如其人，王晰笔虽握得松，却折顿有力，遒劲的骨架显露出正如传闻的那般果决狠戾，像是在苍白的纸上劈出深渊山谷，一望洞黑。

周深看着王晰落笔收尾，把文件拿在手里检查一遍，说了声好便冲王晰伸出并拢四指的右手，声音稳重，目光平静，

“ 合作愉快。 ”

“ 合作愉快。 ” 王晰也是如此回应他。

将近中午两人准备出发，王晰还在门口的筐里挑车钥匙，周深在他身边穿鞋说开他的车，王晰说好，俩人一起下了车库。

周深那辆二十几万的红旗，在王晰一辆赛一辆骚的超跑里有些格格不入，王晰今天被诧异三连，他以为周深那样身份的人，车辆标准最起码也得是降价之前的特斯拉，而且哪有男人不爱好车。

周深似是看出王晰的疑惑，缓缓说，

“ 晚上去姥爷家，西区的军政大院，这车方便。 ”

周深拉上安全带，侧头说一声，

“ 委屈晰哥了。 ”

王晰连声否认，也拉上安全带给周深打开导航，便得到了一声柔软的谢谢。

一路无话，周深专注开车，而王晰则在默默观察，言到知己知彼百战不殆，周深到不算王晰的对手，但日后总要相处，多了解一些还是好的，便三言两语的说起来，一些生意上的对话，带着很明显的陌生感。

周深的回答很周正，也很疏远，像是驾驶和副驾驶之间隔了扇玻璃墙，一来二去，王晰就觉得话头里没什么意思，也就不再打扰周深开车。

路途不算近，王晰坐着坐着发现件事儿。

周深这副驾位置的前后距离过于宽敞，很明显是手动调过，之后有没有恢复，可见这人该是经常往来，交情不浅。

王晰查过周深的底，但干干净净一张白纸，这只能说明要么是真干净，要么就是不能见人，至于到底是哪一个，王晰暂时持有保留意见，但王晰更偏向前者，毕竟要是有过的，也不至于连个新婚夜也不肯睡，而且单看周深待人接物的态度，确实没什么红三代的纨绔劲儿。

可惜王晰自己风评也算不上干净，不便去讨没趣儿的问，只看着周深，从细白的颈到到夏日薄衫里的一截细腰，像是要从周深的身上拆分出什么似的。

王家的大宅子远离城市核心，扑面而来的闲适养老风熏的周深舌头根发甜，王晰父亲也是从父辈手中攒过来的基业，和同辈的兄弟历经半生风雨的做大了，也不多恋栈权柄，全权交到王晰手中，当然除了股份还有一公司的牛鬼蛇神，美名其曰能者多劳，自己就在家悠哉的翻翻土下下棋，提早过上悠闲养老的生活。

王家妈妈紧喜欢周深，觉得这样玉一般的人物和自己儿子甚是登对，两人才到院子前王晰母亲就出来接，一路拉着周深的手说话，怎样都不松开。

周深回话时声音又轻又缓，听的人舒心，王晰在身边陪着，低眉看去，只觉得初见的那股温柔劲儿蓦地又回来了，这安定乖巧的模样挠得王晰心有些痒痒。

在厅里说了半响，还是王晰制止了母亲的絮语，说赶紧敬茶然后吃饭，大中午的是要饿到周深。

话音刚落，王晰似乎在周深眼里看到一丝感激的意味。

—— 周深是真的饿了

王晰猜测到周深的心里活动之后又陷入无限震惊，早上的八个包子历历在目，活生生八个大肉包子，这才不过四五个小时，就都被消化了。

王晰悄悄摸了一把额上的虚汗，心想幸亏自己有点儿家业，不然怕是要养不起了。

回门礼要用的东西都备好，周深跪在王晰父母前，细白的手指端起红玉描金喜的茶盏，重重的叫了声爸妈，王晰父亲说了声好孩子便把那盏茶接过去，王晰妈妈下手就要把人扶起来，倒比不上王晰手快。

王晰拉着周深的腕子，低声说了句小心，这落到他母亲耳里都开了花，觉得儿子三十好几结了婚总算是开窍，不然整日沉迷工作怕是要去当和尚。

而且她本以为凭这俩孩子的性格，怕是要相处一阵才能真正的缔结良缘，不过看王晰这样呵护的架势，大概已经有了实，王晰妈妈笑得眼睛都弯，脱口而出，

“ 欣欣会疼人了。 ” 欣欣是王晰的小名。

“ 往后别再跟个莽小子似的，仔细累着星 ……”

王晰父亲忙怼了一下自己妻子，接过话说，

“ 行，开饭吧。 ”

王晰一家都是传统的北方人，回门这顿饭便是以辽菜为主，周深倒是一反常态的只吃了一碗米饭，王晰妈妈说他吃的少，又给夹菜又训王晰不在正经用处上疼人。

王晰这训挨得是不服，首先他还没机会疼周深，其次周深虽然是吃了一碗米饭，但菜吃的真不少，王晰亲眼见周深碟子里那么大一块土豆，他眨眼的瞬间就没了，消失了，视网膜中只有周深小口嚼饭的端庄样子。

与此类似的还有各种菜，王晰给周深夹的东西真不少，但只怪周深吃的太快，跟没夹一样，平白让王晰挨了训。

席间王晰妈妈问他们什么时候计划蜜月旅行，说，

“ 妈妈知道你们忙，但蜜月啊，那可是蜜月，一生一次的甜蜜时光，工作可以先放一放。 ”

“ 欣欣，你要忙不开就叫你爸回去上两个月的班，哪能叫工作耽误生活。 ”

“ 是吧老王。 ”

被指名的王晰父亲只好点头应是，自己溜了口小酒。

没等王晰说话，周深先开口了，语气里带几分愧疚，先甜甜的叫一声妈，又说，

“ 晰哥今早还和我提来着，但确实是我太忙，分不出身来。 ”

王晰静默的听着周深临场现编，给周深的碟里添了一筷子牛舌。

周深正把这话题圆满，说金融行业完全跟随市场波动，正赶上最近局势不稳，他得时时监看着。

这语气里又带上几分委屈，将一双水光动荡的眼睛转向了王晰，轻声说，

“ 明天就得出差，一来一回加上洽谈至少也要一周，是我不好，要留晰哥一个人了。 ”

王晰被这温柔眼恍得一怔，按兵不动的又给周深添了一碗汤。

王妈妈有些惋惜的啊了一声，但看周深那叫人疼惜的样子，只顾得叫他小心身体，别累着自己，又忽得冲着王晰说，

“ 欣欣，要不你跟着星星去呗，给人家拿拿行李。 ”

王晰机械的转过头疑问的啊了一声，还是王晰父亲说了一声，

“ 他去裹乱去了，耽误人家工作。 ”

王晰妈妈： “ 也是。 ”

王晰： “ 妈？ ”

王晰妈妈似乎确实觉得自己儿子难堪大任，叹了口气又说，

“ 小别胜新婚，也挺好 ……”

被王晰父亲一筷子茄盒堵住了嘴。

午饭后一家人聊着天，大部分是王晰妈妈拉着周深在说话，王晰在旁边听的直堵耳朵，童年的事儿被翻出来，任谁也挨不住臊的。

直到一本有年代感的影集被拿出来，王晰终于是坐不住，耳朵尖都染上红，大手摁着封皮不让翻开，他母亲一拨他的手，训道，

“ 怎么了怎么了，你和星星都结婚了，啥没看过。 ”

于是王晰幼年开裆裤的照片被祭了出来。

一岁一岁翻过去，令王晰捶胸顿足，求告无门，只能蹲在母亲脚边，鼎鼎大名的王副总此时竟格外落魄。

“ 欣欣在感情上最不开窍，逼着他谈恋爱也不谈，我们都怀疑他是脑袋灌铅了。 ”

“ 好在遇见你了，星星，榆木脑袋终于要有开花这一天了。 ”

“—— 妈 ” 王晰这一声唤得哀怨。

王晰正满脑子想怎么制止母亲翻他黑历史的危险发言，满心郁结却横得被一声清朗的笑驱散。

周深对着影集的笑模样像是一勺子脆甜清爽的西瓜心，眼角眉梢都漾着甜滋味儿，王晰有些想挨近了嗅嗅这清爽，轻手轻脚的坐到身边，顺着周深的腕子就要去牵人家的手。

毕竟是合法夫夫，拉个手不算耍流氓。

然而周深却像是被电了一下，下意识冷着眼光扫过来，王晰无防备的接上这递来的目光，空气中霎时有了兵戈的声音，王晰默默挨了这下凶戾，将自己的手收回了。

这时候王晰妈妈正说道，

“ 你们俩的八字是天生的登对，天赐的好姻缘，会幸福和美一辈子的。 ”

周深不惯于被生人触碰，天生带着对外物的排斥，但他却记得自己身份，目光只是冷了一瞬又化开，不过王晰还是被他误伤，周深蜷了蜷手指，主动的去勾王晰的手，为自己恶劣的态度道歉，一下没什么反应，再挠两下掌心，自己的五指就被牢牢的扣住了。

王晰的五指严丝合缝的卡在周深手上，他眼光落下来，用低声重复着，

“ 我们是天赐的好姻缘。 ”

周深莫名的被这句话烫得一缩，囫囵的应了声，又转身过来与王晰妈妈说话，家常话聊了好一会儿才起身告辞。

从离开家门一直到上了车，王晰才松开周深的手，周深的手心被握得汗津津的，他不动声色的甩了两下，又向王晰表达了一遍歉意，

“ 对不起晰哥，我不大习惯和人离这么近。 ” 周深斟酌着用词，没把王晰归类到陌生人里面。

王晰说了两声没关系，他心里的天平已经往一边偏了，这样的冷性子好像就写了干净两个字儿，王晰看着周深抿着的小嘴，只觉得矜贵又傲气，忍不住要贴过去再补一句，

“ 以后就习惯了。 ”

周深险些被这语气酸掉牙，缩了缩腮帮子没敢多应声，调好导航准备老实开车，又听见王晰悠悠的问，

“ 你中午吃饱了？ ”


	4. 04

04

周深打方向盘的手一顿，余光牵着漆黑的瞳仁缓缓扫过来，看着王晰的眼睛很真诚的说，

“ 说实话，没太吃饱。 ” 有一说一，他确实没吃饱。

王晰眼里闪过了然，面上还装深沉的关照着问，

“ 怎么不多吃点儿？ ”

周深坦然的回说，

“ 我妈说，回门头一顿饭不让添，有讲究，是 …… ，好像是 …… ，哎呀我想不起来了。 ”

“ 反正就是不让添饭。 ”

“ 还有这说法？ ” 王晰歪斜着身子靠在车窗上，整个人几乎要面对周深。

“ 有 …… 有吧，我也不大清楚，哎，晰哥你系一下安全带。 ”

车内的安全带提示音刺得周深耳膜疼。

正在路上，周深母亲打电话来，接通车内的公放，

“ 星星，你直接去姥爷那吧，不用来接我了。 ”

周深说好，不用问也知道是谁替代了他司机的职位，但周深母亲似乎对周深一个好字不大满意，又说，

“ 你也不问问是谁来接我呀？ ” 女人的声音带着一些活泼，全然听不出几近中年的味道。

而周深却目视前方一脸冷漠，并不给予回应，于是电话那边自问自答道，

“ 当然是我老公呀～我们要先 ……”

“ 妈。 ” 周深无情打断母亲的话，冷冷的说，

“ 我开着公放呢，晰哥在我身边。 ”

片刻沉默。

被点到名字的王晰不敢不应答，很恭敬的喊了一声妈，他是个明白人，知道自己听见这铁腕人物的另外一面并非偶然，这是政界常用的稳固手法，但王晰不想在周深面前有多表露，只摆出求助的眼光看过去，然而周深在专心开车并没有看他。

幸而这一片尴尬的沉默没有持续多久，周深妈妈轻轻咳了声，语气自然的平静下来，将话转向王晰，

“ 欣欣呀，晚上去姥爷家吃饭，可以吃辣吗？ ”

王晰搓着手指头说可以，那边便应了好，又嘱咐他们小心开车。

电话挂断之后车内恢复了长久的平静，王晰挠了挠下唇，试探的说，

“ 咱妈，还挺 …… 挺可爱的。 ”

周深长长的叹了口气，

“n……” 他努力的咽回了后半个字的鼻音， “ 你见笑了。 ”

又说，

“ 我妈这人吧 …… 工作和生活的状态差的太多，都是叫我爸给惯的。 ”

周深简单的给王晰讲了讲自己父母的爱情故事，是铿锵浪漫的一见钟情，以及之后几十年风雨无阻的陪伴，周深妈妈初入仕途的时候要下到基层去磨砺，他父亲当时已在最高学府任教，却主动申请支教外派，抛下京中舒适安逸的日子，追随爱人的脚步一起同甘共苦，相互扶持。

概是因文人的浪漫与执着，以及他们对感情所追寻的纯粹，才得以让爱情永远是爱情 —— 永远热烈，永不消弭。

但周深没与王晰说的是，支撑这几十年如一的爱情背后是怎样的雷厉手段。

王晰只是静静的听，他能从周深灿灿的眼光中看出憧憬，可惜的是他不能感同身受，也讲不出什么回应的话，只附和着说周深妈妈平日这样温柔，政绩卓越一定是因为爱民如子。

周深听王晰这话，齿间嘶了一声踩住一个红灯，幽幽的说，

“ 我妈要是爱民如子，可能连厅副都混不上。 ”

王晰没大明白周深这话的意思，但也没再深问，只陪着笑两声。

周深想是看出王晰疑惑，却也没解答，只说，

“ 见了就知道了。 ”

西区直属军政大院，但凡是外人进来，管你再骚的车都要拿着身份证下车登记，再通话核实。

不过别看周深这辆红旗不大新，进院的时候可没人敢拦，岗哨甚至还要敬个笔挺的军礼，周深是习以为常，落下车窗说一句幸苦，毕竟是沾了长辈的光，他自己可是没有这样的架子。

王晰将目光放远了看窗外的白石高墙，静静的也不知道在想些什么，周深侧目只看见王晰绷着的下颌线，轻声说，   
“ 我姥爷不吃人的。 ”

王晰先是疑惑的啊了一声，又应了声笑，转过脸来软在副驾上歪头注视着周深，也轻轻的回他两个字，

“ 谢谢。 ”

“ 晰哥。 ” 周深停稳了车在松安全带，问道，

“ 你怕猫吗？ ”

王晰跟着周深的步子下车，说了句不怕。

周深看了王晰一眼，确认他的表情松弛才放了心的说，

“ 那就行，家里的猫有点儿大，怕吓着你。 ”

王晰心想周深才认识他是不是就产生了什么误解，抛去什么副董身份来讲，他好歹也是一米八几的东北爷们，那猫再大也是猫，他王晰怎么能惧怕可爱的小猫咪。

不过王晰见到周深的宝贝 chili 的时候就不这么想了 —— 那哪是猫啊，那分明就是个豹子。

几乎就是开门的一瞬，一阵风直扑过来，王晰还没来得及做反应，卧槽只说了个卧字，周深怀里已然被占了个圆满，那皮毛像是刷了光，金灿如同骄阳的底色上有亮黑的斑点，背线修长，四肢健硕，粗略的看身长已是半米往上，是十足十的野性。

周深一手掐着猫儿的后颈，一臂掂掂分量，嘟囔了一句又胖了，他怀中的猫儿像是听得懂什么叫做胖，嗷呜了一声用满是倒刺的粉舌头去刮周深的耳根，却被主人一拍屁股给打老实了。

周深的耳下最不禁弄，轻轻一碰就要浑身打抖，鸡皮疙瘩簌簌的落，他刚要掰过小猫脸训上两句，转头时才发现王晰正直勾勾的盯着他怀里的小东西。

周深以为王晰也想抱，毕竟他家 chili 可是血统纯正的萨凡纳，品相又好毛又亮，谁都想来 rua 一把，于是周深就整个转过身来想往他怀里放。

却没想王晰竟先他一步往后错了错脚，虽然只有半个脚掌的距离，但仍可以让人察觉出一丝被压抑的紧张感。

周深悄咪咪的嗦了口牙，他换了个姿势将猫儿正面抱着，冲着王晰说，

“chili 是萨凡纳猫，虽然长得大了些，但还是很乖的。 ”

“ 是吧 chili ？ ” 周深微微低下头用下巴荡了荡那对长立的耳朵，猫儿也配合的跟着轻轻的喵了两声，展露主人说话的真实性。

“ 你摸摸，真挺乖的。 ” 周深抱着猫这样对王晰说，他语气里有些期待的意味，像是在往别人嘴中塞安利。

王晰哽了一下，当他几次眨眼终于确认周深并非养了只豹子之后，看在周深满脸希冀的表情下，才犹犹豫豫的伸出手，胡噜了两把短下巴上的软毛，觉得似乎真像周深说得那样乖顺，便得寸进尺的又往下摸了摸，指间滑过柔顺的皮毛，似乎是有一处小而挺的凸起阻拦了顺滑的触感，王晰下意识的抠了一下。

“ 喵呜 ——” 萨凡纳猫立直了它的耳朵，冲着王晰咧开了锋利的牙。

唬得王晰后退了两个脚的距离。

周深正诧异他平日的乖乖宝贝怎么突然吼人，低头一看，见了一颗明显要红一些的奶头，周深怔了好一会儿，再抬头时看王晰的眼神里装都是讳莫如深的情绪。

王晰也意识到自己摸到了什么，又不好解释自己不是故意的，欲盖弥彰更让人觉得变态，他只好搓搓手指干笑两声，问一句，

“ 小母猫呀。 ” 他的声音故意放得很柔和， “ 挺好看的。 ”

接着王晰又伸出手想要弥补刚才的非正确抚摸。

这时换周深后退两步，一脸警惕。

王晰：深深你听我解释 ಠ _ ಠ

“ 星星回来啦。 ” 周深的姥爷迟迟登场，穿着老式的衫，面相威严目光矍铄，随便往哪里一摆都是一尊镇宅宝相。

周深应了一声，将怀里的猫儿放下去橱里给王晰拿拖鞋，王晰也跟着应了一声，但有些僵硬，是因为他脑中还停留在怎么给周深解释自己不是变态这件事上，没那么快转换回来。

不过老爷子却没在意王晰的恍惚，背着手近前来觑着眼睛端详王晰，说，

“ 让我瞧瞧这大外孙媳妇儿，昨儿个都没看仔细。 ”

周深一边把拖鞋扔下来敲了王晰手背叫他换鞋，一边跟姥爷说，

“ 平等运动都多少年了，您现在这样说话可是不尊重革命人士成果。 ”

周深是在纠正方才话里的 “ 媳妇儿 ” ，他和王晰是同性婚姻，并不希望被自家亲人打上差别标签，而且他觉着王晰那样身份的人，被长辈以此称呼心里可能会不大舒服。

周深表情摆的严肃，将他战功赫赫的姥爷也唬住几分，老爷子面相虽是有些凶，但人到晚年越有孩子心性，加之从来都是把周深放在心尖上宠，自己瘪个嘴小声嘟囔了句还护犊子呢，又打量王晰弯腰换鞋时展露的腰和臀，面带喜色的说一句，

“ 身子骨不错，能生。 ”

周深的父母稍晚一些才到，原来是绕去东城买周深母亲爱吃的枣糕。

人齐了，王晰便按规矩敬了茶，之后被周深妈妈托起来坐下说话。

周家妈妈在这样家庭的氛围里眉目间都是温柔气色，她拉着王晰的手，轻轻叹了两声，先是从周深寡淡的性子聊起，说他们从前工作忙，缺少对周深的照顾与关爱，又提及周深小时候的玩笑事。

周深窝在沙发里一边揉着猫一边冷着脸听。

说周深小时候并不喜欢他父亲，倒也不是因为严厉，而是他父亲总是在有限的时间内霸占他的母亲，让周深的父爱母爱都落个空，那会儿他就跑去姥爷那控诉，说坏人和他抢妈妈。

王晰咳了两声肺腑里的笑，他脑中是想着周深小时候那样一个雪白的软团子，委屈控诉的模样一定可爱极了，他视线转到周深现在已经成熟舒展的脸上，琢磨着他什么时候和周深要个孩子。

周深并没在意王晰一脸诡异的笑，只想哄着母亲开心，便冲着王晰说，

“ 你知道当时我爸怎么说的吗？ ”

“ 他说 ’  那是你妈妈，但也是我的爱人，小朋友要讲究先来后到，分明是我先认识的，你不可以抢别人的。 ’”

周深的语气酸里带酸，周家妈妈被说红了脸把在一旁陪姥爷下棋的周家爸爸喊过来，

“ 老公，你看看你儿子。 ”

周父听得爱妻召唤，即刻转过头加入战局，先在物理上给妻子铺展防御工事，将人往怀里一搂，又对周深展开法术攻击，

“ 你都结婚了，就不要再缠着我的爱人了。 ” 随即朝王晰丢眼色。

没想到王晰在应对周深上含含糊糊的，接旁人眼光倒快，在周深气的坐直身子的一刹那，抓准时机搂住了那人窄瘦的肩膀，语气暧昧的在周深耳上喊了声深深。

chili 从周深腿上跳开，王晰低头便收获了一只染着红的漂亮耳尖，和比下午牵手那次还锋利的眼光。

之后的话题有周深父亲和姥爷的加入，不知怎么就转到父母爱情上，他们说起年轻时的文人浪漫，风月无边，王晰像是听醉了，整个人变得很柔软，不自觉靠得周深近了些，去和他咬耳朵，

“ 深深，这是你期待的婚姻吧。 ”

周深被问的顿了一下，他脊背挺直了些，轻轻吐出一个是字，抬手为长辈的盏子里添茶时，他又对王晰说，

“ 但你不用这样。 ”

周深的本意是不想要王晰有心理负担，那些风月事情没有爱情做基础就成了无趣的折腾，劳人劳力，没有必要。

当然周深心里的想法没写在脸上，看在王晰眼里的只是那巴掌大的脸，上一秒还是与长辈对话时的古灵精怪，下一秒冲着他就是满脸冷峻，一句不必听的王晰心下不是滋味，他仗着自己的合法权益，用戴戒指的手搂上周深的腰，没说话，只是软软的笑着。

还不及周深一个眼光瞪过去，周深妈妈先开言道，

“ 小俩口，学得倒快。 ”

这话出来，周深也不好再挣动，只能递给王晰一个暗藏杀机的眼光。

家里阿姨来说晚饭做好了，才算打破这对新婚夫夫间的眼波暗涌。

周深吃饭的时候不大爱说话，只一口一口仔细的嚼着米粒，他姥爷让他喝些酒，周深咽干净嘴里的食物才说，

“ 我开车了，让晰哥陪您喝。 ”

昨天婚宴周深就摸出王晰酒量，二话没有就把人往前线上推，且算是公报私仇。

于是当周深专心致志的把一大海碗的米饭吃完了，王晰也在周深父亲和姥爷的双重夹击下喝软了，神志模糊颇有要六亲不认的架势。

就连眼波里那些个暗劲儿也散没了，直勾勾的看着周深，毫不掩饰。

周深对王晰还是有防备的，政商婚姻结的是利而不是连理，无论怎样都要留几份心思，然而周深看着王晰已经喝蒙圈的眼神，忍不住把两条眉毛皱成一条。

方才还和他刀来剑往的人，就这么敞亮的把自己喝塌了，周深感觉非常不真实，所以他对着王晰摇摇欲坠的脑袋选择观望。

大概是属于东北人的饮酒气节，支撑着王晰浆着神志继续挺在饭桌上，周深姥爷大呼尽兴，拍着王晰肩膀说好孩子，那布满枪茧的手被酒精一熏更不知轻重，把王晰疼得直对周深呲牙。

周深好像见着一只呲牙咧嘴的小狐狸，怪叫人可怜的，便伸手把王晰拉出自己姥爷的魔掌，又劝了两句说少喝些，王晰这时酒劲上头，最听不得人说少喝，一拍周深大腿说，

“ 深深你不许这样奥，得陪咱爸咱姥爷尽兴。 ”

王晰手劲儿也不小，把周深拍得浑身一抖，扫了王晰一眼就不再管他，挪开位置继续吃饭。

周深姥爷喝在兴头上，矍铄的眼光不断在一对新人间逡巡，最后目光落在喝成暖红色的王晰脸上，饶有意趣的摸了摸胡子问道，

“ 你俩以后，家里谁说了算？ ”

王晰听见这问题下意识就要指自己，我字刚说了一半就被几道目光逼得脊背发凉，求生欲替他做出反应，手指头往周深那一指，铿锵的说，

“ 他！ ”

“ 那谁管钱？ ”

“ 他！ ”

“ 谁生孩子？ ”

“ 亻 ……” 几道锋利的目光逼来，求生欲替王晰快速做出抉择，细长的指头直直转向自己胸口，

“ 我，我生，我给深深生孩子。 ”

周深夹花生米的手停住了。

“ 这还差不多，我可舍不得让我宝贝星星生孩子。 ” 周深姥爷满意的溜下一杯酒。

王晰点头应是，含含糊糊的跟一句，

“ 我也舍不得，舍不得。 ”

周深放下筷子不计前嫌的凑过来，把语气放得轻轻软软，也没什么安全距离了，趴在王晰耳边问，

“ 谁生孩子呀？ ”

王晰是被香风熏软了，眼下蔓着瑰丽的酡色，他一手捧着周深的脸，看着他眼睛无比真诚的说，

“ 我生，我生。 ”

周深面上的笑容更明媚了，一双眼睛亮得和星河一样，他一手握住王晰手腕，一手拿出手机点开录像，又问了一句，

“ 给谁生孩子呀。 ”

“ 给周深生孩子，我要给，周深，生孩子。 ”

王晰的语气越说越烈，话音落了又仰了一盅酒，周深带头鼓掌，为他竖起大拇指，于是桌上的男人接连效仿，王晰在这呼声中有些飘，但面上还谦逊着，说，

“ 小意思，小意思。 ”

周深拍了拍王晰的手让他继续喝，自己扭头就把视频发到朋友们的小群里，并附上一条消息

—— 留个证据

紧接着叮叮咚咚的消息震得周深手麻，李琦带着刷屏的卧槽来了，还是他龙哥比较坐怀不乱，两个 / 强 / 强表露心声。

周深正看着乐呵，却被妈妈拉住了手，他母亲今天也少饮了些酒，眼中布上了水光，和周深轻声的说，

“ 对不起星星，是爸爸妈妈不够爱你，对不起，我的宝贝。 ”

周深放下手机深深的望进母亲的眼睛，这句话他已经听了很多遍，从他被送出国的那天，一直到他硕士毕业，再到立业，成家，他这位浸润政界几十年的母亲，政绩卓越爱情圆满，唯独对孩子是满心亏欠的。

周深为此感动，也完全可以理解，当然这也是他母亲所希望的。

周深轻轻捧着母亲保养仔细的脸颊，重复着他说过无数遍的话，

“ 妈，你们对我很好，真的，不要说对不起。 ”

周深妈妈摇头，眼里的泪越积越多，

“ 妈妈不该催你结婚的，可妈妈怕你一个人，你一个人那么多年了，妈妈知道你能照顾好自己，可那也是一个人呀 ……”

周深荡去了母亲眼尾的泪水，未发一言，他母亲将他的手指攥在手心，眼光落在王晰身上，用不低的声音说，

“ 妈妈是希望你开开心心的，王晰是妈妈和爸爸一起选出来的，觉得他家世够，也干净，你姥爷的身体 …… 也想早点儿见你成家，可这些都是我们的意愿，不是你的。 ”

“ 星星，妈妈希望你幸福。 ”

“ 要不咱离婚吧，妈妈后悔了，妈妈不想让你结婚了。 ”

周深的神色突然一暗，这饭桌上仍在拼酒的三个人好像是没听到他们说的话，酒盅在如常的来往，但周深知道他父亲和姥爷是绷着的，等他一口定心丸。

他眼光悄然落在王晰背上，这人像是真醉了，听不见外面的话，也没有一丝不自在，周深能从他歪斜的领子里看见他醉酒后泛红的肌肤。

周深目光回落在满面潸然的母亲脸上，用一分酒气说十二分的话，很厉害，是周深还没学会的东西，他忽然觉得晚饭吃的有些多，嘴角松了个柔软的笑，递了自己亲妈一眼，小声嘟囔一句，

“ 说什么呢。 ” 又说，

“ 你不管管你老公，看把我老公喝成什么样子了。 ”


	5. 05

05

说王晰被喝到一塌糊涂一点儿都不过，素日里还算是飒爽的英姿此时已经是烂泥一滩，凳子留不住他发软的屁股，王晰被重力拉扯着滑到地上去，就势截住了路过的 chili ，抱着人家的下半身口出狂言，

“ 我会对你负责的深深。 ”

周深垂眼看王晰用脸蹭 chili 屁股的模样，默默的掏出手机拍了许多照片，在心里确认过无数遍这是王晰本人，才要弯下腰去解救 chili ，不过还没等周深施以援手，身形矫健的猫儿便蹬开王晰，拿那张虾红的脸当脚蹬，轻而易举的从这不大牢的禁锢中跳脱出，它抖了抖尾巴将自己被搓乱的毛铺顺，优雅的回过头对王晰喵呜了一声。

“ 你别生气啊。 ”

“ 深深。 ”

被踩了脸的王晰委委屈屈的冲着那亮金色的眼睛如是说。

周深无话的见证这一过程，将幽深的眼光缓缓投向沙发里喝茶的父亲和姥爷，酒桌的战役已经令各方满意，他父亲便端出教授的泰然模样坐着，平静的回望周深的眼睛，说，

“ 这孩子，太实诚了。 ” 甩锅甩的道貌岸然，不动声色。

周深看着沙发上置身事外管挖不管埋的长辈，再看看地上这个和自己带着同款婚戒的人只觉得脑瓜仁子生嗡嗡嗡，比他备考 CFA 的时候头还大。

但周深是一个勇于面对困难的人，掰了掰手指转了转头，活动过关节之后，蹲下身喊王晰的名字又拨着他肩膀，下手不轻，周深还是怀疑这醉酒的真实度。

“ 晰哥，晰哥，你还行吗？ ”

“ 行！怎么不行！不能说男人不行！ ”

王晰像是浅皮层检测关键词，在行不行这个问题上立刻做出回应，行字说的铿锵，之后就渐渐萎下来，他嗓子里有洇开的酒气，但不得不说声音还是沉厚好听。

然而周深却无暇欣赏王晰的绝美嗓音，他只想把这滩烂泥即刻带走，可王晰只是在地上诈尸的回答了个问题，眼皮子都没抬一下。

周深锲而不舍的继续拨弄他，

“ 晰哥，晰哥，我们回家啊。 ”

“ 回家啊。 ”

“ 这么晚就别回去了，开车不安全。 ” 观众之一的周深妈妈发言了。

“ 对，星星，住姥爷这儿吧，你屋都是收拾干净的。 ” 观众之二的周深姥爷紧跟其后。

观众之三的周深父亲直接把周深放在门口的车钥匙拿走了。

周深头上的黑线现了形，挺重的，砸下来能给王晰穿几个窟窿。

天时地利人和周深此刻是一个都沾不上，当真是前有狼后有虎，地上还有半个半死不活的死人，他近乎放弃的叹了一声，去架王晰的胳膊说，

“ 晰哥，醒醒，上床去睡。 ”

王晰的检测关键词功能似乎又开启了，听见目标词汇就腾的一下坐起身子，中气十足的吼道，

“ 上床？走，上床！ ”

可把周深振得耳廓一麻，他皱着眉头抬起肩膀尖儿蹭蹭耳朵，又施力去拉扯王晰的上半身。

不可逾越的身高差就摆在这，无法避免的王晰摇摇晃晃的头砸进了周深的颈窝里，那颗毛茸的脑袋异常自然的蹭在周深脖子根，王晰在醉态里肆意挥霍那天赐的缠绵低音，他将酒气呼在周深耳上，

“ 深深，我们要个孩子吧。 ”

这句话的吐字很清晰，周深扛着耳上异样的瘙痒，连拖带拽的给王晰塞进楼上自己的卧室，他关门时远远看见楼下竖起三只直直的大拇哥。

还有他母亲一颗心落地了的松弛。

王晰嘴里深深孩子的嘟囔个不停，周深被他闹得有些烦，把人带进屋往床上一撂，直接拿枕巾塞上了嘴。

这可把王晰噎个半醒，他强睁着眼睛里是潺潺水光，像小动物一样巴巴的望向周深，一边摇头一边唔咽，周深哽住，他低头看了看王晰的手 —— 并没有绑住啊？

王晰求告的嘤咛并没有因为周深的诧异而停止，反而渐渐的浮出一股缠绵味道，静脉因醉酒而粗胀，在一层薄薄的皮肉下显得格外脆弱。

周深倒是有些喜欢这有些性感的脖子，他两指抵在王晰颈根，沿着血管的纹路往上摸，被抚摸的人停止了呻吟，正努力的聚拢眼光，将眼前的人认清楚。

周深的拇指游到了王晰唇下，捏着那薄下巴，轻声问道，

“ 想不想拿出来。 ”

王晰滞了一瞬，又点头，酒气洇出的雾蒙在这双漂亮晶体上，周深应他所愿，提着枕巾的一角将它抽出来，那被撑大的小嘴沙红了一圈，王晰活动着下颌骨，神色暧昧的说，

“ 原来你喜欢玩这个啊 ……” 便要去拉周深的手腕。

周深滴酒未沾清醒的很，侧身就躲过了王晰伸来的爪子，冷着脸往后一稍，低声叫王晰的名字，带着十足的警告意味。

可被酒精泡了的人浑然没有半分自觉，甚至还挑眉哎呦了一声，又说，

“ 看你这么冷，我还以为 ……” 话不说完就撑着床晃晃悠悠的站起来往周深面前凑。

周深看着面前这张逐渐靠近的醉红的脸，身形稳住沉了口气，小声说了句，

“ 对不起了晰哥。 ”

就拉着王晰扑来的手一个不太标准的回身过肩摔，又把人送回到床上。

一声摔面口袋的闷响，周深抻抻胳膊，有些心疼床垫。

王晰被这瞬移技能干傻了，蒙在脑子里的酒气被震了一下，让神志更混沌了，整个人四肢僵硬的躺仰在床上，看着周深说不出话。

周深在此时补来个灿笑，贴过去轻拍王晰的脸颊，然后非常迅猛的拿薄被子给王晰裹成了个春卷，王晰从床这头滚到那头，浑身像是要散架了，他艰难的把头转向周深，

“ 深 ……”

一个字没说圆满，枕巾又回到了他嘴里，周深的气息也跟着压过来，温热的铺在王晰的眼睛上，

“ 晰哥，我们玩个游戏好不好。 ”

王晰下意识跟着点头，周深的声音软下来时很温柔，听得他酥酥麻麻，脸浑身的疼的都忘了。

“ 我们比谁闭眼睛时间长，好吗？ ” 周深整个人跨坐在这只巨型春卷上，语气里饱含期待，不过他并不给王晰回答的时间，

“ 那我们现在开始咯。 ” 周深在话音落时把手盖在了王晰的眼睛上，继续催眠着，

“ 晰哥不许睁眼睛哦。 ”

屋子里静了好一会儿，才起了浅浅的呼吸声，周深甩甩举酸了的手，长出一口气，他看着陷入沉睡的王晰，还是心善的轻轻扯出枕巾丢在地上。

有轻轻的敲门声，是周深妈妈在外面。

“ 来给欣欣送碗醒酒汤，都怪你爸，没个分 ……”

周深把食指放在唇上，做了个嘘声的动作，女人的声音也跟着低下来，

“ 睡了？ ”

周深嗯了一声，让开一点儿身位来证实王晰确实是睡了而不是被周深用恶劣的手段绑票了。

周深妈妈的眼光极快的扫了一圈，又落回周深这儿，语气里带着宠的刮了一下周深的鼻子，轻声说，

“ 我家星星最乖了。 ”

周深笑的温和，也嘱咐了几声早些休息，当房门合上的一刻，这一天的事儿才算真正的落了地。

周深仰头靠在门上，眼神有些空洞，来自亲人的软刀子哽在颈上，任谁也做不到潇洒，不过周深也只是萎顿了一会儿，长长出了口气便恢复了常态，去舒爽的冲了个澡，下楼倒杯水时把 Chili 也抱了上来。

房间里的窗帘没有拉严，漏了一条月光铺在临窗的躺椅上，周深倚过去，小口小口的哺着温水，脚趾蹭在柔软的猫腹，那漂亮的毛色带着月光的银晕，周深伸手过去，就有粉舌缠上来，刺刺的，非常有存在感。

“Chili ～ Chili ～ ” 周深小声的叫着猫儿的名字，后者便用舒服的呼噜声回应他，周深实在是喜欢的不行，把猫条拎起来铺在自己身上，冲着那软软的耳朵说，

“ 还是你最好啦。 ”

周深把脸埋在柔软的绒毛里，视野内却是床上的春卷，他不知道王晰在心里是怎样给他们这段婚姻定义，也不知道他与自己的母亲到底达成了怎样的交易，但契约已经达成，哪怕周深不喜欢纠缠无端的感情也别无他法，他看得出来，王晰并不是能与他各过各的那种人。

周深懒懒的打了个哈欠，决定暂且搁置这件事，他们的底细都还没互相摸清，不急考虑。


	6. 06

06

王晰这一觉睡的很难受，他像是被人施了定身咒，动弹不得木根似的困在原地，紧跟着身体里像是有江河在奔涌着，胀感充斥着他的四肢，挨着挨着，终于有阳光投进来把梦境驱散了，王晰睁眼的第一个动作就是去找卫生间，然而身体的感觉刚刚回笼，当他意识到他是被被子困住时，已经大头着地的贴在周深房间冰凉的地板上了。

周深刚晨跑回来，二楼 duang 的一声正好砸进他耳朵，进屋就是这样的场景，王晰像一只巨大蚕蛹，脚在床上头在地上，胡乱的挣动着，极具动态感。

周深几乎脱口而出道，

“ 晰哥你在舞狮吗？ ”

一阵诡异的寂静蔓延开来，王晰也不扑腾了，后颈撑着脑袋看向周深，瞳仁贴着上目线，一动不动，周深被这眼光杀了一下，脚趾头缩了缩，佯装慌张的凑过去把王晰扶起来，

“ 呀，晰哥。 ” 周深一边给王晰解释一边拆着这裹的紧实的包装。

“ 你昨儿喝多了，非得要从窗户出去看月亮。 ”

王晰把周深结尾的一声叹息收进耳朵，再从另一只倒出去，半个字儿都没信，他是暂且无暇跟周深掰扯这些，眼皮沓落着往周深脸上一扫，问，

“ 卫生间在哪？ ”

王晰得到方向后倾声道谢，面上沉着但脚步却是非常匆忙，于是在匆忙之中他又被东西绊了一脚，大概是命运的指引让王晰低下头去看，接着一块深灰的枕巾被他提起来，上面深深浅浅的像是已经干了的水渍。

忽的一阵疾风刮过王晰的指尖，转眼间周深已经攥着那块方巾指着刚刚进来的长腿大猫数落起来，

“ 怎么又乱叼东西呢。 ” 周深揉了把满是问号的猫脸，语带严肃的说，

“ 小臭臭，下次肯定不原谅你了哦。 ”

王晰隔空与那双萤石一样的猫眼睛对视，好像明白了什么，可惜他不能把周深的独角戏看完，因为他的膀胱已经到到极限了。

周深是听见身后的关门声才将自己严肃的脸放下来，一把将 Chili 搂在怀里蹭了蹭柔软的颈毛，揉着猫耳朵小声道歉，然而卫生间传来开闸放水的声音实在有些大，猫儿挠了挠耳朵从周深怀里跳出去，剩他一个人用幽深的眼光盯着卫生间的门。

王晰大概在马桶前站了足足有一分钟，这憋着的一口气才算舒坦，关键部位的不适感消除之后，其他感觉就都涌了上来，先是阵阵的腰痛，腰眼子像是被人锤了，稍微后仰都有撕扯的感觉。

打哈欠的时候又抻了嘴丫，王晰一照镜子才发现，自己两边嘴角都带着沙沙的红痕，像是被撑开过，他后知后觉的浑身摸摸，衣服裤子虽然都很皱巴但没有被损坏的痕迹。

王晰昨晚是真喝蒙了头，这顿酒不敢做虚的，他还没胆量在老把头面前玩滑的，他用拇指摁了摁嘴角，在细微的痛感中不自觉的发出一声近似冷哼的轻笑。

王晰扶着腰开门，语气友好的问周深，

“ 昨晚，我没给你添麻烦吧。 ”

周深正在给王晰找新的洗漱用品和换洗衣服，他从收纳箱里掏出牙具和崭新的毛巾时，抬头正是王晰带有深意的神情，浑身的衣服没个正形，领子歪扭着露出小半边肩膀，站也不好好站，一手撑着腰却把髋骨顶出来，屁股翘挺，颇有些不明不白的意味。

周深迎着锁定他的眼光走过去，根本没觉得自己做了亏心事，把东西递到王晰手里，很客气的说一句，

“ 怎么会呢。 ”

王晰不经意的挑眉，接东西的时候很故意的摸过周深的手指，他又是用很关照的语气问，

“ 深深呀，你睡这床，不腰疼吗？ ”

周深被触碰到的瞬间抽回手，抖了抖浑身的不适感，很自然的接话，

“ 是有点儿，有机会换个床垫。 ”

王晰倒是有些喜欢周深这不慌不乱不心虚的做派，也再没缠着问，拿了衣服就去洗澡，他这才注意到洗漱台上并排摆着两只电动牙刷，一黑一白格外般配，白的那只还带着水珠，应该是早上才用过，王晰再低头看看自己手里才从塑料包装里拆出来的牙刷，后牙感觉酸极了。

王晰虽然没听说过周深之前有过这种到见家长地步的恋人，但这同室相处的亲昵确实让他腹诽，等他洗了澡出了一抖落衣服，吊牌没剪，尺码上的 xxxl 数得王晰眼晕，这衣服别说周深了，王晰套上去也是半个男友风。

王晰不觉得周深有把上衣当裙子穿的癖好，综合牙刷和副驾驶的座位来看，周深这朋友倒是比他想象的亲昵。

王晰下楼的时候周深问他豆浆还是牛奶，该说不说这氛围倒是有那么点儿婚后的意思，王晰带着笑回一句豆浆，却又想到周深肯定也这样问过别人，他小脑子一转便凑到周深面前，把后领子上的标签拽出来和周深说，

“ 能帮我剪一下吗？ ”

周深轻轻的呀了一声，拿了小剪刀来，王晰斜侧着头看见周深在他背后垫着脚，便很是贴心的弯了弯腿，顺便问一句，

“ 你穿这么大的衣服呀。 ”

“ 以前朋友放我这儿的。 ” 周深回答的坦然，不过王晰欲言又止，像是觉得周深该有一句后来。

等周深把剪刀收回去看见王晰好像梗住的样子，仁义的又接了一句说，   
“ 后来他瘦了。 ”

王晰圆满的嘿嘿一笑，手摸进后屁股掏出裤子的吊牌。

“ 还有一个。 ”

接碗筷的时候王晰问了咱爸妈姥爷呢，周深被这莫名的亲昵冲了一下，咳了声又淡然的回说，爸妈上班姥爷绕去前楼下棋，让王晰放心吃饭，早上没有酒局。

今天早餐是院里食堂的牛肉馅饼，焦香薄脆的皮儿里裹着精肉和汤汁，一口咬下去的鲜香直往胃里钻，掌心大的圆饼，周深一顿可以吃小十张。

王晰觉得看周深吃饭比自己吃饭要有意思多了，吃的也不快，一口是一口的，可那小小的嘴跟黑洞一样，仿佛没个底，王晰给周深添了一杯奶，插空跟他聊两句，

“ 你今儿就走？ ”

周深在馅饼里抬头回了个嗯，磕开一只鸡蛋剥着，又说，

“ 凌晨的飞机。 ”

“ 那一会儿回家再休息休息吧。 ” 王晰的语气沉沉软软的，但目光一直紧锁在周深手里的鸡蛋上。

周深看看王晰又看看手里的蛋，悄悄的啧了一声放到王晰的碟子里，回说，

“ 下午我去公司，把手里的事儿结了和他们一起走。 ”

又给王晰添了一张饼，异常关切的说，

“ 我不在的时候晰哥要照顾好身体，多吃点儿。 ”

王晰被这意外的关心暖了一下，嘴角漫开笑意刚想回一句你也是，却被周深的话抢了先，

“ 晰哥一定要保重身体，不然之后要孩子会很辛苦的。 ”

王晰：？？？？？？？？？？？

王晰第一反应要个孩子他怎么能辛苦，然后再反映一下就是现在有很多问号，具体体现在他微微颤抖的嗓音里，

“ 孩 …… 孩子？什么，什么玩意儿？ ”

周深看王晰眉毛都要竖起来，贴心的又给他重复一遍，

“ 晰哥昨天说的，要给我生个孩子。 ” 于是周深服务到位的给王晰点开了视频。

王晰看着手机里胡言乱语的自己，连周深亲手剥的鸡蛋都不香了，他语无伦次的指指手机又指指自己，支支吾吾像是被蛋黄噎了嗓子。

周深把豆浆往他面前推了推，安慰道，

“ 没关系晰哥，不着急，你好好养着身体，时间上听你安排。 ”

这视频可是具有时效性，非得即刻拿出来给当事人看才不会被赖掉，虽然周深到不是想非得让王晰现在生个孩子，但送到嘴的便宜，还是得吃一口的。

王晰觉得他的精神世界受到重创，公司里虎视眈眈的亲叔伯父都没让他脑壳嗡嗡的，想他王晰三十几年钢铁纯 1 ，睡过的男孩从宣武门能绕到西直门，不吹不黑技术一流，争抢着给他生孩子的人多，让他生孩子的还是第一次见。

王晰无数次的挣扎着看向周深，然而后者每次接到眼神，都是拍拍他的肩膀，用一副委以重任的神情看着他，周深是这样说的，

“ 晰哥其实你这个年纪要孩子还是有风险的，但毕竟你都说了，我可以理解你的心愿，我支持你。 ”

王晰捏着太阳穴靠在车窗上凝望远方。

周深把王晰送回家安顿好了，拿了护照准备出门，临走的时候又开解王晰说让他放宽心，不急于一时。

看着王晰有些呆滞的神情，周深莫名的心情不错，出门之后给李琦打了个电话，

“ 晚上给我约个早点儿的。 ”

“ 要会叫的。 ”

周深和郑云龙在机场吃了个简单的宵夜，郑云龙看着满面红光的周深，不咸不淡的问了一句，

“ 深深，你说你这算婚内出轨吗？ ”

“ 算吧。 ” 周深回的坦然，抿了一口热奶，发出一声精神和肉体的双重餍足的叹喂。

郑云龙掀开眼皮看了周深一眼，说，

“ 行，你开心就好。 ”

周深努了努嘴，表示回应，他仰头靠在柔软的座位上，五指张开冲着灯光，满钻的戒指好像能闪出许多颜色，周深看着指间的星光说，

“ 我开心呀。 ”

王晰想了一下午怎么能完全的删掉周深手里的视频，但没有结果，就只能安慰自己说不就是个孩子，谁生不是生，然后自动忽略这件事去回归工作了。

最近正是浪尖上，对外贸易是收是放还在调控中，王家手里的饼不小，自然要被拿出来试试刀，这也是见惯的事，王晰作为企业发言人自然不敢对政策有微词。

但这次的风头十足邪性，像是只可着王家一家熬，董事会上，王晰坐在长桌尽头，薄眼睛扫了一圈，挨个都是略带愁容的憨厚面相，叫人全然挑不出错，那些借着外面的风雨内斗的人藏的都不浅，当然也少不了借劲儿给王晰使绊子的。

开会间上面又下了新的试行文件，大致内容离不了让他们再做排头兵，冲锋陷阵与有荣焉，文件传了一圈，王晰冷着脸问各位看法，这个时候倒是都知道明哲保身，说国家的话不能不听，但要问折中的办法，皮球从桌那边一个传一个直接落到王晰脑袋上。

王晰沉了两口气，指尖在光洁的桌面上敲出三声响，开会用的平板往上一摔，甩手走人。

理所应当，在家遛鸟的王董事被请回来作东，董事长办公室是一面透亮的玻璃墙，隔音效果却奇好，一众人在外只能看见父子对阵的凶狠，从而判断风向如何，不过结局几乎是没有悬念的，以王晰败下阵来告终，出门时脚后跟着一声摔碎的茶盏，王晰挺着那张能阴出水来的脸给董事们挨个看一遍，头也没回的离开公司。

王晰善于唱黑脸，与亲生父亲的配合当然也是天衣无缝，他得被下下脸面，让暗处的人吃了甜头，涨大了才好抓。

做戏全套，王晰便叫了几个董事家的孩子出来喝酒，东城区最热的店，不算声张，只是正中央软卡配七八个能玩的，应邀的人自然照单全收，酒杯碰过，身边搂着自己相意的，一面言辞激烈的劝着王晰一面往家里实时汇报。

王晰怀里也坐了一个男孩，说话的语气很乖顺，让喝酒的时候半杯都不辞，夜半散场自然各有各的归宿，王晰自然没有形单影只的离开，酒店顶层套房的气氛已经铺好，大浴缸里散满了恶俗的玫瑰花瓣。

不过王晰没心情来一出鸳鸯戏水，自己换了睡袍靠在床头抽烟等那男孩洗澡，房间里是门隔绝的水声，闷闷的有些低沉，王晰弹烟灰的时候注意到了自己的戒指，这才想起来这阵一直忙着，好像有日子没和周深说话，划开微信，聊天记果然录还停留在周深在那边落地说平安到达。

王晰啧了一声，拇指在屏幕上悬着，不知道要不要问候一下，虽然周深似乎并不需要他的问候，但越这样王晰就越想没事儿找事儿的撩拨一下，不过他正挑着老年表情包，他今晚的正餐就冒着热气儿的走出来了。

裹着浴巾的小男孩站在床尾轻轻叫了声王董，王晰就把手机摁灭往旁边一扔，招手让人过来。

王晰是对周深有些好感，但这不妨碍他在外面补口野的。

男孩光洁的像条新鲜银鱼，顺着王晰的膝盖攀附到腿间舔开欲望，王晰的一支烟还没抽完，只腾出一只手压着男孩的后颈耸动，等这只烟完了才进入正题。

等王晰把男孩压到身下进入的时候，王晰手上的戒指硌红了男孩的皮肤，王晰见一双眼睛雾蒙蒙的盯着他的戒指，也没说话，在亲吻落在乳首的时候把自己的戒指摘了放在床头。

王晰今晚的气儿不太顺，造弄起来也就没留情面，在床上他一向如此，就喜欢听身下的哭声，室灯灭了一半，王晰尽兴的把自己放干净了，正伏在男孩胸上喘的时候，发现了床头烟灰缸上的红色闪光。

他在一开始就发现了。

情潮即刻褪尽，王晰带着锋芒的眼光从那针孔摄像头上扫到男孩脸上，他撑起上半身，俯视着面前这还含着春欲的脸，暧昧的气温在急速下降，从男孩逐渐僵硬的神情里王晰便得知眼前的人并不无辜。

王晰的五指略显纤瘦，但成年男人的力量还是不容小觑，他把男孩细嫩的脸颊掐的泛青白，稍稍吊起的狐狸眼睛此刻满是凶光，十分骇人。

那男孩牙关打颤了好一会儿，才磕磕巴巴的说出句囫囵话来

—— 小王董，先国后家，对社会的价值，才是衡量企业的标准。

王晰眼睛一眯，视线又落回到烟灰缸上，他很不客气的轻笑一声，抡起烟灰缸往墙上一砸，扬出许些的尘埃又很快落地，王晰冷漠的从男孩身体里抽离，腰上裹了浴巾轻轻吐出一个字，

“ 滚。 ”

屋内又是一片死寂，全然想不到几分钟前的暧昧旖旎，王晰去冲了个澡，将床头的戒指带回手上，正接了通电话。

“ 查到了吗。 ” 王晰的声音里透着股森然。

—— 抓着一个

“ 东西呢。 ”

电话那头停顿了一下，说没留下

王晰低低的应了一声知道了便挂断电话，他走到窗前，一尘不染的玻璃外是斑斓的人造星光，全然铺在脚下，王晰叼了一只烟但没燃上，看来这次不仅是公司的内斗，还有更高一层的人要借机处理他。

思绪到这，王晰划开手机点到和周深的聊天界面上，没有犹豫的摁了视频通话。

视频响了好一会儿才被接起，一开画面就是周深正在与凌乱的头发抗争，葱白的指头在黑发里穿插着，没由来的叫人舒心，王晰的声音松了下来，问，

“ 才起来呢？ ”

周深回答说是刚游泳回来，没吹头发，又问王晰打电话是有什么事。

王晰看着屏幕里那双微圆的眼睛，先是软软的笑了一声，才说，

“ 没事儿，就是想你了。 ”

周深把手机的胶皮套子捏的变形才控制住自己没把两条眉毛皱成一条，王晰的神态语气软得让周深头皮发麻，浑身的汗毛都要立起来，从前应对这样的话，周深全然可以用一声冷笑回应，但对王晰不可以。

周深端起水杯抿了一口，立刻转移话题，他想起前几天母亲和他说国内局势不好，让他多关注关注王晰的情绪，虽然被周深直接忽略，但他现在想起来了，

“ 我听说国内最近压得紧，你辛苦了。 ” 周深恳切的语气里有一丝绵绵的担忧。

王晰不动声色的挑眉，周深免不了在他怀疑名列里占半个名额，但就瞧这装担心都装不好的模样，王晰已经把周深整个移出去了，他莫名的缓了一口气，言语里就开始没正形。

“ 是啊，事儿多，又见不着你，心里是挺苦的。 ”

“……” 周深的上牙抵在下嘴唇上直吸冷气，他好容易用微笑补出一句，

“ 那晰哥早点儿休息吧，国内也挺晚 ……”

“ 深深。 ” 被王晰残忍截断，他又说，

“ 咱俩都结婚了，我还没机会好好看看你。 ”

周深想不出来什么话能剥夺王晰非得看他的权利，只把手机往旁边一支，冲着屏幕外面喊，

“ 龙哥帮我把桌面标紫的文档传过来。 ”

不过郑云龙是直接抱着电脑过来，没注意周深放在一旁的手机里还有人，他惯性的贴进周深给他看文件，宽大的肩膀把王晰视线里的周深挡个严严实实。

王晰在这个宽大身型出场的第一瞬间，就把他和周深的副驾驶，情侣牙刷已经过于肥大的衣服匹配上了，他没想到周深这么坦然的邀请人入镜，自己要说些什么就显得很小气，但他也不能接受周深无视他，便捏着嗓子咳了好几声。

“ 什么动静儿？ ” 郑云龙抱着电脑四处张望。

“ 不知道，屋外面有啄木鸟吧。 ” 周深的回答非常自信。

“ 我出去看一眼，听这声像是饿坏了。 ” 郑云龙对周深的话深信不疑，并且放下电脑就出去了。

“ 周深。 ” 啄木鸟突然说人话了，还是个男低音。

“ 哎，晰哥，怎么了？ ”

周深这先发制人的疑问反倒是打了王晰一个措手不及，他两排牙齿狠劲儿的磨着，看着周深那张天真纯然的脸说，

“ 深深，你觉得婚姻的义务是什么。 ”

“ 生孩子啊。 ” 周深的眼睛忽然亮了，冲着手机问，

“ 你准备好了是吗？ ”

“ 等我回去就陪你打雌激。 ”


	7. Chapter 7

07

“ 我没看见鸟啊深深。 ” 郑云龙从院子里回来了。

周深摁灭手机靠在转椅上把两条腿一叉，指着自己裤裆说，

“ 这儿呢。 ”

郑云龙嘶了他一声，上前揉了一把周深的脑袋，问他，

“ 王晰找你？ ”

周深嗯了一声却没把这个话题继续，又绕回工作上，他这次出差任务不少，自己公司的项目要谈，也要开始为母亲聚拢这散在海外多年的资产，把根深的树该修的修，该剪的剪。

两个人的小会儿研究不长一会儿，在国内的李琦发消息来说王晰今儿在公司撂了脸色，具体因为什么不知道，就知道说闹得挺大，且都压着不让提。

周深应了声知道了，嘱咐李琦早睡，他算是知道一些缘由，国内打压得紧，想来王晰给他打这通电话是想说些什么或者问点儿什么，但周深没领会这意思，只觉得太过亲昵便一味的躲着，周深想到就感觉自己还挺不仁义。

郑云龙看着周深诡谲的表情，为他打开了电脑的摄像头，举到周深面前说，

“ 你这表情，挺稀奇。 ”

郑云龙很少见周深脸上有这么一点愧疚和悔意，周深嘁了他一声，心里想着晚上要给母亲打个电话问问，嘴上却嘟囔着，

“ 结婚真麻烦。 ”

郑云龙以并不赞同但不想反驳的眼光回了周深一下，却被后者抓到，周深没有放过这个挑衅的机会，反问道，

“ 怎么，想结婚了？ ”

郑云龙竖出一只手指在周深面前摇了摇，一副高深莫测的样子说，

“ 我在等人。 ”

“ 就那个穿超短裙，掏出来鸡儿比你还大的那个？ ”

然后周深刚到嘴边的葡萄连盘子一起都被抢走了。

王晰此刻盯着黑下去的手机屏幕恨不得要盯个窟窿出来，本来是想撩拨两句不正经的，却忘了自己有把柄落在人家手里，王晰一拍脑门很懊悔的叹一声喝酒误事，兴致非常不高的换了身衣服回家。

到第二日中午，王晰手下的人依旧没把昨晚的录像追回来，却也不见有人来做要挟，仿佛就是个警告一样，为的是狠狠下了王晰脸面。

王晰心里不大安生，虽然这个局是他自愿迈入，一段录像也影响不了他什么，但只看清了幕后的轮廓，像是管中窥豹似的，让人不舒服。

但他接到一通电话，不显示的未知号码，是周深的妈妈。

王晰开车往西郊去，那是一处很隐蔽的仿古园子，一公里铺开的范围里屏蔽任何外来电子设备，王晰这是第二次来，第一次是在结婚之前，他来这谈妥了红利。

轻轻叩了两声门，就有人来迎他，岁月惯会挑好捏的人下刀，显然周深母亲不在这列，她眉眼之间与周深是像的，但更添了几分慈爱。

王晰第一次见这赫赫威名，能在京里有话语权的丈母的时候，也全然不信是个手段狠戾的女人。

王晰被请进院子里坐，两把藤条椅，中间围着一只小炭炉，散着清淡味道，应是在炖着什么东西，王晰落座刚寒暄两句，周深母亲的手机便响了，女人看着来电轻轻呀了一声，王晰微笑着比了个请的手势，然而却当着他面儿接通又放了免提。

是周深打来的电话，问了两句自己母亲的身体，支支吾吾的才绕到正题上，

—— 我听说晰哥那边不太顺当

“ 你耳朵倒长。 ”

这话是冲着王晰说的，但也只是浅浅的一眼，女人转手去揭了砂锅盖子，里面是两盅隔水炖的燕窝，胶质的透白色，莹莹的荡着波光。

小桌上一碟鹿角胶，一碟党参片，被分别加进了炖盅里。

周深在电话那边讪笑一声，又说，

—— 我知道国家有国家的调控，但 ……

“ 知道还问。 ”

电话那边静住了，哽了一会儿才传来声带着无奈的，

—— 妈

周深妈妈轻笑了声，看着王晰的眼睛说，

“ 风总不能一直刮，树倒了再栽一棵也麻烦。 ”

一颗定心丸喂到两个人的嘴里，电话那边像是也舒了口气，说知道了又闲说了两句就挂了电话。

盅里的白燕炖得差不多，该到了加冰糖的时候，几颗晶石落进去，女人用她温厚的嗓音说，

“ 你在找的东西。 ”

“ 压下了。 ” 长羹匙正把盅里涌起的浅波荡下去，火候到了，加了鹿角胶的那盅便落到王晰面前的小石桌上。

话到这，王晰也就知道这局不单单是针对他们王家的，他双手虚虚托一下瓷盅，回一句，

“ 谢谢妈。 ”

“ 也不是什么大事儿。 ” 女人给王晰递了羹匙，又说，

“ 下次借风的时候，仔细些，别脏了自己。 ”

女人静静地坐在这与世隔绝的院子里，慢悠悠的炖着两盅燕窝，却好像什么都知道，每一阵风的源头她都知晓来处，王晰坐在这，看着这满院子的花草，竟像是在风眼一寸的平静里说今儿的天气有多晴朗。

之后再聊的话题归于日常，大多和周深有关。

“ 看着老气，心事儿都写在眼睛里。 ” 周深妈妈是这样笑着说的。

王晰应声，他确实也觉得周深那双眼睛透亮的藏不住东西。

瓷白的炖盅见了底儿，王晰的额上有一层浅汗，周深妈妈给他递来一把温玉长柄的缂丝扇子，带不起什么风，但聊胜于无。

女人看着王晰的样子也只是笑，好像做不出什么其他的表情，她目光远远的穿过了一树一树的翠叶，轻轻的说，

“ 周深，应该是个长情的人。 ” 她话未说完，只招王晰附耳过来说了后半句。

风带过叶子有沙沙的响声，王晰并不掩盖自己紧绷的神情，

“ 欣欣，你和周深是一家人，你的平安顺遂，也是他的平安顺遂。 ”

这话中的意思已经非常明白了。

“ 我会尽力的。 ”

王晰郑重的留下这么一句话，便起身告辞。

夕阳落在王晰身后，他从这园子的大门慢慢往走向自己的车，脑中挥之不去的是一句温柔却绝然的女声，

“ 所以，他必须爱你。 ”

知子莫若母，原来对周深来说，利益不足以永久捆绑两个人，爱情才会。

回去的路上王晰出了屏蔽范围，特意查了一下方才吃的东西，互联网告诉他燕窝和鹿角胶一起炖煮，是治阳痿的好补品。

王晰的脸难能克制的黑了一下，他觉得自己有被内涵到。

大抵又过了一周，王晰公司上的压力见轻了，是有回旋的意向，但王晰还没追出在管理层里梗住他的那根刺，只是有了大致目标，和父亲又确认无事之后便依旧闲置在家。

他母亲以为他借此躲懒，在院子里追着自己儿子打了三圈，最后以王晰后屁股挨了一痒痒挠而告终。

“ 星星出差这么久，你也没合计去看看你老丈人丈母娘，我怎么养了你这么个完蛋玩意。 ”

于是第二日王晰便去登门拜访周深的父母，然后就被提到了姥爷家又架上了酒桌。

周深妈妈话不多，在自己丈夫身边坐着笑得也憨真，看得王晰险些适应不来，不过几轮我干了过去，他也就没什么不适应的了，前半程王晰还勉强维持清醒，桌子还是桌子地还是地，后半截就整段垮掉，除了桌上的姥爷，爸，妈，称呼没弄混以外，基本就是不记事儿了。

周深妈妈把王晰抱着 Chili 喊深深的样子录给周深，半分钟后周深就来了电话，

—— 你给王晰泡酒缸里得了，省得往肚子里灌怪浪费的

周深是这样冲着他父亲说的，他实在是心疼 Chili 宝贝被流氓折磨的可怜模样。

“ 深深 ……” 王晰听见周深的声音，就像是小猫咪听见撕开零食袋，转头就凑过去喊他。

周深隔着一个太平洋觉得脑仁子都炸了，不知道是不是他的错觉，还是视频通话的加成，他觉得王晰变得比前几天更粘稠了，是那种眉眼都顺着的那种软劲儿，给周深看得一恍惚，但他冲着一个已经没有脑子的人再竖眉毛也没什么用，话锋还是转向自己父亲，让他打保票不许再让王晰喝了。

一夜过得恍惚，第二天早，非常仗义的，谁也没帮王晰回忆昨晚的事儿，只有周深姥爷搂着王晰一脑袋炸起的头发说一声好宝。

王晰有些不明就里，但心情却不错，晚上就正好应了个在西城的局儿。

王晰之前鲜少出入西城区的娱乐场所，这边的人员构成比较红正，他平头百姓的民营企业该是要避嫌，不过时移势易，他和周深结了婚，也算是半个西城区的人，自然不用再刻意回避。

王晰和朋友们坐在二楼缓台上，没楼下舞池那样嘈杂，还能唠上几句话，王晰昨晚喝的多，今天得再用酒溜一溜，正闲聊着，耳边突然炸了一声响，吓得王晰脖子一缩。

别看王晰一米八几东北硬汉，怕的东西还真不少，巨响算是排得上号的，而且这声响离王晰异常近，不亚于在他耳膜上蹦迪。

王晰嘟囔一句拿眼睛往楼下瞟，从顶棚喷出漫天的纸片，下落时被聚焦的灯光染成金黄，肌肉健美的男人举着字母灯牌和酒箱从人群中穿过，那是属于开酒老板的头号待遇，彰显一下肯在这声色场所一掷千金的财力。

王晰撇见了两个硕大的 S ，却也没在意，扭头回来和朋友接了上句聊。

也不过一杯酒的功夫，骰子还没摇出去几把，王晰又一次被耳边的巨响吓的一缩，他卧槽出声，伸着脖子看看是谁让他半老的心惨遭毒手。

—— 还是刚才那桌开的酒。

两个硕大的 S 又从人群中穿过，王晰这回仔细看了，那举牌小哥的身上都涂了油，叫错乱的灯光照得十色缤纷，王晰点了一烟压压惊，嘴里嘟囔着，

“s……” 他偏头问身边朋友说，

“ 苏？尚？ si s…… 这得姓啥啊。 ”

东北人的拼音基础几乎总是不太扎实。

第三声响的时候王晰摇到个绝大的点，正志得意满的要喊数，却这一哆嗦给剥没了，由这声响的大小推断出距离，还是他们脚下那桌开的酒。

王晰挑了挑眉，也不管骰盅里几个六了，他倒要看看在这西城的地界，能独揽一晚桂冠，连开三趟皇家礼炮的是什么模样的二世祖。

王晰和所有凑趣的人一样伸长了脑袋去张望，他居高临下，自然比别人视野开阔。

氮雾铺张，被金色的光渲得有些神圣，在这声色场所里便成了贵气的加持，五色纸雨散去，王晰觑眯着眼看清了那轮众星捧着的月亮。

身边肌肉猛男环绕，笑的跟朵花瓣叠压的大牡丹似的人，王晰竟然再熟悉不过，正是他的新婚丈夫，现在应该还在海外忙事业不知道什么时候回来的

—— 周深

那个必须爱他的人。

“ 川子，这是哪。 ” 王晰的目光被锁在了那朵笑得招摇的牡丹花上，只用肘擎了擎身边的人。

“ 咋了哥，你这没喝就多了？ ” 鞠红川一脸莫名的回应道。

“ 不是，你看。 ” 王晰掐着酒杯的手稍稍颤抖，他往众目汇集的地方一指，泼出去几滴亮棕色的醇香，

“ 那个，是不是，周深，对，周深，上个月和我结婚的。 ”

鞠红川连问了两个问题紧接着长长的啊？了一声，顺着王晰手指的方向看过去，怔了好一会儿，又把目光转回来看着王晰缓缓说一句，

“ 晰哥，这不是，戏台布错当红盖头 ——”

“ 怎么讲？ ”

“ 绿到眼前了。 ”

王晰的脸登时一阵青红皂白，比舞池里的光还要彩色。

开了酒自然要人作陪，国际化标准人性化设计一条龙服务，只要撒得出去大票，保管被照顾的服服帖帖。

周深那桌前排了十二个肌肉漂亮的男孩，王晰借着光可以看清他们背脊上流动的鲜活力量，估计再没一会儿，周深就要坐在其中哪一条大腿上畅饮，这是王晰的经验之谈，毕竟他也没少拥有这样的乐趣，区别只在于王晰是招别人来坐自己大腿。

王晰把二楼的扶栏捏的咯吱作响，睨着楼下姿态从容的人。

周深显然不是第一次在这这样的场面下喝酒，他穿着一件能漏出锁骨的短衣 ，一脚踏在桌沿上，撑着下巴歪着头，笑得那叫一个开心。

王晰动荡的神情不消几息就平静下来，他早该想到的，高官子弟，哪个能不是笙歌里一员猛将，只怪周深外表太过纯然，让人无法与声色联想到一处去。

他想起周深给他拟的模范婚姻条例，被标了重点的互不干涉原来竟是这个意思，王晰嗤笑一声，正好有冷白的灯光扫来，映得他的脸不似人色。

鞠红川见了王晰逐渐平静又阴测下来的神情，紧跟了一句肖像辩解的话，

“ 谁还没个朋友呢 ——”

“ 他那扔啥呢。 ” 王晰打断鞠红川的话发问，语气稳得不像是观摩自己丈夫在外招嫖。

周深是换了个坐姿，歪栽在身边朋友的肩膀头上，手里端着个小方盒，他使两个指头从里面夹出来大约是个什么形状的薄片，看也不看的就往一臂外摆着的蓄满酒的深杯里扔。

他抬手落手，不管有没有掷进杯子，都带的起面前那十二个人的情绪，或喜或叹，十分游戏人间。

鞠红川倾了身去张望，看清了来和王晰说，

“ 他扔的是这儿的代币。 ”

“ 一片一千，专门给小费使的。 ”

王晰哦？了一声，问怎么是这个给法。

鞠红川说就是这么个给法，又解释道，

“ 你摸上喜欢的，总不能举起手机扫码吧。 ”

“ 再说，污损人民币可是犯法的，西城讲究这个，都特有分寸。 ”

“ 他家代金的一共三种，纸票子有一块的和一百的，一般人是买那个一块的，撒着玩。 ”

“ 还有就是这一顶一千的圆片。 ” 鞠红川回身招一下手，陪着的酒保眼尖的也递来个盒子，

“ 这儿每个卡都有一盒， ” 鞠红川错着手指头推开盒子， “ 五个，是酒里赠的，按低消的一成。 ”

王晰扫过一眼，捻起来一小叠在掌里掂了两下，感觉也没什么新奇的，招喝了酒保一声，几个圆片画着弧的抛出去，那被点到的男孩该是年纪不大，反应很是灵敏，一二三四五的统统接住，眼角笑开了花，跟王晰这鞠了个躬说谢谢您。

男孩的笑眼睛倒是比那塑料片有意思，王晰的手指碾过下巴，他将目光落回周深那处，看那些充满力量的肌肉，只因为这沉浮的塑料片就颤抖兴奋，果然是人间真实。

周深那像是扔够了，那细白的指头随手一指，便是一个人的雀跃和十一个人不敢说的遗憾，王晰咂摸一下嘴，把小酒保叫来问，

“ 那桌， ” 王晰扬扬下巴，却没言语后半句。

年轻男孩机灵的上来应声说那桌比较特殊，是他这老板专门留给朋友的，从不给外人坐。

王晰若有所思的哦了一声，撑肘在护栏上周深桌前那赤着膀子的男人举着深杯一饮而尽，周深是第一个叫了声好，又侧头去和身边朋友说了什么，笑声被掩在轰耳的音乐里，只有一副鲜活的表情。

“ 琦琦，今晚这三趟走公司的账，就当是付你这个项目奖金了。 ” 周深掐着杯靠着郑云龙肩膀头上这样对李琦说。

这的酒箱是暗标，想开的要定点递数上去，可不是谁拦下就是谁的，但估摸没人跟周深似的，那这个当工资发，七位数的签单当然是持续桂冠，才有了今晚连开三响。

“ 不是 …… 深 ……” 李琦想拒绝周深的支付方式，他不敢保证别人桌上的是不是都是真酒，但他这一桌确确实实是正儿八经的东西，假一赔百童叟无欺，周深今晚点了三趟，整整三十瓶路易十三，就算周深存着不喝，可酒瓶上已经写了别人的名字。

周深美名其曰给他发工资，却又从他这诓了一块香肉，李琦欲哭无泪，只能沾几滴酒抹在眼角以示抗议。

“ 男人哭吧哭吧不是罪 ……” 周深为李琦自点自唱，他清透却带着一点缠绵的嗓音并未被喧闹的背景音盖住，凭着声压将两句关键歌词递进了身边的几双耳朵里。

郑云龙靠在沙发上捂着嘴笑，李琦扑过来和他闹成一团。

周深今晚其实并未大开了玩，蹦也蹦不起来。

外边的事儿刚结了就赶回来，一是为了更贴近局势，二是他真怕他父亲和姥爷把王晰腌进酒缸里。

一些消息他们在酒杯里分享了，周深在这样安全的环境里有些懒怠，反应都缓慢了下来，他方才胡乱指到的小哥身材不错，胸肌练得不厚不薄正正好好，周深靠了一会儿解解乏，多贪了几杯酒喝舒爽了就要离场，并扬言大睡三天，谁也休想找他。

周深拖着他小行李箱到家门口的时候已经是两点多，星星最亮的时候。

他推门的声音极轻，正摸索着开客厅的灯，还没等他按上开关，这屋子里骤然亮了，王晰撑着头坐在沙发上冲着周深笑，是史无前例的温和，可周深莫名的竟看出一份近似于捉奸见双的味道。

“ 深深，你回来了呀。 ”


	8. Chapter 8

08

王晰的出现显然是在周深意料之外，周深还没有很适应家里多出来一个活物的感觉，应声的语气免不得带上些僵硬。

不过这僵硬听在王晰耳里就是心虚的反馈，他嘴角提了提，趁着周深弯腰换鞋的时候贴在过去，

“ 回来怎么没告诉我一声呢，我去接你啊。 ” 声音幽幽的像是丛林深处的风声。

周深一回头就是王晰那两片薄薄的嘴唇，呼出的热风铺了他一脸，周深下意识的后撤来保护自己的安全范围，但他乏力的两条腿不支持他的神经反应，两块踝骨磕着就仰了下去。

肉包骨的碰撞给周深疼的呲牙，撑了一下没站起来，而王晰全程目睹周深的下落过程，却都没扶一下，只在周深跌瓷实后，凑近了装模作样的 “ 呀 ” 了一声，才要去扶，又闻见酒味，小狐狸牙一咧，伸手扶人的时候说，

“ 喝酒了啊，这都站不稳了。 ”

周深避开王晰的手自己站起来，给了他一句答复，

“ 有朋友来接，小聚了一下。 ” 周深看王晰这守株待兔的样子，大概猜到要么是王晰查了他航班，要么就是从别处知道了什么，周深对被监控的生活习以为常，只在心里努了努嘴，又冲着王晰说，

“ 挺晚了晰哥，你休息吧。 ”

王晰原以为会听见几句慌乱的争辩，然而周深还是那副平静又带着疏离样子，和夜场里笑得发光的那位简直不是一个人，窄瘦的肩膀从他眼前经过时，王晰感受到一层沉沉的，被闷住的低靡。

方才还在彩灯下笑得跟朵牡丹花的人，回家来就萎顿了，王晰从未想过自己竟能这样讨人嫌，他心中不平，下意识去拉周深的手，

“ 深 ……”

进入王晰视线的是一双无光的眼睛，垂在眼眶里没什么生气。

“ 你休息吧。 ” 王晰松开周深的手，主动撤开了距离。

周深觉得手腕上一轻，裹着他的热度也退了，他目光荡过自己的腕子，浅浅的嗯了一声，就推着他的小行李箱回屋洗漱。

长途跋涉再加上一点点酒气，被温水一泡就让人昏昏欲睡，周深只是在浴缸里眯了五分钟，却做了一个很深的梦，醒来的时候身上还乏，却一点儿困意也没有了，头发吹的半干，突然想吃点儿东西。

周深出来的时候看见客厅的地灯还亮着，电视上播着无声的新闻回放，他在厨房站了一会儿，还是选择走过去打招呼。

他的沉闷不针对王晰，只是对自己习以为常的这种永远活在视线下的生活。

王晰窝在沙发里抽烟，睡衣散漫的绑着，把腿露出一半，骨架锋利却没什么肉，周深从后面绕过来，第一眼见的是刀削的沉寂轮廓，王晰侧脸看他，那薄薄的眼睛映在屏幕的冷光下更加锐利，

“ 还没睡。 ” 声音里带着一丝郁结的烟味。

周深被这目光触了一下，嘴角推开个微笑算是应声，让开腿坐到旁边的单人沙发上。

王晰弹出一支烟递过来，周深的眼光从细长的手指扫到烟盒上，他放下手里的黄桃罐头来夹一支，拇指尖顶着海绵嘴儿含在唇上，王晰亲手来给他点火，吸气吐气间又亮了一簇火光。

周深知道王晰肯定探过自己的底儿，但大概率是白纸一张，他觉得有些话要和王晰说明白，省的以后麻烦。

王晰却比他先开口。

“ 你讨厌我吗？ ”

周深没想到王晰开场是这句，他转过头疑惑的啊了一声，正看见王晰呼出一口烟雾，指腹留在唇上带着一点愁容，

“ 我晚上和朋友聚的时候，正好看见你。 ”

“ 连开三趟酒。 ” 王晰看了周深一眼，小声嘟囔，

“ 笑得跟朵大牡丹花似的。 ”

王晰的冷眉冷眼说这样的话十分违和，周深觉得气氛忽然就不太对了，本该是摊派局，王晰这语气却说的周深好像是个负心汉，在外花红酒绿回家横眉冷对，他咳了一声，很正经的说，

“ 他家的酒还不错。 ”

“ 人也不错。 ” 王晰幽幽的给周深补了一句。

周深好悬没被一口烟呛了嗓子，他原本是理直气壮的，结果话都让王晰说了，他只剩咳嗽的份儿。

王晰见周深咳，夹着烟给他倒了杯白水放到眼前，又小声的嘟囔一句，

“ 家里有现成儿的不用。 ”

周深听清了，但他没敢接，说了句谢谢匀下去一口水，觉得这个摊派局无法继续了，便战术性转移话题。

“ 国内最近怎么样，还顺利吗？ ” 周深没把从母亲那听说的情况告诉王晰，王家的副董并不需要他来报平安。

王晰很傲气的哼了一声，侧身趴靠在沙发扶手上，呼出的烟从发丝后飘出来，没和周深纠缠之前的话题，接着说一句

“ 还行。 ” 王晰的神色却明显暗了下来，

“ 一些小问题。 ” 他伸手把烟灭了，又趴回沙发上说，

“ 我爸给我放大假，正好休息。 ”

王晰说话的时候脸枕在手臂上，能挤出一点点软肉，周深俯视着他随和的神情，五分不信，却也没再多问，只说一句没事儿就好，然后将烟叼在嘴上，拿起那只被遗忘的黄桃罐头。

王晰眼尖，正有要去接的动作，只见周深五指爪一样的锁在盖子上，一瞬青筋暴起，清甜的味儿就散了出来，王晰怔了刹那，脑中浮出一句话

—— 你要不乖，给你头打歪

王晰浑身一抖，立即换做一副柔软的模样，看周深把罐头和勺子都递来的时候也不伸手接，就张个嘴，

“ 啊 ——”

周深跟着这声啊疑惑的歪了头，他烟叼在嘴里，从齿缝里挤出两个字儿，

“ 拿着。 ”

王晰在话音落地的时候，利落的伸出双手接过罐头，不敢有一点停顿。

王晰这个偏爱和周深吻合的还挺突然，浸过糖水的黄桃软而不糜，是带着韧的脆爽，微冰的温度能更好的提升口感，是夏天夜晚的必需品。

屋内静了下来，只有一点清晰的咀嚼声，王晰的嘴又薄又小，吃东西的时候像一只小动物，三五口才能吃进去一瓣桃子，周深的烟夹在指尖忘了抽，火光自己前进着，落了一点烟灰在膝盖上，这才让周深回过神，拿纸巾扑了扑灰，把烟尾灭在玻璃缸里，和王晰说，

“ 我这边已经开始拢了，你们需要跟进吗？ ”

这场婚姻的重头戏 —— 将周深手里的离岸公司披上王家的皮。

准确的说是记到王晰一个人的名下，当然这不是周深的东西，更多的源于他的母亲，周深不过是授权第三方，用他这个人来织一个合理的壳子。

“ 先不用。 ” 王晰开始吃第二块桃子，脸颊里含着果肉，又说，

“ 你要是有拿不准的就吱声，自家地界儿什么都好办。 ”

周深应了声好，又说谢谢，却也没把这事儿放心上，拿人手短的道理还是明白。

王晰看出来周深没拿他的话上心，却也不多说，就一双眼睛盯着周深不放，后者被他看的有些毛楞，下意识摸摸自己的脸说，

“ 看我干嘛？ ”

“ 看你像散财童子。 ”

周深猛得皱眉，下嘴唇顶上牙关发出一声十分疑惑的 “ 嗯？ ”

“ 肥水不流外人田，是吧。 ” 王晰伸出无名指在周深眼前，示意他不是外人，又说，

“ 有些玩 ……” 王晰把要说出口的玩意儿两个字咽回去，面色不改的接上，

“ 家里有，咱就别出去浪费钱。 ”

周深眼睛往王晰脸上一扫就反应过来王晰在说什么，他刚张嘴，

“ 这不一 ……” 就被王晰的话给截去，

“ 去吧，休息去吧，你一天也怪累了。 ” 王晰拍拍周深的膝盖尖，很大度的模样。

对话就这样中断，周深啊吧了两下只能说句晚安，留给王晰一个 ’ 不是你想的那样 ’ 的眼光回屋了。

周深有点儿择床，他的身体还没有适应新家的床垫，夜深得都快亮了，还没有摸到梦境的边缘，他深思乱飘着，又想起王晰说他是散财童子，一声笑忽得从嗓子眼儿里掉出来，周深长这么大，想和他上床却分不清他是 1 是 0 的人不少，王晰不过其中一员，只比别人多了只戒指而已。

周深的拇指轻轻刮着无名指上的金环，宝石划过指腹极具存在感，他最怕莫名的纠缠，和有始无终的欲望，所以他床上的人即停即走，永远干净利落。

周深闭着眼睛哎了口气，翻了两圈还是睡不着，只好摸到床头柜的药瓶，他原本也不是什么胆子大的人，怕黑，怕雷，怕屋子里莫名的响声，不过一个人生活久了，就逐渐的麻木，像是已经克服了恐惧，只不过有失眠成为后遗症而已。

他母亲后知后觉的关心儿子身体，积极治疗又给专门配了药，很小剂量的安眠成分加一些营养元素，也确实是有一些用处。

小药片带着糖衣，还没化完整就被咽了下去，硬物划过消化道的一瞬间，周深脑子忽然空了一下，原来他仍然连自己的睡眠都不能控制。

周深只是嘴上说说要休假，手里的事儿不少，该上班还是要上班，他早出晚归婚后生活倒是和独居没什么区别，只是玄关处多的鞋，和手机里莫名多出来的信息。

王晰总是不咸不淡的问他有没有吃饭，什么时候回来，周深觉得王晰大可不必这样，他也暗示过王晰说他们的婚姻坚不可摧，除非天凉王破或者政界大洗牌，不然两个人绝没有离婚的可能，但王晰总是不置可否的不予理会，偶尔还要递来一瓶黄桃罐头让周深拧开。

周深觉得自己肉包子打狗有去无回，赔了罐头又卖苦力，索性放弃，任着王晰做什么，自己意思意思回两句，保持友好关系就行了。

直到有天晚上回家的时候王晰拦下他，有要唠嗑的架势，磨叽几句跑题的，周深才知道是王晰要带他和亲戚家的朋友们吃饭，但那一双不怀好意的眯眯眼，让周深还以为王晰是要送他上前线。

“ 你什么酒量？ ” 王晰终于问到关键问题。

“ 我不太能喝。 ” 周深坐在餐桌旁喝着睡前热奶。

王晰只嘿嘿一笑，手心极快的在周深肩头笼了一下，没等人反应就已经离开，腿根倚在桌沿上说，

“ 没关系，哥给你搂着。 ”

王氏一开始是正统的家族企业，但随着时代的变化人员的增减，高层里姓王的人并不多，但大都沾亲带故，王晰因此也多了些一出生就更 ’ 亲近 ’ 的朋友。

今天到场的自然有王晰上次在公司唱黑脸之后，晚上请来喝酒的那几位。

王晰现在面子上是休假，实地里是在家放羊，因此好些眼睛都盯着，想看看有几分真假，再看看这对新婚夫夫有几分真情。

上桌之前是走场面的介绍，周深乖巧的被王晰搂在臂弯里听了一圈恭祝新婚的话，他视线里的王晰笑的有几分不正经，说话带点儿荤字，比平时里有二世祖的模样。

周深不明就里，以为王晰就该是这个样儿，只把这当酒局，在王晰举第一杯的时候就给替下来，三钱的白酒杯仰了两盅进嗓子，给足了王晰脸面。

周深也有他的计较，王晰的朋友他不熟，但王晰的酒量他是知道，要是两个人都喝了酒，他俩今儿就得有一个坐进车前盖里，而且要是王晰喝大了，要应什么话儿的周深又怕说错，还不如各司其职，周深少有不需要动脑的时候，喝点儿酒就且当放松了。

酒过三巡话也聊起来，有好趣儿的问周深打算什么时候要孩子。

“ 听晰哥的。 ” 周深已经上了酒气，人松下来，眼光扫过去满是荡开的横波，王晰被看了个措手不及，那飞着粉的眼尾撞得他怔了一下，抿了口茶来堪堪掩饰。

一桌人心里各有计较，却都很捧场的叫了好，直呼恩爱。

王晰从上次夜场偶遇就猜到周深应该是个孟浪的，平时那张笑脸总挂着疏离的笑，可这酒劲儿上了就要捺不住性子，他一直对周深工作到半夜回来这件事儿存疑，但也没深究，只想看看周深装寡欲能装到什么时候。

一口温茶给王晰的嘴唇沁了清香，他凑近了周深问，

“ 真听我的？ ”

周深咯咯一笑，露出两颗钝钝的虎牙，贴到王晰耳朵上说，

“ 你生当然是听你的。 ”

王晰的眼光被耳上的一口暧气呼得沉了几分，他没侧头，只是瞳仁溜到眼尾，抬手刮了一下周深的脸蛋儿，却不像他想的那般烫热。

别人没听见两人的小话，只说在酒桌上咬耳朵，不地道，要罚酒，三只杯子在周深面前一字摆开，王晰拿手盖着说不让倒，又担忧的看着周深问他还行吗。

还不及周深回应，就又有人起哄说王晰护食儿不讲究，周深以为这是他们东北的新婚传统，不醉一个不让下桌，便推了推王晰的手，眼睛笑的弯弯的说，

“ 没事儿，晰哥。 ”

周深喝酒的动作干脆利落，杯里不留底儿，但连着三杯也让人懵一会儿，王晰借机在桌下拉周深的手，出奇的竟没被甩开，周深微张着嘴使劲儿眨巴眼睛看着王晰，盯了一会儿，自己对自己哦了一声，又转回席面上。

期间周深出去接了通电话，王晰再三确认他没事儿才肯放人，门前脚关上，这边后脚就有人说，

“ 小嫂子一看就是会喝的啊。 ”

王晰点了支烟，斜看去一眼没接话。

“ 西城的净是皮面儿矜贵，里子不见得什么样儿。 ” 再说话的这个舌头已经叫酒泡大了。

王晰依旧没言语，却把烟盒放在桌上转了过去。

“ 晰哥，拿得住嘛？ ”

“ 我拿他干嘛。 ” 王晰吐了口烟，可算回了一句话。

周深没一会儿就回来，步子走的还算稳当，王晰给他递了一碗温热适宜的汤，换来一句带着酒气的谢谢。

酒桌上又走了几把小游戏，王晰简直游戏黑洞，全桌他最清醒，错的也他最多，周深原本没怎么上劲儿，这下全被王晰找补上，他酒喝开了，说话也带了荤，不过席面上的其他人也不是清醒的，只有王晰听的最真切。

王晰垂眼看着周深被酒滋润过的小嘴，红亮的带着光，又讲一些不正经的话，脑子一歪轮到他喊数的时候就又敲错了，众人嘘他说不罚酒了，要亲一个。

王晰这回应答得爽快，捧起周深的脸就要落吻，却被一只冰凉的小手挡住，周深捂着自己的嘴唇直摇头，眼中的湖光都摇起皱了，只把脸颊侧过去示意王晰可以亲这。

左一下右一下，惩罚结束，周深像是松了一口气，轻轻拍了拍自己嘴唇才放下手。

王晰只将这些小动作看在眼里，又去牵周深的手，被拉住的人怔了一会儿，转头看看王晰的脸，又转回来看自己的戒指，没挣动，像是默许了。

散局的时候除了王晰站着，周深靠在他身上，其他人基本不能直立，王晰给他们挨个叫好司机，家里通过电话才算散了，他把周深搂在怀里往出走，别的不说，但这酒量王晰想是摸不透了。

周深的神志还算清醒，被风一吹就有点儿说胡话，小手捧着自己被酒胀满的肚子，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说啥，王晰瞥去一眼，也伸手过去盖上，说，

“ 真有东西。 ”

周深打了个酒嗝嘁他一声，回手摁在王晰小腹上，说，

“ 你也快了。 ”

夏风摸在人皮肤上很是舒爽，王晰却未在外多留，像夹着公文包一样把周深提进了车，周深是喝软了，浑身都没了力气只能任人摆弄，他本不应该喝得这样醉，他妈妈身份特殊连带着他也要跟着警戒，但王晰和他套着一样的戒指，就一定会保证他的生命安全。

周深对这利益扣的牢固度深信不疑，他最近的工作略忙，好容易有休息时间，神经被酒气舒缓下来，话也就开始多了。

“ 哎 …… 晰哥，你知道吧，雌激会生发。 ”

周深歪靠在副驾驶上给王晰灌输知识。

“ 还会长一点肉 ……”

周深开窗打了个酒嗝，很有素养，接着就是靠在门上的自言自语，

“ 有个孩子也 …… 挺好，你的孩子 …… 我们的孩子，我肯定好好爱他。 ”

“ 不能像他奶奶。 ” 这句是周深小声对自己说的。

王晰没听见最后一句，只接着半截话说，

“ 只爱孩子？ ”

周深重重的嗯了一声，王晰瞥了一眼过去又问，

“ 那孩子他爸呢？ ”

“ 啊 …… 孩子他爸呢？他爸谁啊？ ” 周深用他雾蒙蒙的眼睛向王晰询问，像是非常困扰这个问题。

王晰从胸口闷上来一口气，只顾着自己喘了没回周深的话，周深就窝在座位上，一直重复着孩子他爸是谁这个问题，但声音没几遍就低了下去，是睡着了。

车入了库周深还在睡着，王晰解了安全带侧过身仔细的看，车内暖黄的光把人轮廓磨的极软，周深的睫毛算不上卷翘，只是静静的铺在那，织片阴影投下来，履行自己的职责。

王晰的呼吸渐渐的从平稳到有一些急促，他对周深是有欲望的，无关别人要求他什么，需要他什么，只是从周深在他面前抽第一支烟开始，那张清纯的脸隐在烟雾之后，呼吸的时候会下意识露出一点舌尖，上面有甘露一样的水光，王晰想尝这一点盈盈的亮色。

这个时候周深是活的，不是平日里在同一屋檐下那种友好的疏离。

王晰不喜欢被差别对待，他骨子里是要强的劲儿，他既然见了活的周深，就不想再和没有灵魂的壳子生活。

此时此刻，他想要一个完整的人。

王晰将自己又贴近了些，鼻尖可以察觉到那光滑皮肤散出的热气，他在想，那些人离周深这么近，或者更近的时候，这张总是程序化的小脸会是什么神情。

周深的睫毛颤了颤，睡醒了，

“ 唔 …… 到了啊。 ”

“ 周深。 ”

“ 我可以吻你吗？ ”


	9. Chapter 9

09

周深刚睁开眼睛，酒气让他的耳朵像鼓了层雾，朦朦的只听见王晰要问他，

“ 问我什 …… 唔 ”

王晰讨巧的趁着周深说话时将自己的唇舌盖了上去，轻而易举的探入齿关，用舌尖拨弄，就尝到带着香醇的气息，可他并没有得到想象中娴熟的回应，周深的舌缩在牙后，僵硬的贴在软腭上一动也不动。

王晰的手扶在周深腰侧，此刻他能感受到手下的肌肤在战粟，瑟瑟得像一只雨夜的雏鸟。

王晰不明所以的结束这个吻，他睫毛扫过周深的眼睛，沾了一点微凉的水汽。

周深的嘴被吻得红了，眼睛的颜色却更艳，连着鼻头暧成一个颜色，王晰被这情形定住了，他不知道周深的眼睛里可以盛下那么大的浪，那呼之欲出的晶莹存在眼睑里，王晰想伸手荡一下，却被无情挥开，眼光再追出去就是周深的背影。

屋子里没人，连灯都没有被打开过的痕迹，王晰从车库上来又从正门出去，虽然他不知道周深的反应为什么这么剧烈，但他担心周深今晚醉的透，一个人跑出去要有危险。

王晰快找到小区门口，才看见一小团影子趴在大垃圾桶上吐，王晰的良知还在，知道周深今天是给他面子喝酒，心里不免揪了一下，正要上前去捞人，步子刚迈出一半，一束强远光灯就扫在他脸上，王晰闭了好一会儿眼睛才缓过来，睁眼睛就看见那车停在周深身边，驾驶位上下来个高大的人。

王晰一眼就认出来那是周深视频里出现过的人，是周深的副驾驶，电动牙刷和大码衣服。

接着那个大码衣服给周深递了水，顺了后背，又把人抱进了车里，整个过程非常流畅，王晰甚至都没有走出草丛的机会。

“ 你跟谁喝成这样？ ” 郑云龙把车开得平稳，眉毛却要挑到车顶上去了。

“ 嗝。 ” 周深打了个酒嗝，他少有醉酒的时候，喝多了也基本不吐，只是王晰忽然来亲他，就这样窃走了他的初吻，让周深心里发酸，当泪水上了眼睛的时候，胃也跟着翻江倒海。

周深对初吻有着莫名的执着，和他所期待的爱情一样，好像是他唯二有自主权的东西，从来被他小心翼翼的呵护着。

“ 我刚吐的是厨余的垃圾桶吧。 ” 周深有些担忧的问道。

“ 我就该把你整个都塞进去，一起送去喂猪。 ” 郑云龙没有一点好语气。

周深努努嘴，内唇的软肉被翻出来，在白纸一样的脸上显得艳红艳红的，郑云龙扫过去一眼，从鼻子里扫出一声长气，去摸一把周深的头发说，

“ 猪也不爱吃你。 ”

周深嘁了声，眼光放在窗外又静了一会儿，才说晚上是和王晰朋友喝的酒，至于之后的事儿又咽了回去，他觉得说了实在矫情，这是周深留给自己的秘密。

郑云龙也不探究周深掩藏了什么，只揪着王晰一个人骂，前挡风玻璃都喷上吐沫星子，连周深听了都怵，他声如可怜小鸟似的劝了两句，怕郑云龙给自己气着。

郑云龙骂累的时候正好到家，是周深婚前独居的房子，视野开阔的大平层，没商量的周深被郑云龙抱回去，扔到了浴缸里，等他收拾妥当出来的时候餐桌上已经摆了一碗温度正好的醒酒汤。

周深看着这一碗汤水打了个嗝，拉着郑云龙的手说，

“ 哥，我真喝不下了。 ”

郑云龙跟没听见一样，舀了一匙直接怼到周深嘴边，周深抗拒的抿了一口，在第二匙递来的时候，他直接拉着郑云龙来摸自己的肚子，很做作的耷着眼睛说，

“ 哥哥，真的已经被填满了。 ”

郑云龙一挑眉，煞有其事的问，

“ 你背着我出去当 0 了？ ”

“ 我没有！ ”

“ 没有就喝，磨叽。 ”

周深眼看刚不过，只好捧起碗仰头灌下去，但嘴上不饶人，

“ 我可没有过约炮反被 c……” 话没说完就见郑云龙猛然起身，山一样的站在周深面前，居高临下的说，

“ 我再给你盛一碗去。 ”

周深连忙扑住郑云龙的大腿道歉，发誓再也不提他的伤心往事，之前他们还在洛杉矶的时候，有朋友请他们去看音乐剧，大家都是秉着欣赏艺术的眼光去的，结果郑云龙和人家组里的一个长腿 ’ 姐姐 ’ 好上，上了床才发现人家的鸟比他还大，但感情里不分上下，衣服都脱了干就完事儿了，只可惜是段露水姻缘，当那场音乐剧巡到下一个城市，他们的关系也就断了，最后连个真名字都不知道，但郑云龙这么多年也将那个人揣在心里。

周深每每说起这事儿的时候都要夸他一句长情，又说人生第一次，难免印象深刻，郑云龙也总是嘁他一声，再一顿毒打，就像现在这样，把黏在他身上的手往下扒。

这正闹着周深手机响了。

是王晰打来的。

郑云龙垂着眼睛观察周深表情，那小脸皱了一下还是把电话接起来，浅声的应了几个好，又说没事，神态自然平静的很，但郑云龙知道这样的平静怕是不太好，他看周深在接电话时一直婆娑着自己的戒指，指根都红了一圈。

郑云龙没再听周深打电话，去厨房鼓弄了一会儿端了个小盆出来，正好周深也放下手机，一脸疑惑的问他要做什么。

郑云龙只拉过周深的左手，因着喝酒的缘故指头肿了些，戒指卡在那有想要被拿下来却不成功的痕迹。

周深看着眼前这盆肥皂水不自觉的要把手缩回来，抬头又对上郑云龙的眼睛，盈盈透亮的像一面镜子，把周深照的无处遁形，他一恍惚就被郑云龙拉过去，便顺势扑在这宽阔的怀里，熟悉的气息让他心安，周深长长的舒了口气，还是和郑云龙说了王晰亲他这事儿，又自己补了一句，

“ 有机会我睡他一次，就算扯平了。 ”

周深话说到这，郑云龙也不再说什么了，他知道周深所处的情况复杂，只搂着怀里的人说好，又要哄他再喝一碗醒酒汤。

这吓得周深险些蹦起来，发现郑云龙是和他开玩笑就又要扑过去厮打，结果被轻而易举的抓住扔到床上，灯一关无情的声音被锁在了门里，

“ 赶紧睡觉，明早我来接你上班。 ”

不等周深出言反抗，郑云龙已经迅速的离开他家，周深对着空气嚷嚷了一声，鼓着腮静置了一会儿，下床去把窗帘拉开一条缝，让一点光亮铺进来。

周深就站在月光下摸着自己的嘴唇，很柔软，和其他部位的触感完全不同，后知后觉的他开始回忆起这个吻，湿热的舌尖扫进来，挤得他不能呼吸，越是不能就越是渴望，周深皱了一下鼻子，忽然觉得自己很轻贱，分明是被强迫，却还在回味亲吻的味道。

刷的一声周深拉上了窗帘，上床蒙头睡去了。

周深习惯这张床，难得的睡了几天好觉，王晰那边也静了几天，很少发消息来打扰他，周深顾自忙着工作，几乎都忘了自己是已婚的身份，以至于李琦专门给他订了场子去放松的时候，答应的特别爽利。

但在去的路上周深突然靠边停车，他突然想起自己结了婚并且好几天没有回婚后的家，这在闹市区明目张胆的玩是不是不太好。

李琦坐在副驾上被晃了一下，问周深怎么了，然后就听见一句，

“ 我还是不去了吧 ……”

李琦惊的眼镜都快滑下来，他从没见周深推拒过任何可以睡到新鲜肉体的机会，啧了一声，淡淡的说，

“ 行，那你别后悔，今儿刚来的新人。 ”

周深瞥了李琦一眼，脑中极快的衡量一下然后继续往约定的地方开。

今天这还是个大局儿，不少朋友都在，他们到的早，便先玩些游戏打发时间，周深今儿的手气格外不好，起手先连掉五把，不仅要喝酒还被逼着唱跳十五秒，说起跳舞真的是周深不擅长中的最不擅长，四肢一下成为他的劲敌，胡乱的跟着音乐不知道要往哪里摆，站起来随意扭了两下，便装醉的往沙发里躺，笑闹着过了这局。

但四肢的舒展让周深整个人也松下来，喝点酒正是微醺，非常解乏。

王晰也正在角落的桌旁注视着周深松散的状态。

他下午本来和业内的一些长辈聊天，喝了点酒回家正要睡，刚躺床上就接了通电话说有朋友看见了周深，还是在西城的那个夜场。

王晰这边泛着困懒得动弹，只说他知道，电话那边静了一会儿，冷不丁说声厉害还是晰哥厉害，王晰听着话里不对，套着才问出来那地方与众不同的玩法。

王晰声音平静的挂断电话，翻身下床穿衣服打车一气呵成。

周深对一个吻的反应那么强烈，搞的王晰这几天还对自己的鲁莽还有些愧疚，以为自己误会人家是出入声色的惯犯。

那地方不算远，但夜生活十足丰富的四九城仍是将王晰堵在了路上，时间溜得极快，不算干净的车窗上映出王晰越来越黑的脸，他难能克制的想着连一个吻都吝啬的人，今天是要玩出怎么个花花来。

震耳的音乐里藏着一点时有时无的喘息声，暗示今晚确实是艳情主题。

不过王晰来的晚，加之不常在西城的娱乐场所出没，堂堂的王氏副董竟是连个卡也坐不上，但角落有角落的好处，周深那一桌正在王晰视线下，周深在人群里实在亮眼，那细白的指头掐着玻璃方杯，衬衫的扣子在锁骨以下，之后又像是玩什么游戏输了，原地扭了几个不协调的动作，又在一片哄笑和拉扯中坐下。

王晰在灯光少到的角落里看似冷静的一口灌下整杯高度数的纯酒。

不怪李琦强烈推荐，今儿的开场曲十分够劲儿，艳情里带着玫瑰荆棘，这让肉体与欲望显得没那么低俗廉价，周深眯着眼睛看舞台白雾里藏着的健硕轮廓，咂摸了句有意思。

灯光和人声一起沸腾，随着肌肉猛男从雾气中走出，他们身上的衣服一件一件甩干净而达到高潮，舞台不算高，那些拥有漂亮肌肉的男孩会跪在边缘扭动，矮下身子给哥哥姐姐们摸上一摸，接着他们的背带内裤里就会被塞进作为小费的代币。

金钱使人欲望高涨，一个个或挺或扭动的屁股更加起劲，音浪骤起，环绕音效将灯光排送了满场，跟着鼓点传递过来的还有软卡通道上升起的窄台，绕场一周，是高消费人群的福利。

灯光暗了一霎那，再亮时鲜美的肉体已经被送至眼前。

与身后大台子上不同的是，这些男人带着不同动物的软胶头套，背后藏着根尾巴，他们穿着短衣，那质感轻薄，在灯光抚摸过的时候会显出胸口肉粒的影子。

周深面前的桌子已被挪出可以施展的空地，窄台子上的人在一个持久的高音收尾后一齐跳下，各自到他们所属的软卡中舒展体态。

背景音开始趋向靡靡，用慢调子将动物发情的声音织了进去，周深眼前的是一只有橙红色毛绒尾巴的狐狸，他骚摆的动作极艳。

但只需招招手，这只狐狸就会匍匐下四肢到他今夜的主人面前，让五色的光肆意舔舐他的背部，还要将尾巴摸到身前，以备赏玩。

但周深对这条诱人的尾巴似乎提不起兴趣，他伸出手，细瘦的指头在虚空中捞了两下，便有炽热的胸膛凑过来，周深摸到了这件质地轻薄的上衣。

他挑眉，诧异这指尖的触感，有些像是裹糖葫芦的糯纸，正好手上有酒杯，琥珀色的液体浇上了那层薄薄的银白。

漂亮的肌肉线条顷刻现形，酒渍浸过的地方被顶头的灯镀上了光泽，周深扬着语调哦了一声，杯沿卡在狐狸的下巴上，迫使藏在面具下的人抬头，然而他并没有对上一双狐狸一样的眼睛。

音乐声逐渐拔高，这只被窥破伪装的小狐狸退了两步躲开周深的手，覆盖肌肉的小腿一蹬又回到了窄台上，灯光骤暗，从台侧散出些雾气，再亮时那些软胶的面具已经摘落，露出一张张稍显稚嫩的脸。

变幻成人的男孩们又跳下台子，回到之前的位置继续未完成的舞蹈动作，他们身上的糯纸被方才的雾气化尽了，美好的肉体一览无余。

周深的眼光从男孩的肩膀游到小腿，颇为满意的点着头，手上慢条斯理的拆着一卷捆好的纸币，当然是这的代金道具，不过对于这的工作人员来说，可是可以换现的真金白银。

他两手掐着这一摞缓缓拧出个扇面来，每展开一些，落在他手上的眼光就热烈一些，周深扬起头看着那双单纯渴望的眼睛，歪着头笑了一声，也不说话，只瞟一眼那男孩身上仅剩的布料。

后者会意的往前挪了几步，停在周深手可以触碰到且不会冒犯的位置。

皮面短裤将里面藏着的东西描绘的清晰，尺寸不小，在内裤的边缘跃跃欲试，周深只是抬手在外面撸了一下，便有红棕的肉头胀出来和他打招呼。

王晰的脸此时已经黑到可以与暗夜融为一体，他这个角度可以完完全全看清周深做的事，那只细白的手不并满足隔着衣料的抚摸，还要顺着内裤边溜进去触摸肉体。

被抚摸的人习以为常，更配合周深的角度屈起了膝。

人为灯控带来短暂的失明，将隐秘的动作藏匿，周深是在这个空隙将那灼手的肉棒请了出来，灵活的手指翻动，极快的将手里拧成扇面的纸钞裹在了那根蓬勃的器官上，他食指和中指撑开只皮筋，啪的一声将纸与肉箍得紧紧的。

随着这一声落下，灯光又起，周深拍着他的成果咯吱一笑，招手令人低下头，摘走了他颈间挂着的名牌。

用方才撑皮筋的两根手指头夹着，往李琦眼前一扫。

“ 爱的号码牌。 ”

然后往身后的托盘里一扔，便有人去准备之后的事，这是约定俗成的交易流程。

肉体节目暂时歇了一波， DJ 引着聚集在舞池里的人摇摆，音乐又躁起来。

“ 开心了？ ” 李琦给周深递来块湿热的毛巾擦手。

面前的桌子被挪回原位，周深净了手，捻起一块没籽的西瓜扫了李琦一眼，靠在沙发上回道，

“ 我本来也没有不开心。 ”

“ 那我亏了。 ”

李琦正要收回递给周深的房卡，却被两个机敏的手指头一夹，较不上几个回合的劲就被抽走，拿着房卡的人一脸甜笑，弯着眼睛说这么快，将东西收进口袋里起身跟李琦说，

“ 明儿给你们放假。 ”

“ 大哥明天是周末 ……”

周深在李琦的怨声里退场，将热烈抛在脑后，带着些微熏的酒意跟着引路人往上层的房间去，他主动的把脑中的烦心事滤去，只记得今晚在他面前骚动腰肢的小狐狸。

柔软的地毯裹着他的鞋底，周深已经到了房门前，他刚贴上房卡，门就开了一道小缝，是有人早早候在门后，周深几乎是被蛮力拽进去的，继而背贴上了门板，一道身影自上压下来，室内没有一丝灯光，也没人说话，只有粗重的呼吸声落在耳旁。

接着模糊的五官迫近，似要直取周深的吻，被抵在门上的人偏头躲过，那人一击未中，气息落在周深的颈上又有缠绵向上的意思，带着水汽的唇蹭过肌肤，攀到周深的下巴尖，但被一指纤细的指头阻拦了进程。

“ 哥哥不接吻的。 ”

周深只看过一眼就知道那男孩还小，一脸单纯的没想到也来玩这套，周深一向不喜欢在性事中被别人掌控，一把掐在那人臀窝，却摸到一层厚衣料，周深眉尖一蹙，

“ 你不乖哦。 ” 语气不大耐烦，

“ 自己脱。 ”

说着周深的手越过被硬布包裹的臀部，顺着腰窝往上摸，瘦骨细腰，他并没有摸到意料之内的厚实肌肉。

惊觉性一下就提上了头，他脚后跟原本就是抵着门，现下正好借力往那人两腿之间的脆弱处一顶，一道闷声的嘤咛呼出，落在身上的影子矮了。

周深即刻折肘架出一个安全范围，另一只手摸去开灯，他嗓音低下来，带着股凶狠劲儿，

“ 你是谁？ ”

话音刚落，他拨开了廊灯，旋即对上一双真真正正的狐狸眼睛。

“ 王 …… 晰哥？ ”


	10. Chapter 10

10

王晰清晰的五官由视网膜回传到周深大脑，他自知这一腿用了多大的力气，赶紧心虚的用整个身体去承王晰的重量。

但量级上的绝对压制令两人双双栽倒，王晰的头瘫在周深肩膀上，灼热的呼吸顺着锁骨流进胸口，夹杂着带有痛感的嘤咛。

很不合时宜的周深好像被王晰喘硬了，刚才在舞池他的器官就已有抬头的迹象，王晰的低呼好像带着他胸口一起在震颤，男声的呻吟让人莫名的升起征服的欲望。

不过周深还是很理智的问，

“ 晰哥你怎么样，我是不是顶疼你了。 ”

话既出口，周深又觉得不大对味，但不及他细想肩膀上的热度就离开了，转而扫上他下半张脸，周深躲闪不及，两瓣软肉直接贴了上来，一条蛮横的舌头撞开了牙关。

酒气与津液同时侵入，与周深那条不知所措的软舌纠缠，周深被挪不开的重量压在门上，只能一味承受这忽然的亲吻。

周深不再是第一次的僵直，虽然他郁气未消，但接吻所带来的快感在疯狂的将他淹没，唇齿相贴时果然能很快的勾起欲望，动作下意识的回应继而变的缠绵，当周深找回一丝理智的时候，他的手已经攀上王晰的大臂。

周深猛然将王晰推开，自己靠在门上急促的喘着，王晰分明不是他喜爱的类型，可他升腾的欲望已经无法抑制，在裤子里顶得胀痛。

周深呼了两口长气，瞳仁贴着上目线，用可贵的理智冲着王晰说，

“ 出去。 ”

不说还好，这两个字更让王晰心里腾起火气，他从看周深喝下第一杯酒的时候，满脑子都是周深缠绵在别人身上求爱的模样，他的合法丈夫可以随便摸什么人的下体，却那么抗拒他的吻。

王晰回看着周深不善的眼光，一点也没怵的凶了回去，他一手撑在门上，虽然下体的痛感让他气弱，但借着身高，让他有气势质问道，

“ 为什么我不行？ ”

王晰的语气是很刚硬，可他醉酒时脸上浮起的薄红让他看起来无比柔软，深珀的眼睛直勾勾的落在周深脸上，莫名的含了层水光，周深被这眼睛看得一愣，下意识反问道，

“ 你哪不行？ ”

王晰疑惑的嗯了一声，好像是在思考自己哪不行，却又突然啃上周深的嘴 —— 男人不能说不行。

周深操了一声拨开王晰的脸，那薄皮烫的周深手心都热，被拨开的人神色一凛，又转过头怒视，

“ 周深，你点的人，都不亲嘴儿吗？ ”

一提这事周深的气也上来，他冷笑一声，回道，

“ 我点的都只亲鸡巴上面的嘴儿。 ”

“ 你要来试试吗？ ”

王晰一口暧气呼在脸上，两只薄眼睛一动不动的盯着周深，嘴唇开合，说，

“ 试试就试试。 ” 然后就低头去拆周深的裤子。

这下轮到周深慌乱，王晰直接伸手把他裤裆里的东西掏出来，扯扣子的时候就硌了周深一下，现下被王晰囫囵的握在手里，周深有种自己命根子不报的想法，然而王晰就跟着了魔一样，低头就要去含，被周深赶紧托着下巴拦住了。

周深掰着王晰的下巴让他抬头，入目的却是一双盈盈的眼睛，蒙着一层薄雾，竟是有几分憨真，可语气还是凶的，

“ 你不让我试吗？ ” 王晰扬了声质问他。

周深没想到王晰喝多了还有这样的一面，这闪过的柔软挠在了周深心里，他喉间滚了一下，平日清脆的嗓音也不亮了，他被欲望裹着，有些沙哑的问，

“ 你真要试？ ”

王晰只用冷声哼他，手不住的套弄周深的肉茎，周深从胸口深吸了一口气，不再给王晰反悔的机会，贴了嘴唇过去，主动请出那滑软的舌头纠缠，他的吻技生疏，但手上的功夫快，摸着就把王晰的裤子解了，让两人的性器贴在一起打过招呼，周深扣着王晰的后脑分开了吻，命令道，

“ 上床。 ”

王晰在吻里尝到了甜头，自己蹬了裤子上床，他惯性的大爷姿势靠在床头，等人主动上来缠绵，周深眄着王晰摊开的姿势，脸上的冷笑一点儿也不藏，他一边解衣服扣子一边走近，有些人就是不肏一顿不知道 1 字儿是怎么竖的。

周深折了一条腿坐在王晰身边，手指沿着他的经络明显的颈往下摸，冲着王晰的脸最后问一遍，

“ 你清醒吗？ ”

王晰直接张开左手怼在周深眼前，用鼻子尖儿指着自己的戒指，

“ 我俩，合情合理合法。 ”

周深看着王晰因着酒劲儿捋不直的舌头，两边嘴角一扯，抿出个微笑说懂了，之后贴了上身过去亲吻，手上也跟着摸索。

王晰就跟着亲吻的动作躺下去，周深的手法实在是老道，摸得王晰腿根都要打抖，他不自觉的将手搭上周深的腰，却被摁住，又放回耳旁，接着就有冰凉的触感锁上了他的手腕。

王晰从来没把自己放在下位过，心理素质过硬，哪怕一只手被牵制住，此刻也丝毫不慌的仰视跪坐在他腿间的人，呼出一口暧气，调笑着说，

“ 深深，你喜欢玩这个啊。 ”

周深只是暧昧的笑着，一改方才的凶冷气势，

“ 晰哥一会儿就知道了。 ”

周深又落下亲吻，从喉尖一路向下，徘徊在胸口浅色的乳头上，这两处乳肉一看就没有被吮吸过，还是稚嫩的颜色，周深用舌尖轻轻的去触，一下一下，把王晰激出了低声的喘。

王晰没被人亲过这地方，只觉得痒痒的，又酥麻，却又不想在周深面前掉链子，自己屏息挺了一会儿，才伸出一只能活动的手去摸周深的后颈，小声说痒。

周深倒是没多难为他，那张小嘴又顺着往下走，王晰适时的张开双腿，为周深提供便捷，接而轻轻一掌落在他腰侧，周深说他乖。

一股异样的感觉从王晰心里升起来，但他还是不慌，只把这归结为周深的个人性趣，忽然的他的腿跟被叼住，他擎了颈起来正看见那张小脸埋在他腿间吮吸，虽然不是口交的器官，但已经足够让王晰粗喘，连亲吻都抗拒的人将要含住他的性器，换谁都要激动几分。

周深沉浸在王晰的腿肉里，这人看起来瘦薄，腰上与腿根却也有腻手的白肉，可以轻易的让人留下痕迹，指下一寸寸的细腻触感都是富养出的金贵成果，比外面找的要柔软太多。

周深忍不住又闷头上去啃了一口。

嚯，肥而不腻，是条好腿。

大概是周深沉迷的时间久了，王晰自己扶着性器，套弄了两下作暗示，周深了然，他轻轻拨开王晰的手，自己撸上去，他的手刚刚能把王晰的性器握满，熟练的从囊袋撩到柱头，黏热的体液裹上了他的手指，他借着这润滑劲儿有节奏的套弄着，又起身去接吻。

王晰被摸的浑身的血都往下体冲，他磨咬着周深嘴唇，一手沿着光滑的脊背往下探，但他还没有摸到周深尾骨，异物感就挤进他腿间，抵在了他的后穴上。

王晰被股间陌生的触感激得一缩，脚趾头都蜷了起来，却还不慌不乱的轻拍了一下周深的小臂，温着嗓子说，

“ 深深，别闹，摸错门了。 ”

“ 没有啊晰哥，就这儿。 ”

弯曲的指节荡过穴口，那处的褶皱疯狂往回缩着，却将作乱的指头夹的紧了。

周深细细的看着王晰纠结成一团的五官，嘴角免不了漏出一分得逞的笑，他将热气呵在王晰耳朵根，轻轻求一句，

“ 给我生个孩子吧。 ”

“ 不是，深深，这不对劲儿啊。 ” 王晰被锁住那只手挣动着发出哗啦啦的响声，另一只手狠抓着周深一节玉一样的小臂，他觉察不出来自己嗓子里已是抖擞擞的调子。

“ 哪不对劲儿？ ” 周深腾出一只好挪的手，掌心贴着耻毛一路往上摸，沾上的粘液干了，就剩肉与肉的摩擦。

“ 你说的，试试。 ” 周深整个人都往上挪，挺硬许久的性器终于怼在了王晰脐上。

“ 我从没说过我在下面。 ”

清亮的嗓音掺进来一声低喘，周深两指头正捏上王晰的乳肉，他看着身下人无法驱散迷雾的眼睛，朦朦胧胧的，突然有一种大仇得报的淋漓畅快。

虽然周深不屑于这种幼稚行为，可当王晰在他手下细弱的喘时，看着那濛濛的晶体里藏不住的震惊与疑惑，莫名的就尝到一点关于报复的甜头。

王晰的僵硬从尾巴骨一直蔓延到脖子根，他还没有清醒的意识到自己犯了一个多大的认知错误，但见周深唇红齿白一脸的闲看好戏的模样，被酒蒙了头的人一咬牙关，已经在被走后门和被下面子之间有了选择。

大丈夫能伸能曲，一言既出驷马难追，脑袋掉了也不过碗大个疤，更何况区区后门。

有股怪异的铮铮热血从王晰心口炸开，他松开牵扯周深小臂的手，转而往他肩膀上一搭，双腿带着点儿磨人味道那么一弯，后脚跟碰上周深的小腿，僵硬的将自己舒展开，他故作轻松，半眯着薄眼皮扫了周深一眼，声音低厚，

“ 进来。 ”

王晰侧着脖子，拉出一条有起伏的颈线，像一条暗涌的河流，周深从他锁骨一路舔吻到下巴尖，捉着那双有意逃离的眼睛对视，

“ 那我不客气了。 ”

周深是学着王晰的语气说话，慢悠悠的低缓，湿热的呼吸打在鼻与唇之间，王晰怯怯的对上这一双带着精光的眼，倒吸了一口气，整个鼻腔都是含春的暖。

“ 要 …… 要不咱，关灯吧。 ”

王晰这句话说得坎坷，含含糊糊的咬到了舌头。

周深又凑过去衔住他的唇辗转，将一声好字吻进王晰的齿间，两条舌头又黏腻到一处去，周深吻的认真，握着王晰性器的手动的就缓了，掌心只在敏感的柱头慢慢磨着，滞钝的快感让王晰下意识的侧弓起背，屁股挪了寸位置，将涨到难受的阴茎直往周深手里送。

王晰一边被细嫩的小手撸着，一边被纠缠的吻，他将性器送到周深手里的时候，也把穴肉一块奉上，那时不时荡过会阴到后面徘徊的诡异触感令他头皮发麻，却又舍不得前端被爱抚的感觉，王晰有些紧张，虽说脑袋掉了不过碗大个疤，但周深要突然捅他一下，自己难保不会立即萎掉，以后能不能留下什么勃起障碍的病根先不说，但他绝对不能给周深留下一个早泄的印象。

王晰想的周全至极，并不用怎么权衡先从亲吻中撤出，轻搡了下周深的肩膀，要人去关灯。

“ 等我先拿点儿东西。 ”

周深很利落的翻下了床，王晰的性器失去了被包裹的紧致感，霎时觉得有些空虚，他撑起身来挪了个舒服位置，自己缓慢的撸着让它保持精神。

王晰眼里装的是周深的背影，薄肉瘦骨组成了有棱有角的漂亮肩线，一把能握过来的腰下是圆挺的臀瓣，这是周深身上唯一脂肪富裕些的地方，因情潮而漾出的粉红从臀尖铺到大腿，匀称笔直，光是看着就让人生出臆想。

王晰不自觉的呼出一声渴望的喘，手里撸动的频率不自觉的加快了。

“ 晰哥，你乳胶过敏吗？ ”

王晰否了一声，周深就侧过身扔了盒避孕套过来。

“ 矿脂呢？ ”

“ 啥？ ”

“ 凡士林。 ”

“ 不 …… 不吧。 ” 王晰回答的不太确定，毕竟他只把这东西抹在过别人的身体里。

“ 玫瑰味儿的油喜欢吗？ ”

周深正拿起一个小瓶，浅浅蹙着眉在阅读上面的文字信息，室内的暖光将他的小脸照的柔和，王晰又被鬼催的上了头，深情的望过去说，

“ 你喜欢的我都喜欢。 ”

回应他的是转过来的一抹甜笑，周深扫过王晰自娱自乐的手，弯着眼睛软软说一句，

“ 一会儿我给你弄。 ”

王晰又倒吸一口气，毫不收敛满脸的春意，感觉被走后门也不是什么难事儿了，可他刚出口的好字还没落地，床边一个接一个扔过来东西。

小尾巴，按摩棒，乳夹，小口球，零零散散的情趣用品都是王晰曾经用在过别人身上的种类。

夜场上面的酒店，就该是样样俱全的。

王晰撸动的手静止了，他听见自己吞咽的声音。

“ 深 …… 深深。 ”

周深转过来的时候握着一支拉珠，艳粉的半透明长串握在他细白的手里，随着他转身的动作在空气中上下晃动。

王晰这才清楚的看见周深的器官是怎样的状态，方才两个人一直粘着，只能感受到硬热，这全局看下来，那翘着头的粗肉棍在那纤瘦的腿间，是如何都协调不起来。

王晰是应激反应的夹起了腿，他不动声色的往后挪了挪，指着床边花花绿绿的壳子，这了半天，话都不知道该怎么拼。

“ 没见过？ ” 周深看着手足无措的王晰挑眉问了一句。

王晰的眼光开始闪躲，但他又不能说没见过，只小幅度的摇摇头。

“ 没用过？ ”

周深走进了一步，他的性器官和手里的拉珠同频摇摆。

王晰的下巴僵住，没办法回应周深这句有歧义的话，他在别人身上玩过的花样只比这多，前些年工作压力大，在性事上下手就重了些，但他没想到周深也是好这口的。

王晰现在悔不该当初为什么没好好查查周深从前是怎么个玩法。

还不等王晰理清了处境就顿入一片黑暗，光明的最后一幕是周深歪着头甜暖的笑，王晰只觉得脊背发凉，赤脚走在地毯上是无声的，此时室内只有隆隆的心跳声，从王晰的胸口震出来。

他像是等待被屠宰的羔羊，不知道命运什么时候降落，在黑暗中的等待哪怕是一秒也漫长的像没有尽头。

王晰的每一根手指都死死攥着床单，他从未体会过这样的压迫感，是已知的恐惧，来自那些在他手下颤抖着高潮射精的男孩们。

可王晰仍要秉着波澜不惊的模样，呼吸的阻滞感越来越重，让他每一口气都变得很长。

等待临幸的过程煎熬无比，就在他实在绷不住想要催人上床的时候，胯两旁的床陷下去，热烫的气息扑面而来。

“ 晰哥，别紧张。 ”

“ 你双眼皮都快睁出来了。 ”


	11. Chapter 11

11

王晰徒劳睁大的眼睛和强压颤抖的四肢彻底激起了周深的兴致，他听着王晰对于双眼皮苍白的解释，在黑暗中咬着嘴皮儿笑，将自己的温度覆盖在这只瑟缩的大狐狸身上。

烫热的气息呼在王晰眉间，周深的声音却清清亮亮的，像一个二十出头的少年，

“ 晰哥，你怎么跟个雏儿似的。 ”

接着一声听似命令的轻呢呵出来，

“ 腿松开。 ”

这叫年长一些的人下意识张了腿，一只灵活的小手就溜进去，骨节分明的指刮蹭着囊袋到会阴，滑过一寸，就挤出一声低低的喘。

王晰已经顾不得自己如何样子，浓烈的羞耻感沁得他浑身是汗，只能轻呼着周深的名字，却说不出什么求告的话，他被比自己无论是年岁还是身量都要小许多的丈夫摁在床里胡乱的吻着，摸着，周深还用那带着戒指的手往他穴口那刮，不见光的软肉被有棱角的宝石一碰就要奔命似的往里收。

“ 还不到吸的时候。 ”

周深用指腹堵住了下面那张不断收缩的小嘴。

王晰恨不得一头扎进枕头里死都不出来了，周深每说一句话，他的体温就要被羞臊得更热一些，紧绷的臀肉松也不是夹也不是，就只能颤巍巍的摊着，任人揉捏。

周深擎着两片薄唇辗转的亲吻，缓解着身下人的紧张，带着温度的液体漫过嘴角，浅浅的印在下颌，两人已是用相同的呼吸频率，僵硬臀肉也乖顺起来，恢复成亲手的弹软。

周深从未发觉亲吻的力量如此强大，果然是他珍藏了二十几年的好东西 —— 但这好东西却被王晰以极不美好的方式夺走。

想到这儿，周深不由得又冷哼一声，弯了王晰的一条腿跪起身，让他年长些的丈夫将密处暴露在空气中，

“ 晰哥还有什么要交代的吗？ ”

王晰被自己的大腿面儿磨着乳尖，周深是上了劲儿的压他，屁股都跟着翘起，他想伸手去遮一遮那大敞的春意，刚抬起的腕子却被周深擒住，被迫的摸上了周深后颈的短发。

王晰哽了一嗓子，终于有大难临头的危机感，不过已然退无可退，他弃卒保车，在黑暗中寻到那双含着微光的眼睛，绷着的模样全都散了，只能诺诺的喘着，轻声说，

“ 深，深深 …… 我 … 我 ……”

“ 我怕疼 …… 轻，轻点儿。 ”

征服欲猛得被放大，蒸腾在周深的脑子里要沸开了，王晰顶着这张轮廓锋利的脸说这样的话，之前还一脸凶相，现在却将软处展露了，为的是让自己少痛一些。

真他妈是个雏儿。

周深在心里低骂一句，不甘愿的将已经自己找好入口的阴茎挪开，转而贴在王晰的腿根，蹭着腻白的软肉舒缓了两下，又长长吐了口气，乖乖撕开避孕套套在指头上，抹了一点润滑去开辟新的疆土。

膏体贴上穴口的那瞬间，王晰抓住了周深的肩膀，他五个手指很克制的收拢，呼出一声，

“ 凉 ……”

“ 那晰哥捂一捂吧。 ”

软胶管被递到王晰手里，后者竟嗯了一声乖顺的接了，将东西攥进手心，正要认真的拿到嘴边哈气，双腿间就传来被破开的钝痛。

外物的侵入感分外明显，温热的甬道挤压着那只纤细的指头，膏体被融化了，一点一点的渗透到肌肤里，给了侵入者回旋的余地。

这插入来的太突然，王晰醉酒未醒的混沌心思都在捂热那只软管上，冷不防的被这么一激，浑身都跟着使力，原先紧握着的润滑剂喷了他一脖子。

看着王晰上下都顾不得的慌乱，周深不厚道的笑出声，空了只手替人将身上的东西抹开，是抹开，从脖子根抹到一边乳肉上，打着圈的将油光分布均匀。

虎口上的油推着乳肉到尖尖处聚拢，往上一提便荡出破开气泡的声音。

“ 周深。 ”

王晰一把捏住在自己胸口作乱的手，他下面已经被占了，总不能上面也遭蹂躏，这面子上可说不过去，于是他凶狠的哼唧出周深的名字。

却没想周深脆生生的应了，即刻将唇舌盖上去，奉上一番湿濡的纠缠，周深的吻技渐愈醇熟，又带着说一不二的气势，将人吻得只顾着呼吸。

还是王晰先松了捏着周深的手，才得到些大口喘息的机会，没等他补上几口氧气，另一侧乳尖就沦陷在湿热的口腔里。

王晰此刻是真真的四面受敌，周深还压着他的腿迫使他将身体打开，两个人的性器蹭在一起，尾后的手指还在进出，两边胸口都遭着揉捏和啃咬。

“ 晰哥，你好滑。 ”

还有周深时不时叹出的气声。

王晰上下两个头都涨得厉害，本身的酒劲儿就不必说了，加上身份置换的冲击，疯狂的撞着他的大脑皮层，下身也跟着裹乱，每当周深的虎牙刮蹭过他从未被亲吻过的乳尖时，欲望就更充盈一分，带着后穴跟着收缩，竟是不满足一根手指的翻搅。

渐入佳境的水声渐大了，王晰在这样被摆弄的情形下居然尝了几分舒服，窄腰无意识的扭动着，或抬或压，想要被更多的填满。

周深会意的又填进去一根指头，微弯的指腹挠揉着肠壁，贴着一面往里扩张着，移动了没有两寸就触到了花心，一声藏不住的细喘落了出来，听得他耳根一麻，险些被那微张的薄唇叫迷了魂儿。

“ 这么浅。 ”

周深有意惊了一声，他不想放过任何叫王晰难挨的机会。

王晰当然也听见了，从来是被评价器大活好的王副董可不知道自己敏感点的深浅，这天生的东西长得浅了，被说出来却像是输人一筹，他已经打开了双腿，索性破罐子破摔，就着那股酥麻的快感反驳道，

“ 我才不浅。 ”

是振振有词的小学生发言。

周深轻哼了一声，并了两指头只往那点上戳，轻重交替着，更浓的喘息就漾开，

“ 还是这张嘴诚实。 ”

周深弯着眼睛摸到王晰微颤摇动的性器上，一下一下的撸着，是同后穴不大一样的频率，错位的快感逼出一句颤抖的怒音，

“ 周深 ——” 王晰的上半身都爽到弓起来，在黑暗里茫然的看着面前的轮廓，十分羞臊的憋出一句，

“ 你 …… 你进不进来。 ”

周深早就硬得难受，这邀请都递到嘴边了，前戏不够可就不是他的锅了，他叫王晰坐起来一些，给腰后托了枕头，这个角度最适合有身高差的接吻和进入，他撸套子的手可快，指头抽出去不过两个呼吸，真家伙就抵在了入口。

周深贴上了湿吻，用他那副年轻的嗓子说，

“ 那我不客气了，晰哥。 ”

“ 疼的话，你忍一忍哦。 ”

硬热的东西挤开狭窄的甬道，一瞬间两人同频的屏息，在没入前段时又一齐呼气，一个是长喘，一个是细碎的呻吟。

王晰是真的紧张，在空调房里起了层薄汗，在胸口相贴时增加了分开的阻力，可他喘息的频率又快，一上一下的，浑身都是拍打的水声。

他从未想到自己会被这样的方式开发，被填满的地方传递着灼心的热度，未被填充的地方在大声叫嚣，这本不是什么好事儿，他却想要更多。

“ 再，再进来点儿。 ”

王晰的腿已经可以熟练的弯起来，给出更大的活动空间。

周深嘴上说叫王晰忍疼，动作却是很轻缓的，只推了一点儿进去好叫人慢慢适应，不过他这温柔贴心全没叫领情，王晰这一弯腿看在周深眼里颇有几分挑衅的味道。

周深今晚也憋了许久，再不与到嘴的鸭子打太极，他手摁在王晰腿窝又将人摊开些，扶着涨跳的肉往里顶着，进了一半，正好撞上关键地方，这一顶就是一口气泡音，那天生带着缠绵的嗓子和着情欲呼气。

王晰叫得很矜持，手指却都死死攥着床单，颇有年长的隐忍风范，

可恰巧周深是个不爱忍的，床事上的兴趣起了，就想听几声浪荡的喘，他将自己退出一点儿来，又使了巧劲儿的往那正位置上顶，三进五出的非磨着一块肉不放。

“ 深深 …… 周深，你，你再往里面，别弄那。 ”

王晰蹙着眉，是调用了许多力气才拼出句求，他身体中仿佛有一块秘境，连他自己也不知道，这地方能给他如此大的快感，一开始被破开的疼痛都淡了，只有涨感和酥痒，令人惶恐又渴望。

“ 哪？晰哥，你说哪？ ”

周深可不想做善人，他摸着王晰下腹上被顶起来的一点痕迹，指甲尖儿轻轻刮着，又往下摁，隔着皮肉摸到了自己的东西。

“ 这儿吗？ ”

周深听见一声细弱的呜咽，像是某种柔软的动物，毛茸茸的求着爱抚。

“ 是这吧？ ”

“ 是 …… 啊，不是，你别 ……”

细弱的求告淹没在浅浅的水声里，王晰没经历过这样的处境，他耳朵根被年轻的声音呼得软烂，胸口大片的润滑与水渍蔓延到身下，薄胶套子运动起来的摩擦声爬进他的耳朵，告诉他正在被干，被插入。

床上散乱的扔着一些小玩具，冰凉的乳夹可以将淡色的奶头玩得嫣红又饱满，像是野山樱桃，把跳蛋开到最大抵在会阴上磨，会爽得阴茎上下颤抖，醉酒一样的吐着汁水，还有拉珠，也是王晰总是用到的东西，翕动的穴口把透明的珠子一颗一颗含进去，到头了，再压着肚子一点一点吐出来，挂着莹莹的水，像产崽的母猫。

一下深刻的顶弄，直接将王晰捣出声收不住的嘤咛，他有些害怕了，他还记得周深拿着那串东西的时候满脸笑模样，恐惧令他本能的收缩四肢，穴里也跟着收紧，周深被夹得有些难动，便摁着那瘦腰费力的抽撞，用轻声和浅吻哄着叫人放松。

周深温柔下来的嗓音像是给了王晰一个安全范围，将他的呼吸拉长，渐渐的松软下来，可周深嘴上哄得温柔，身下却在一个停顿之后，变本加厉，磨着那敏感的点一挺到底。

然后王晰就射了。

在周深刚刚将自己完整的嵌进去的时候，他年长丈夫的精液沾到了他的小腹，那翘立在空气中的前端呼吸似的吐着奶泉，沿着肉茎流下，那突出的尺寸也跟着矮了几分。

大概也就不到五分钟吧。

周深倒没觉得王晰时间短，毕竟他是货真价实的活儿好，第一次遭不住很正常，他抚摸着王晰颤抖的腿肉温存着，没将自己退出来，安静的留在湿热的甬道里等候不应期过去。

他吻着王晰的胸口，游走到颈上，那喉结滚动得厉害，周深一抬眼，撞进了一双泛着泪花的眼睛，睫毛被水珠粘成一簇一簇，泪痕清晰的滑落眼尾，像一片湖与支流。

周深心里重重的卧槽了一声，这个场面他也没见过，试问谁又见过堂堂王氏副董在床上落泪的样子呢。

他赶紧把王晰绑着的手解开，挺了上身要去抱一抱默默落泪的人，可他一动，那在王晰身体里的硬热也跟着动，带着哭腔的喘就掉出来，周深的五官肉眼可见的皱了一下，只能先将自己的东西抽出来，王晰被下身的拉扯带得一矮，绵软的喘息就这样掉出来，正好被周深吻住，他们亲昵的贴了一会儿，周深才敢问怎么了。

可王晰只憋着嘴不吭声，侧过脸去躲开周深的目光，还是周深温柔的叫了他好几声，才支支吾吾的张嘴，

“ 我，我没有这么快的。 ”

一点点哭腔配合着否认的摇头，就是个被冤枉的孩子。

“ 真的没有。 ”

“ 深深，我没有。 ”

王晰最怕的事情还是发生了，哪怕情理之中的早泄也不可以。

他被干了，还被干射了，还射得那么快。

三重打击彻底伤害了王副董作为男人的自尊，委屈的泪水被蒸了出来，让他越说越哽咽。

周深 emmmmmm 了一会儿，还真没有人在他床上哭自己时间短的，他小心翼翼的捧着王晰脸，将瘦薄的颌骨托在手心，吻着两条泪痕说，

“ 嗯，你没有，没有。 ”

“ 那，那再试一次吧。 ”

王晰的行动能力很强，话没说完就摸到自己的东西上撸了，迫切的要展示自己可以，然而王晰那块肉今儿极其不给面子，像是疲乏了，怎么俟弄也不肯再抬抬头，周深知道这是因为酒劲儿存着，可王晰却又要急出哭腔，他两手齐上的在自己身上撸弄，这时自亵的羞耻可全然比不过早泄的打击。

周深制止住王晰近乎于自虐的动作，撸得那么狠，是金箍棒也硬不起来。

他去拉王晰的手扣住，解救了那可怜的命根子，

“ 晰哥，他累了，让他歇一会儿，歇一会儿再来，好吗？ ”

温柔的声音时时都是有用的，王晰乖乖听话，收紧了周深的手又去讨要亲吻。

一场雷声大雨点小的情事草草收场，王晰醉着又哭过，没一会儿就睡了，周深坐在床边目光放空，他原没想到会是这样一个结局。

他没想到王晰真的会给他上，也没想到王晰挨肏还会哭，周深被这几滴眼泪填的心里一点缝儿都没有了，只能低头看着自己半软下来的东西叹气，心里唉了一声。

—— 这不是没事儿找事儿吗

他分明不喜欢王晰这样的身材，也不想为他们本就拉扯不断的婚姻更添难处，怎么就叫那双狐狸眼睛弄的色欲熏心了。

周深落着眼睛看王晰睡着的模样，那脸上的潮红还未褪，暧色将锋利的轮廓柔和了，两瓣薄唇微张着，因着呼吸的缘故，露出一点舌尖，怎么看都像是索吻的神情。

周深就这么一直看着，看着，喉尖莫名的动了一下，倾下身去品尝那两块软肉，反正人已经睡过了，索性就吃到饱吧。

夏日的太阳升得早。

当王晰睁眼睛看见身边躺个人时先是疑惑，揉了揉眼睛看清是周深的时候，又是震惊再到喜悦再到恐惧，他捂着被子挣扎着往后退时，腿间被使用过的胀痛让他险些痛呼出声，王晰心下一凛，登时脚心都出汗了。

周深觉浅，听着响动醒了，转过来冲王晰露了个笑模样，

“ 晰哥醒了啊，不难受吧？ ”

王晰断片的记忆回来了，重叠在周深现在这张脸上，是他拉着拉珠一步步走过来时的样子。

王晰几乎要土拨鼠尖叫，但晨起的低音嗓子不允许他这么做，他腾一下坐起来，看见自己赤裸的满是爱痕的身子，尤其是腿根那一片红红紫紫，不敢置信的转头看着周深那张人畜无害的清纯脸，他语无伦次，

“ 深深 …… 深，你，嗯？我？？？？ ”

正好这时候有人敲门，该是送早餐和换洗衣服的，周深便只冲着王晰温柔一笑，披了睡衣开门拿饭。

早饭摆上了，王晰的记忆也基本回笼了，他僵硬的埋头喝着周深递来的粥，不敢与人对视。

—— 他丢人丢到姥姥家了，不仅被干了，还被干射了，干射了不算还射得那么快，然后还他妈的哭了。

王晰恨不得在蔬菜鲜肉粥里淹死。

“ 啊，晰哥。 ” 周深先打破这诡异的宁静，去裤兜里摸一张卡递到王晰手边，说，

“ 这张卡你拿着，里面有我存的酒。 ” 周深咳了一声，昨夜辗转的亲吻，他一早便尝出来王晰嘴里勾兑的酒味，夜场大多这样，没有熟脸是喝不到真东西的，

“ 你以后和朋友来玩好订位置。 ”

乌黑色的钢片上除了固有信息之外，在正面的角上用金粉描着一个手写的 “ 深 ” 字，笔锋劲道，像是名家之手。

王晰盯着那张卡半天，他在想是淹死在粥里比较快，还是拿这张卡割腕比较快。


	12. Chapter 12

12

两个人吃了从认识到现在最沉默的一顿饭。

王晰只扒着粥喝，恨不得把头埋进去，周深顾自的吃着，他其实也有点儿心虚，分明是他提出互不干涉，结果还是情难自禁的把自己的家伙事儿放到人家的身体里，虽然初夜和初吻扯平，但周深还是有些良知。

更让周深心中难安的是，他居然从昨夜一春里品出点儿味道，瘦薄的人撞起来的触感到底和满身肌肉的不同。

周深咬破了一只虾饺，白肉红花的虾仁在嘴中散开脆甜的味道，他喉头一滚咽下肚去 —— 真香。

不过周深看王晰闷声闷气的样子，也不好说别的什么，只开口打破这诡异的平静，

“ 晰哥，一会儿我得去公司开个会，车钥匙给你，你先回家吧。 ”

王晰看着手边递过来的车钥匙，和方才那张卡并在一起，王副董游玩花丛多年，终于是被嫖了一次，要是按照市场价，这身价还真不算低。

青菜根茎被王晰嚼的嘎吱直响，他确实想和周深做点儿正经夫夫该做的事儿，但这也算是做了，老天爷没毛病，不过周深看他的神情让王晰很微妙，他觉得似曾相识 —— 在某些个早上他也这么敷衍过其他男孩。

王晰心头咯噔一声，他迷信的想起一句话，虽然善恶终有报好像不太合适，但的确从王晰的脑中闪过。

可王晰又不大服气，他觉得自己不该被这样对待，他抬起头正视周深，摆出一副昨晚无事发生花好月圆的表情说，

“ 我能跟你去吗？ ” 这是一个不容回绝的疑问句。

“ 能 …… 是能， ” 周深主动忽略了王晰那还存着一点娇色的眼尾，给了一个很含蓄的建议，

“ 但是不一定会忙到几点，你 …… 嗯，我怕你不舒服。 ”

王晰没立刻回话，只是温和的朝周深笑着，薄唇一抿笑不露齿，颇有几分端庄。

周深被笑的脊背发凉，快要起一层毛汗，不知是不是他的错觉，他觉得昨晚那一宿过去王晰好像有些变化，具体又说不出来，但大概可以描述为从 1 到 0 的转化。

周深想到这更是心虚，夹了一只他好喜欢的三喜淮阳蒸饺往王晰碟子里送。

王晰耷眼睛看周深伸过来的手，腕子细瘦指甲短圆，但就是这只手昨儿插了他，甚至还给他添了早泄的人生污点，王晰不自主的咬了一下后槽牙说，

“ 我挺舒服的。 ” 将死鸭子嘴硬演绎的淋漓尽致。

啪嗒一声，周深手一抖，无辜蒸饺砸在王晰的盘子里，摔出一点儿鲜亮的萝卜丁。

周深从来不开那辆红旗出入声色场所，今儿换了辆索罗德大皮卡，霸道的占着两个车位，底盘高到以王晰的腿长也要把着门才能稳当的上去。

副驾的位置快要够王晰平躺，他一边用若无其事的语气问周深怎么换车了，一边将座椅调成自己舒服的间距。

周深没在意王晰调椅子的动作，只觉得他说话像是正常了，才接上话说，

“ 昨儿早上去帮给朋友送个爬猫架。 ”

王晰顺着聊起周深养猫的故事，周深一夜得意状态正好，不自觉多说了点儿，

“ 三年前抱来的，是龙哥送我的生日礼物。 ”

“ 龙哥？ ” 王晰问一句。

“ 郑云龙，我大学同学，婚礼那会儿正赶着他出差，你没见过，一会儿就见着了。 ”

王晰不熟悉这个名字，但莫名的心中好像就有了形象，他听周深这自然的语气，几乎是即刻想到前几天晚上把周深抱走的身影。

王晰一面虚虚的应着，一面翻下挡光板看镜子里的自己，虽然他不太想承认，但一脸纵欲后的憔悴确实让他看起来没什么精神，输人不输阵，王晰当即立断找了个借口，说差点儿忘了下午约了朋友谈事儿，让周深给他靠边放下。

周深莫名的眼光扫过去，只看见王晰侧头看风景的下颌线，他心里犯嘀咕但也在不远找个商场给王晰放下了，无意识嘱咐一句，

“ 少喝凉水。 ”

周深话一出口气氛又变得微妙起来，车内静静的但能听见牙齿咬合的声音，王晰侧头来冲着周深微笑，很是柔和的说，

“ 晚上一起吃个饭，叫你朋友。 ”

周深僵硬的点头应了个好，他觉得王晰还是喝多的时候比较正常。

李琦和郑云龙还有几个高层在会议室外面茶厅等周深来开会，李琦的面色算不上好，他今早才知道周深那屋的房卡被拿走了，这方面的他一向严谨，周深的背景沾政带红的，幸好没出什么事儿，不然他可是要难办。

“ 他手怎么就那么长呢？ ” 李琦一拍脑门，明目张胆的嚼王晰的舌头。

郑云龙没回话，两只巨大的眼睛垂落着好像没上线，他知道周深是潇洒，但在一些节点上，周深总是过于理智的选择放弃自己，郑云龙作为朋友，私心的不希望周深再妥协再退让 —— 比如在和王晰谁上谁下这事儿上。

茶厅的门开了缝，周深满面红光的进来让郑云龙和李琦的心都稳稳放下了。

郑云龙隐隐松了口气，李琦上去挎了周深一下问他，

“ 拿下了？ ”

周深拉出个平平的嘴，白了李琦一眼说，

“ 我还没问你怎么回事儿了。 ”

李琦讪笑，一边儿给周深递着开会文件，一边说，

“ 王晰是什么人，他要拿张房卡我也管不住啊。 ”

周深一撇嘴，他也没真的怪李琦，但王晰总能追上他脚步，这让他心里不大爽快，又问，

“ 你是不是也该查查眼睛了。 ”

李琦静了一下，说是该查了，又缓缓的说，

“ 从前你一个人，不紧俏，碰不见熟脸儿正常，但跟你结婚的人 ……”

李琦说到就够了，周深也知道王晰朋友多，这城区说小不小，说大的话其实去处也不算特别多，让人碰见也是情理之中，他多一层身份，制约也就更多了一层。

周深啧了一声，也不再问，只拿了材料开会去了。

王晰在路边等了好一会儿才等到人来接他。

“ 我看你是皮实了。 ” 王晰上车先凶了一嘴。

驾驶位上那眉眼深邃的人憨憨一笑，兔儿似得牙展出来，眼尾掐出一条笑褶，回他说，

“ 我爸压着我干活，才跑出来。 ”

“ 你下回跟我叔提我。 ” 王晰仰着下巴很傲的回了一句。

阿云嘎啧了一下，小声的说，

“ 提你我更出不来了。 ”

可惜被王晰听见，他竖着眉毛转过去，

“ 阿云嘎我看你是叫内蒙风沙给吹的找不着哥了。 ”

王晰和阿云嘎是从小玩到大的朋友，家境相仿，阿云嘎家里也是做实业的，只不过这实业公司的少董好爱上却和王晰大不一样，像是天生反骨，十七岁的时候非要去学音乐，公司事务一概不看，上大学报志愿的时候几乎在家里上演谍战大戏，奈何实力不济最后还是被扭送去商学院，当时阿云嘎一咬牙，申了国外的学校直接就走了，王晰看热闹不嫌事儿大，全程资助阿云嘎的叛逆计划，之后被自己母亲得知，挨了一通好骂。

阿云嘎消失的彻底又决绝，他家人确实被自家孩子的魄力猛了一下，双方各退一步，给了阿云嘎十年的自由时光，二十八岁的时候，必须要回来接手公司。

不过阿云嘎提早了两年回来，这是他给家人的尊重。

回国的日子不算好过，阿云嘎从基层做起，隔三差五的被发去外地考察实况，这次是在内蒙待了大半年，错过了王晰的婚礼，却带回了一脸草原的风。

阿云嘎闷闷的笑了两声，略过风沙的话题问，

“ 嫂子呢？ ”

“ 估计忙着呢，咱晚上一起吃个饭。 ”

阿云嘎眼睛一亮，赶紧拿了手机给自己父亲打电话说晚上饭局他就不去了，王晰约他出去吃饭。

王晰半个耳朵听着，心里说这才知道提他晰哥，又听后半句。

“ 您甭操心了，晰哥说给我介绍对象。 ”

王晰一下叫吐沫呛了嗓子，眼光扫过去的时候那边也结束通话，他提着声问，

“ 我啥时候说给你介绍对象了。 ”

阿云嘎哎一声，

“ 这不是好用吗，省的我爸又隔三差五的往我身边塞人。 ”

“ 我怎么就在保媒拉纤的活儿上好用了？ ”

“ 你身边不缺人呗。 ”

王晰白了阿云嘎一眼，抿着嘴回他，

“ 可不敢乱说。 ”

“ 收心了？ ”

王晰半肯定的哼了一声，他和周深的关系不是三言两语说得清的，就也不和阿云嘎多解释，不过阿云嘎也没将重点放在这，他余光里都是王晰那张纵欲过度的脸，心里头佩服的叹一声，

“ 看来嫂子是厉害。 ”

王晰还没明白阿云嘎这有感而发是哪来的，又听见阿云嘎苦口婆心的说，

“ 晰哥，咱岁数大了，得要有节制，新婚恩爱也不能这么消耗身体啊。 ”

阿云嘎瞥见王晰的脸一黑，以为自己说中了，便得寸进尺，

“ 这种事儿，咱不能说要，就给，是吧，晰哥你玩那么多年，底子都空 ……”

阿云嘎的声音越说越小，嗖嗖的冷气从副驾驶上飘过来，冻的他隐隐打了个寒战，开窗让湿热的夏风钻进来。

提起性生活，昨夜的事情就在王晰脑中挥之不去，虽然还是模糊的碎片，但有几个场面他还记得的，比如周深手里的拉珠，和他早泄的老二。

想到这王晰的脸又黑了一层，手根下意识在肾的部位摁了一摁，又搭上自己的腕脉，倒也没有亏空的感觉。

阿云嘎看着王晰诡异的动作咧了一下嘴，下牙龈暴露在空气里，他也不敢多问，就老实开车。

下午没什么去处，俩人就去推了个油，王晰折腾一晚，净做些他没做过的动作，身上就觉得乏。

换衣服的时候王晰在镜子里看见自己绕着胸口散开的吻痕，周深是真狠，把他两边乳头都嘬肿了，现在还能看出来点痕迹。

王晰换衣服的速度一下就加快了，甚至躲躲藏藏，生怕腿上也有什么见不得人的印记，相比较阿云嘎就大大方方的脱裤子，王晰衣服穿好了，眼睛不自觉的往阿云嘎腿间扫，不是他变态，是阿云嘎的东西实在是大，鼓鼓囊囊的快要顶别人俩，任谁都要瞥一眼。

不过王晰偷窥的目光躲闪的不及时，正好让阿云嘎撞上，他也不生气，就冲着王晰那张虚伪的看向别处的脸一笑，露出两颗俏皮的兔牙。

这可给王晰笑的心里一颤，阿云嘎刚从国外回来的时候可瘦，人也白净，笑起来还有点儿甜软的意思，只不过这两年总是被外派，人壮实了脸也晒黑了些，这时候再像从前那么笑，就让人心里有点儿难受了。

王晰抖抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，一拍阿云嘎后脑勺，凶他，

“ 磨叽。 ”

开背的时候王晰趴的很扭捏，身下的毛巾不够细软，磨得他两边奶头沙沙的疼，只好叫人拿更软的垫子铺在身下，阿云嘎侧头过来看他一眼，语带心疼的说，

“ 哥，你又瘦了。 ”

王晰咬了咬后槽牙，把脸卡进专门放脸的圆洞里，对好弟弟的关心充耳不闻，他满脑袋都是要一雪前耻，他看周深那个样儿，估计也不是能被三言两语说服了当下面的人，而且他第一次表现不好，说不定还要被嘲笑不行，王晰心里的算盘打得叮当响，合计出解决方法的之后想和阿云嘎唠两句闲嗑，结果一侧头，看人家已经睡着了。

王晰并没打扰阿云嘎的休息，他知道阿云嘎的确实很累，自己家的公司不能交到别人手上，阿云嘎出去了八年，那欠的东西就要加倍的补回来，这是自由的代价。

王晰闲的时候也会想，他好像从未像阿云嘎这样追逐过什么，也没有用巨大的代价来换取什么，只是万事如常。

两人都睡了一通好觉，之后又顺便去做了个造型，王晰还没忘他有硬仗要打，他估摸对手身形，感觉带个阿云嘎也该是能匹敌。

王晰正做着头发，瞄上了阿云嘎的西装外套，他顶着一脑袋夹子把衣服从阿云嘎身上扒下来，套在他休闲装的外面，奈何阿云嘎近几年体型见壮，王晰在他的衣服里仿佛一只弱鸡。

王晰在弱鸡和不太正式里选择了后者，亲手把衣服给阿云嘎穿回去，语重心长地说，

“ 还是乡镇企业家的形象适合你。 ”

阿云嘎斜了他一眼，回嘴，

“ 要不是天天有会，我也不想穿这么累上班。 ”

“ 欠债还钱天经地义。 ” 王晰的手摁在阿云嘎肩膀上， “ 早晚跑不了。 ”

阿云嘎自然明白王晰意思，只哼了两声做表示，王晰眼见着阿云嘎兴致不高，眯着眼睛轻轻拨了他一下，又说，

“ 明儿哥带你出去松快松快。 ”

“ 我可不去。 ” 阿云嘎拒绝的坚定，他不惯那些声色场合，只拿王晰的话噎回去， “ 你说的，我债没还完，没工夫。 ”

晚餐定在北三环一家私厨，京菜，有点儿宫廷的手艺，王晰和阿云嘎到的早，但好像谁也不想理谁，只面对面打游戏，王晰这忽然来了条微信 —— 周深的，王晰立刻选择挂机划出去看，不过没头没尾的，就一句

—— 我建议你晚上不要喝酒

王晰默认周深是关心他，笑呵呵的回了个好又划回游戏，发现自己已经躺下了没人扶，阿云嘎就笔挺挺得站在他身边，王晰心情好，对阿云嘎还露了个笑脸，问他，

“ 还不喝酒？ ”

“ 不喝。 ”

“ 那挺好。 ”

周深停车的时候看着郑云龙那双炯炯有神的眼睛，心里不免还是慌了一慌，周深少见郑云龙这么有精神的时候，他知道郑云龙想稍微给他伸张些正义，只希望王晰能听他的建议，坚守自己不要和郑云龙碰酒。

李琦因为心虚拒绝参加他们的晚饭，周深和郑云龙到的时候，屋里只有王晰一个人，显得有些空旷。

但迈进屋的一瞬间，周深就感到一种剑拔弩张的气氛，他紧绷着脸不让疑惑的眉毛皱到一处去，正要开口解释，却被王晰抢了先。

“ 我是王晰。 ” 王晰先伸出手，把下颌线扬的很锋利，又说，

“ 周深的，爱人。 ”

“ 郑云龙。 ”

郑云龙没给自己带什么后缀，却凭着自家人的气势压了王晰一头，俩人交握的手一触即离，都表现出了想要立刻去洗手的状态。

周深看的一头雾水，迷信的觉得他俩可能八字不合上辈子有坎，面上却带着灿笑的问王晰带的朋友呢。

话刚说到，身后就来了脚步声，

“ 抱歉，我刚去接个电话，让嫂子等了。 ”

“ 阿云嘎，我发小。 ” 王晰先一步站过去介绍，他步子快，看到了郑云龙神情上的震动，那双杏核一样大的眼睛盯在阿云嘎的脸上寸步不挪。

王晰心里一笑，虽然阿云嘎这两年被风沙吹得老些，但依旧是高眉深眼，十分异国风情，便补了一句解释，

“ 蒙古族。 ”

阿云嘎笔直的将目光投向周深，礼貌的伸手打招呼，之后才转向郑云龙，

“ 我是阿云嘎。 ” 他吐字咬得标准，带着些生硬的程式。

“ 郑云龙。 ” 这边的回应里，有竭力压抑的波动，却也带着礼貌的疏离。

王晰扫过眼前这一圈，觉得带个队友是正确的选择。

郑云龙僵了一瞬的脊背也映在周深眼里，他或许猜到只有一个人能让郑云龙露出这样的表情，可周深看阿云嘎并不眼熟，俩人还都像是第一次见面的语气，便也不好多问，只笑着往席间带，

“ 先坐下说。 ”

落座之后郑云龙好像就平静下来，目光再也不往阿云嘎脸上放，只冲着王晰，水单在他手里，合扣在桌上用指头点着，他眼睛大，眼珠扫到王晰脸上还需要一点时间，

“ 王董，整点儿吗？ ” 他语气里是有气焰的。

王晰丝毫不怯的回以眼光，却想着周深关照的话，便先问了周深说他喝不喝，周深说不了，要歇一顿，王晰像是很宠溺的应了声好，转而遗憾的看着郑云龙说，

“ 嘎子不喝酒。 ”

阿云嘎很配合的在这时候开腔，说的却是，

“ 没事儿晰哥，能整点儿。 ”


	13. Chapter 13

13

酒桌上的气氛登时微妙了起来，郑云龙轻蔑的看着王晰，王晰震惊的看着阿云嘎，阿云嘎目光闪躲只能看向周深。

周深低头看菜牌。

“ 他们家的鸭子怎么样？是玉泉山的吗？ ”

王晰蹬了一眼阿云嘎把话接过来，说应该是，口味还行，俩人凑头的把菜点了，默契得倒是有几分恩爱夫夫的样子。

既然提到要喝点儿，周深车里正好有两瓶信陵老窖，原本是给郑云龙带的，现在拿来喝正好，郑云龙也应是，便拿着周深车钥匙去取。

席间少了一个关键人物，空气中无形的压力骤然减轻，周深间接的跟阿云嘎聊着，问问口味，又聊聊兴趣爱好。

提到这，王晰像是炫耀孩子一样，冲着周深张口就来，

“ 嘎子之前可是唱 ……”

他在桌下被阿云嘎踩了脚，又被接上了话，

“ 常在草原，还挺喜欢放羊的。 ”

周深是正面看清王晰咬了一下牙，像是遭受痛击，周深在心里压了个问号，面上不动声色顺着阿云嘎的话说，

“ 放羊挺好，听上去就有意思。 ”

王晰的眉毛又纠了一下，他没想到周深这话都能捧起来，却更想不出阿云嘎为什么要将自己的经历说的这样模糊，像是在极力掩盖什么，阿云嘎一向坦诚，也并不把过去的事当作要避忌的东西，王晰侧脸看着阿云嘎一脸严肃的左拉右扯，他虽然满肚子问号，但还是要帮朋友打配合。

等郑云龙取了酒回来，阿云嘎的话就又少了些，王晰深深的看了阿云嘎一眼，亲手给郑云龙满了盅，又转到自己从不喝酒的好友面前。

这酒年份不错，坠下的酒花清透漂亮，缠绵着醇香沁入嗅觉，王晰完全忽略阿云嘎狂跳不止的眼皮，将酒倒的满满的，又给周深斟了杯茶，他率先举杯客客气气说一句相聚就是缘分。

周深为王晰这个古早祝酒词咂舌，却也和美的笑着回应新婚快乐百年好合的祝福，他以茶代酒的碰杯，心思却在阿云嘎身上，周深虽然没仔细见过郑云龙一直挂念的人，但结合王晰略有反常的表现，和郑云龙先前震动的神情，直觉告诉他这张看起来十分蒙古硬汉的脸，一定有些别的故事。

郑云龙的眼睛过分漂亮，初见的人一定会多看几眼，就连王晰也免不得有目光停顿，可阿云嘎却半分停留也没有，像是毫不在意，或是已经看够了。

周深按兵不动的端着茶想等气氛松一松再聊试，结果郑云龙跟周深好像不是一条心，无味的场面话说过了，只把过分旺盛的精力只放在王晰身上 —— 那个把周深扔在垃圾桶里的罪魁祸首。

松柏竹花的酒杯里斟得满满的，用两个长指头稳稳掐起来一举，郑云龙的眼中总是天生的水汽，没什么凶狠却能将人困住，他说自己和周深这么多年朋友，见他结婚了也是开心，又说周深品行好，性格好，兼具十八般美德。

郑云龙自带情真意切的语气，王晰和阿云嘎都跟着频频点头，连周深自己都快相信了。

好在周深给自己卷了张鸭饼清醒过来，就感觉郑云龙这词儿是针对王晰现背的，卡壳的地方就拿酒替，王晰也不好意思不举杯，这一杯一杯下来，高下立见。

周深原以为王晰是带来个帮手，却没想俩人是一对儿拖油瓶，好朋友的酒量果然半斤八两，阿云嘎比王晰还不如，鸭子都还没下去一半，阿云嘎已经上了酒劲儿，那张五官深邃的脸上笑得比王晰还憨，感觉就像一对姐妹花。

周深还想聊出点儿什么，便引了话题，独独缓了阿云嘎的酒，有一搭没一搭的聊起来从前。

郑云龙完全清醒，知道周深想问什么，只在桌下拍了拍周深的腿又在周深转过来时用眼光荡了一下阿云嘎，两人一来一往心里明白个大概，这小动作却被王晰抓住，登时把周深往怀里一揽，酒杯又端起来开始叫嚣。

郑云龙自然应战，周深那晚被酒泡透的样子让郑云龙一想起来就恨得直咬牙，现下冲着王晰便不留半分情面。

周深捏捏鼻梁骨，只希望王晰自求多福，他的注意力回归晚餐，把眼前的炙子牛肉转到阿云嘎手边，

“ 他们家肉不错。 ”

阿云嘎应声动筷，他小的时候不小心掉进过酒缸，现下一点酒味就能把他吃醉了，周深的声音在他耳中翁翁的听个囫囵，恍了一会儿才夹起菜，他是心因性的醉酒，舌尖的味觉还敏感，尝了一口就知道是内蒙的小牛，便冲着周深笑说，

“ 你们吃了我的草原的牛。 ”

“ 我那草原的牛很开心呀。 ”

周深觉得自己皱眉皱的眼睛都小了。

局势似乎发展到一个不可控的状态。

周深坐在阿云嘎的正对面，他注意到当阿云嘎上了酒气之后眼光就若有似无的往郑云龙身上走，一触即离可没一会儿又要看回来，只可惜郑云龙正忙着，没工夫来个激情对视。

郑云龙的颊上也浮了颜色，冲着王晰竖起一根手指，重重的说，

“ 我们深深，行。 ”

王晰懵了一下，眉毛一挑极快的转向周深，

“ 他怎么知道？ ”

“ 知道啥？ ” 周深刚夹了一筷子乾隆白菜。

“ 知道你给我当 1 了。 ” 王晰的眼睛里像带着怨气似的，声音也沉闷的很。

周深正鼓着腮帮子咀嚼，没嘴来回王晰的话，只从嗓子眼里嗯？了一声，王晰以为周深是没听清，深吸一口气，几乎是带着怒音的喊，

“ 你当我的 1 ！ ”

吞咽的声音异常明显，周深艰难的咽下嘴里的东西，他看着王晰，自己的假笑苹果肌要怼进眼睛里了。

阿云嘎的耳朵像是收到了不得了的话，倏的一声凑上来问，

“ 晰哥？谁当你的 1 了？ ”

王晰都没回眼睛看阿云嘎，随手加了一筷子不知道什么东西放在阿云嘎的碟子里，

“ 没你事儿，乖，吃菜。 ”

这场混战以王晰这方全军覆没而终止，郑云龙打了个酒嗝，眼光扫过两个满面赤红的手下败将，冲着周深比了个胜利的手势。

周深哭笑不得，被郑云龙搂着脖子根圈进怀里，热热的酒气就落在耳根，十分坚定的语气，

“ 我不许别人欺负你。 ”

冷不丁的，周深忽然嗓子发紧，他静了一下，拍拍郑云龙的后背回应他说，

“ 没人欺负我。 ”

好巧不巧原本都闭上眼睛的王晰又捉到这一幕，直接拖着周深的凳子把人拽过来，扣着后脑勺就凑上嘴去一通胡啃，周深也不挣动，就由着王晰沾了他半张脸的口水，等王晰亲够了放了手，再看郑云龙的眼光，里面原本的水光都要化作光刃了。

周深假咳一声，率先起身说，

“ 我送你们回家。 ”

郑云龙主动绕过去架起已经醉的不省人事的阿云嘎，说来也怪，原本是第一次见面的人，却看起来这么自然，阿云嘎起身的时候轻哼一声，半整了眼睛看了看郑云龙，又放心的闭上了。

王晰倒是自己还能走，只不过赖着周深当拐棍，可上车就不是一件容易事，周深今天的车底盘太高，王晰喝的脚软上不去，周深也没那个力气推他，结果还是郑云龙来帮忙，顶着王晰的屁股给他送上去。

王晰回头看清摸他屁股的人是谁，啊的一声把原本的气泡音都顶破了，从副驾驶的位置都要弹到驾驶位上了，周深看着王晰那副好像是被玷污的神情，冲着郑云龙尴尬一笑，赶紧帮他把阿云嘎扶上车。

此刻他们面临的一个问题是该把阿云嘎送去哪，本尊已经不省人事，王晰也靠着车窗睡着了，周深想着要不去给阿云嘎开个房间，或者带回自己家，毕竟是王晰的朋友他也不能给人扔街边，结果一晚上好像都没在意的郑云龙开口了，后视镜里，阿云嘎沉睡的脑袋，时不时的落在郑云龙的肩膀上，他将自己又坐直些托住了阿云嘎放不稳的头，说，

“ 他跟我回家。 ”

周深应了好，也没多问，等到地方俩人一起扶着一个阿云嘎上电梯的时候，周深看着郑云龙沉沉半落的眼睛，里面有将要迸出的思念，他只问两个字，

“ 是他？ ”

“ 是他。 ”

郑云龙的声音坚定又温柔，是周深从未见过的，他咬着嘴唇嘿嘿一笑，轻声说了句那就好。

今天是郑云龙第一次知道阿云嘎的名字，在今天之前，他甚至连阿云嘎是哪国人也不知道，那只是四年前一场二十一天的爱情，却对于郑云龙来说，每一瞬都很长。

阿云嘎睡在郑云龙家里灰蓝色的沙发上，郑云龙压着一只膝盖坐在他身边，眼前的人和记忆里大不同了，却又一模一样，脸上的肤色深了，可松了一颗扣子的领口却漏出依旧白皙的皮肤。

郑云龙看的入神，他还记得四年前阿云嘎在舞台上的舞段，是爱穿圣诞红的变装女王，郑云龙看着阿云嘎宽阔壮实的肩，忽然笑出了声，他想阿云嘎应该是再穿不下那条短裙了。

不穿也好，郑云龙是这样想的，毕竟那条短裙掀开的时候给他留下了阴影，郑云龙的目光难能克制的往下走，阿云嘎的西裤合身，一团鼓囊囊的东西睡在哪，是郑云龙熟悉的样子。

“ 你为什么装不认识我。 ”

郑云龙的声音沉沉的，从他嘟着的薄嘴唇里落出来。

周深一个人下楼，今天的星星是难得的多，眼见着溽暑也要过了，身上都是清爽的风，他回车上时王晰睡醒了，一双眼睛期期艾艾的看着他，

“ 你去哪了。 ”

周深有点儿受不了王晰一喝多就露出来的憨样儿，老老实实的回答，

“ 我把龙哥送上楼。 ”

却没想王晰的眼神变得更幽怨了，他的脑子好像开始思考，贴着周深问道，

“ 姥爷家的衣服是他的？ ”

“chili 是他送的？ ”

“ 要是没有我，你们是不是就结婚了？ ”

周深在王晰的眼神下诚惶诚恐的点了两个头，但及时的在最后收住了下巴，兔子还不吃窝边草，他和郑云龙是纯友谊，他觉得王晰对他有误解。

王晰好像全然不信周深说的话，自己跟自己哼了一声就坐了回去，周深运用他丰富的面部表情冲着王晰摆了个笑脸，不敢再多说，赶紧开车回家。

但在路上，周深忍不住要跟王晰聊阿云嘎，他相信郑云龙绝对不会认错，可阿云嘎的态度总让他觉得事有蹊跷。

王晰刚开始还应声，可他警觉的发现周深提起阿云嘎的频率实在过多，他将眼光斜过去，将声音压得很淡，

“ 你总问他做什么？ ”

周深只说是王晰朋友，他了解一下也是应该的。

周深越这样说，王晰越觉得诡异，方才在酒桌上周深话里就有些在帮阿云嘎拦酒，王晰本就诧异周深为什么对阿云嘎这样感兴趣，忽然想起来阿云嘎也是在美国读书的，保不住俩人从前遇见过，还很有可能有过什么事儿，阿云嘎这几年回国变化大，一时没认出来也很正常。

王晰越想越觉得自己想法正确，他看着周深穿短袖露出的白胳膊，还有那一截在衣服里若隐若现的细腰，从前觉得纯真的全变做浪荡，他更加笃定有那么一码事。

王晰脑子胡乱，又想起自己昨夜不愉快的经历，这时候阿云嘎的大鸟不合时宜的从他脑子里划过，给王晰恍的都毛愣了，他从未觉得自己在性事上有什么弱势，周深却轻而易举的让他坚持不到五分钟，王晰想着想着莫名就堵上气，自己磨着后槽牙，周深再说话也不理了，连个眼神也不愿意丢。

周深被冷落的莫名，到家之后周深要扶王晰上楼也被拒绝了，只能目送王晰黏软的脚步，自己回屋洗漱了，他晚上没喝酒，就盘在床上处理些工作，他喜欢随手记一些文字，床上便铺了些散乱的本子。

—— 咚咚

“ 进。 ” 周深在数据里头也没抬。

—— 咚咚

“ 晰哥你进来吧门没锁。 ”

—— 咚咚

周深啧了一声下床去开门。

嚯 —— 周深深吸了一口气。

王晰的头发是洗过后蓬松的柔软，带着一点点散漫的细卷遮在眉前，眼里有未散的水汽和一点微醺的颜色，双颊还是气鼓鼓的，脸尖上带着不正常的红，像是过分成熟的蜜桃。

交叠的睡衣领子露出胸膛来，也是泛着粉的，还不等周深说话，王晰左右手同时掏兜，拿出一盒避孕套和一盒润滑油举到周深面前，神情是醉态里的严肃，他郑重的看向周深的眼睛说，

“ 我洗干净了。 ”

他的语气义正言辞，不容回绝，

“ 周深，我们再试一次吧。 ”


	14. Chapter 14

14

“ 晰哥，太晚了，明天再说吧。 ”

周深微笑的弧度很有礼貌，却紧紧抵住门，并没有让王晰进来的意思。

在王晰三十几年的人生经历中，他在很努力的做到尽善尽美，这是性子里自带的几分要强，涵盖了各个方面。

哪怕是当一个零，王晰也势必要为自己的时长正名。

做人不争馒头争口气，王晰咬着牙把自己洗干净了送到周深面前，绝没有再被退还的道理，他膝盖往门缝里一伸，上半身也跟着挤进去，不由分说的捧住周深的脸就亲了下去。

吻是碎碎的，带着分磨人的哀求，王晰只是叼着周深的嘴唇舔，又小心翼翼地往里探，他自己的呼吸先被搅得急促起来，手里的润滑剂都被攥的热了，从没拧紧的盖子里渗出一点，滴在周深的肩膀上。

周深尝到一嘴清甜的酒气，在牙膏味道下有一丝回甘，他欣然消受了这个吻，却依旧没有要让王晰进来的意思。

王晰把自己亲的直喘，唇齿分开后见周深的双眼还是清明的，都没点儿情潮的开端，王晰觉得自己像是被白嫖了，周深收人东西却不干人事，他手里拿着的小只避孕套就变的更是刺眼，王晰心一横，薄薄的嘴唇一张一合，只落出两个轻轻的字，

“ 老公。 ”

七分羞赧三分缠绵的咬字，没人可以拒绝。

周深当然也不例外，但最后一点理智固着他没有即刻作出回应，他在王晰落下的阴影里缓缓抬头，确认着眼前这双狐狸眼睛是否别有用意。

王晰只看见周深抬头，继而一双黑亮的珠子盯着他，这让他无意识的舔了一下嘴唇，王晰并非有意，只是这个动作实在情色，粉舌尖探出的一瞬就被擒住，接着后脑上就压了重量。

周深用亲吻裹挟王晰三步并两步的就挪到床上，王晰仰躺在周深的枕头上时，丝毫不掩饰自己得逞的笑，他伸手去触周深那藏不住欲望的气息，指尖在空气里划了一下，又招来了骤雨一样的吻。

周深几乎是用扯的抽开了王晰的睡衣带子，手探进去将半醒的肉茎囫囵握住，从根到顶的抚摸着，呻吟声自然跟着撸动的频率溢了出来，周深从浸润的吻里将自己捞出，他自上往下的审视王晰的姿态，这人半眯着眼，锋利的嘴唇沾了水渍就变得柔软了，呼吸之间那藏着的粉舌尖就要往出探，周深手下使力，那截胭粉就顶了出来，还带着一声酥人的喘。

周深脑子里轰了一声，眼前快要出雪花点，他不知道王晰平日里肃着一张脸，是哪来这种自然的媚态，比外面的野鸡有百倍的漂亮。

周深另一只手摸上丰腴的腿肉，滑到缝隙里摸到一手的粘腻，那是主动开拓而留下的痕迹，周深呼吸一滞，再不与王晰客气，他一口咬上那薄下巴，没有顾忌的吮吸出殷红的情瘢。

“ 王晰，我今天要做到底。 ”

“ 你哭破喉咙我也不会管的。 ”

床上原本散落的本子被胡乱的推开，周深把王晰剥干净了，在腰下垫起合适的高度，让两条白腿大敞着摆出请用的姿势。

周深摸了一把穴口探查柔软程度，粘粘哒哒的润滑油裹了他一手指头，短暂的抽插与进入都带出了不小的呻吟声，周深用自己湿润的手指沿着王晰的肚脐往上画，一直到王晰鼻下才轻声问道，

“ 晰哥，你下面好香啊。 ”

王晰才不会承认自己喷了私处香水，原本这东西也不是给他自己准备的，他朦胧的抬起眼，只当听不懂的样子。

周深将脸颊贴在王晰胸口，有意无意的磨着硬挺的乳尖，他撸着自己的性器，一下一下轻轻碰在王晰的穴口，嘴上却无知的问，

“ 晰哥是外面香，还是里面香呀？ ”

王晰被这不到底的触碰搔的面色潮红，他手搭上周深的肩膀往下推了推，腰也顺着递了递，长痛不如短痛，他咬着嘴唇说，

“ 你试试 …… 就知道 ……”

周深长呼了一口气，在王晰胸口上又留下个新印，才恋恋不舍的起身去拿王晰自带的套子，他跪在王晰腿间，慢条斯理的拆着包装，塑封，纸盒，彩色铝箔，一层一层的落在王晰赤裸的肌肤上，驾轻就熟的样子，仿佛做惯情事。

王晰不大喜欢周深这个模样，他将自己身上的包装碎片都拂去，有意的收了脚跟往周深腰窝上一顶，下颌一仰拉出个桀骜的弧度，他朝周深努努嘴，以示催促。

周深只看着王晰用一双柔软含媚的眼睛挑衅有些搞笑，他掐着乳胶套子上的贮精囊，一面往下撸着，一面凑近了王晰问，

“ 够湿了？ ”

周深也并不等王晰回答，话音刚落就举着自己的肉茎顶开了穴口，王晰少有给人扩张的经验，当然也处理不好自己的后面，吞了一个肉头进去已经是极限，瘫在床上的人因着下身的痛感大口呼吸着，像一条不小心上了岸的鱼。

周深也被夹得难受，他看着王晰痛红了的眼尾，也不想让性爱的过程变得太过折磨，轻轻动了两下就要退出去，可他刚有离开的念头，后腰又被顶了一下。

王晰露出一点牙齿咬在下唇上，他控制着自己的呼吸，若无其事的问，

“ 怎么不进来？ ”

周深眯着眼睛去捉王晰的视线，他每俯近一点，肉茎就往这具没怎么被开拓过的身体里嵌入，每进入一些，王晰的脸就要再红一度。

可身下的人就是要忍痛，就是要半分不露怯，这双眼尾飞红的狐狸眼睛彻底烧起了周深的欲望，他已经很久没有这种强烈的，想驯服什么事物的情绪，王晰是正撞上他的枪口。

周深下身的动作缓慢又有力，进三分退一分，要把不松口的狐狸磨出呻吟才罢休，到底是王晰先败下阵来，尾后起初是胀痛，可被抽插着渐渐就没了痛感，套子腻着润滑油的水声开始明显，这羞耻的声音和火舌一样舔遍王晰的每一根神经，让他颤栗轻呼，甚至想要更多。

周深感知到王晰的松动，奖励一般的抚摸着那立在前面硬挺的阴茎，他手上套弄着，往穴肉里也顶着，两处是不一样的频率，便得到了混乱的呼吸声。

周深又往深顶了一寸，好像是探对了地方，身下的人弹了腰带出一声细弱的轻吟，十指将身边的床单都攥紧了，周深此刻拿捏着关窍也不再深进，只轻轻的奔着那一处抽插，喘息像浪一样的连绵成片，陌生的快感直压王晰的大脑，他下意识收紧了腿，轻蹙着眉告饶，

“ 深深 …… 别 ……”

周深却不由他，用沾上王晰自己吐出的汁水的那只手，挑起那总是锋利的下巴，平日里清脆的声音被欲望拉沉了，

“ 叫我。 ”

“ 深深 ……”

“ 不是这个。 ” 周深又往那处顶了一下，王晰在他手里落了一声呻吟， “ 叫我。 ”

“ 老 …… 老公 ……”

周深满意的与王晰接吻，松了手又让人躺回高枕上，在王晰缓下来的瞬间，周深摁着覆盖薄肉的胯骨，挺着腰一贯到底。

被填满的感觉突如其来，却又十分清晰，王晰被这一下顶得酒气全散了，呼出一声痛喘，身体不由自主的弓起来妄图逃离这种侵入。

周深被这彻底的包裹舒爽到，决计不会让王晰反悔，那两半软屁股退半寸，周深就要狠狠的再顶一寸，直到王晰半直了腰抵上床板，再退无可退。

“ 你跑什么？ ” 周深将自己存在王晰深处，轻轻的抽动着，嘴唇悬在那滚动的喉结上问，

“ 怕了？ ”

明显的吞咽传进周深耳朵，他只当这是回应，撑好了手开始施展他的腰力。

王晰从未想过自己会有被人怼在床头这样肏干的一天，他模糊的觉得这与他本意不同，可他被撞得只会呻吟，连囫囵话都说不出，每一次抽动他的脚趾都要蜷缩，周深压着他的腿根，逼他不得不大敞着，空气里缠绵的味道架着他，把他每一处都泡软了。

一层浅泪裹上了晶体，细长的眼睛存不住泪水，眨眼之间就落下来，王晰被插得失了神，只以为自己是湿汗淋漓，周深却看得真切，泪珠从那飞着霞色的眼尾坠下来，跟着呻吟的声音一起颤抖，没几下就在脸上化开了。

这泪水像是撞上了周深的爽点，他还要腾出一只手去捏王晰的乳尖，薄薄的肉很难被拢起，虎口推过的地方起了一片殷红，王晰只觉得又疼又爽，身体不知道要表达什么态度，就只能呻吟着承受，一手搭着周深的肩膀，妄图求一个吻来缓解苦楚。

周深却没有立刻贴吻上去，他弯曲着指节荡过王晰真实的泪水，身下的动作也停缓了，骤然失去快感的王晰迷茫的看着眼前人，嫣红嘴在呼呼的喘着气儿，轻声喊他，

“ 深深。 ”

周深回望进满是情欲的双眼，其中翻涌着的潮水消了些周深心中说不明的疑虑，他嘴角匀出一股软笑，顶着王晰的鼻尖送了吻去，湿软的舌主动去搅弄那敞开的口腔，吮吸的声音和身下的撞击声一样的情色。

王晰被亲得恍惚，周深的手法高超，没一会儿就将他送上了高潮，王晰的呻吟像是紧绷的末弦，那细手指头从囊袋撸到顶，精液就这样被带出来，沾上两人的小腹，把空气里填得都是味道。

王晰还在射精的空白里，身体深处的撞击却没停，周深压在年长丈夫的身上，咬着那已经狼狈不堪的乳肉也将自己射尽了。

这一场性事还算痛快，周深存在王晰身体里喘息，王晰像是四肢都没知觉了，只把下巴落在周深肩膀上，缓了一会儿又伸手抱住。

周深偏小的骨架被王晰搂在怀里刚刚好，他摸索着把周深往上抱，这一托，半软的肉就从王晰腿间滑出来，带起了一阵肌肤的战粟，王晰无意识的嘤咛了声，湿热的呼吸盖在周深耳廓，把周深烫得一激灵，下面又要有抬头的趋势。

周深赶紧起身，掐着储精囊把套子摘下来，他想起身去扔，却又被王晰拦腰抱住，松软的发蹭得他腰上痒痒，周深一回头就看见一只半蜷缩的大狐狸，那眼里积了困顿的水光，还有未褪尽的春潮，王晰用鼻尖去贴周深伸过来的手指，嗓子里还是在情欲中的柔软，

“ 深深，我想睡这儿。 ”

周深说好，还是起身去丢了套子，又给王晰擦干净身上沾的精痕，王晰被周深忽然温柔起来的手指摸的带上倦意，他拉着周深披上的睡衣索吻，舌尖缠绵的一会儿才满意的放手。

王晰像是已经习惯了自己在性爱中的角色，身子一侧拍了拍空床，坦然的示意周深上来，周深却没动，只给王晰简单收拾完，说自己去冲个澡。

等周深再出来时王晰已经睡了，他自然没有躺回自己的床，只轻手轻脚拿了床上的本子和电脑去客厅，为了明早的会他还有工作没做完。

周深摸着自己笔记本被王晰抓皱的那几页，微微蹙眉，只好翻过去在新的一页上继续写字。


	15. Chapter 15

15

同所有的夜晚一样，今天也是个月色朦胧星色也淡的晚上，但郑云龙找回了他生命里的光。

四年前的郑云龙比现在要胖很多，还是个没工作没收入的大学生。

他家境算不上富裕，从小没见过自己的父亲，母亲原是位曲艺届的角儿，但有了他之后就少有时间去练功夫，郑云龙像是天生慧根，大小就懂事，把青春期叛逆期压缩的过了，中学之后就再不给母亲添麻烦。

郑云龙很爱他的母亲，却也觉得是自己困住了妈妈一生的热爱，他被那深夜里摸着蟒袍愣神的人影刺痛，毅然的选了国外的学校，选了看起来像是能挣钱的专业，没有别的原因，他只是想与母亲调换一下位置，自己去做那巍峨不动的山。

可惜经济不是他感兴趣的专业，与生俱来的艺术分子总是在他血脉里叫嚣，所以学习的过程中注定有许多阻碍，大学的课业又难又紧，他对自己要求又高，被压力赶着每天都能长二两肉，饶是周深千方百计的带他出去放松，也没什么大用。

直到那场音乐剧。

郑云龙现在还记得，那天风特大，吹得他一个多月没剪的头发都糊在脸上，进剧场落座之后脑袋都嗡嗡的，在音乐开场之后才逐渐的缓回来。

RENT 这部剧的音乐剧奏特别好，多条故事线一起叙述，却纷而不乱，鼓点密集的快歌之后是徐徐展开的第一个故事。

只有一点月光的舞台，轻轻的拍打声，接着一句温柔的询问，

‘You okay, honey?’

郑云龙莫名被震动，这句话好像是在问他，托周深的福，他们的座位很好，让郑云龙可以看清演职人员的神情，那是一张好瘦的脸，眉骨高高的，有一股带着韧劲儿的漂亮。

郑云龙不知道自己为什么会这样强大的代入感，他好像能实质的感受到那灰暗却有光的日子，那种挣扎向上却能恒久的热爱生活，永不泯灭的波西米亚精神。

剧中的 Angel 凝合了郑云龙所有的渴求。

演出到最后，郑云龙哭的视线模糊，甚至要被周深搂在怀里安抚，却也哭的畅快，像是一场雨浇透了心中所有积郁，把信念又塑了一身金像。

那晚他主动拉着周深喝酒，郑云龙难得喝醉，他醉得不省人事，却也睡了自打出国以来最安稳的一觉。

许是上天眷顾，让郑云龙有机会把照亮他那束光，带回自己家里，和自己的身体里。

夜又浓了些许，郑云龙坐在客厅的地毯上头枕着沙发沿，橘色的猫儿窝在他腿间，晚上留下的酒气还在他脸上，却丝毫也没有倦意，他在黑暗中细细的看着眼前熟睡的人，嘴巴一张一合，他在默念一个名字。

“ 阿云嘎。 ”

原来你叫阿云嘎。

阿云嘎在睡梦里翻身时摸到个毛绒的东西，像一只手感异常好的猫儿，他越摸越起劲儿，甚至想拎起来抱在怀里揉搓，可还没等他这样做瞌睡就到了头，睁眼就对上了一双猫似的漂亮眼睛，在往下看看，还有一双真猫眼睛。

六目相对静了好一会儿，阿云嘎后知后觉的尖叫，赶紧收了手往后一缩，撑起半个身子，尴尬且不失礼貌的笑了笑说，

“ 冒犯了。 ”

阿云嘎一早就认出来郑云龙，哪怕这人比四年前瘦了许多，像是被刀削锤炼过，可那双眼睛依旧清澈，透亮的如同一汪水，能存住当年的记忆，存住他八年的自由。

那是阿云嘎的最后一轮戏，当剧团离开洛杉矶的时候，阿云嘎也就要回国了，可他没想到会认识这样一个人，在那牛鬼蛇神各显神通的城市，郑云龙高大又圆钝，但他捧着一束雏菊时，却浸满了异国的春天，笑的时候眼睛弯成月牙泉，碎碎的牙齿也一并露出来。

心动来的莫名，阿云嘎情难自禁的谈了一场二十一天的恋爱，作为自由人最后的时光。

但也是他不告而别，临走时只留下写在餐巾上的一句话

——Never See Again

阿云嘎甚至都没有告诉郑云龙他也是讲汉语的。

阿云嘎当年走的决绝，是知道他们没有以后，阿云嘎甚至都不知道自己回国之后要做什么。

但这次再遇见，同样的他们仍没有以后，因为阿云嘎知道自己要做什么。

郑云龙怀里的橘猫被阿云嘎吓的快炸了毛，一梗脖子跑得老远，阿云嘎的追着那橙黄的团子看了两眼，回过头来冲郑云龙露了个歉笑。

不知是否因着这歉意，郑云龙的那汪泉水里透出一点难掩的小沮丧，阿云嘎不敢细看，只敲敲自己并没有宿醉感的脑子说，

“ 郑先生 …… 我酒量不好，昨晚给您添麻烦了。 ”

郑云龙动也没动，就趴在沙发沿上，仰着头只问阿云嘎的眼睛，

“ 第一次喝酒吗？ ”

阿云嘎慌乱的避开了这汪粼粼的水波，他从前就抗拒不了这双眼睛，现在也不能，只好匆忙整理衣服起身，含糊的说道，

“ 只是酒量差。 ”

阿云嘎笃定郑云龙认出了他，那双眼睛从不作假，阿云嘎的心跳的飞快，直觉告诉他务必要快走，再迟一点就要舍不得了。

那八年的时光本就是他偷来的，求来的，那其中的事或人，从来都没属于过阿云嘎。

“ 我公司下午还有事情，不打扰郑先生了。 ”

阿云嘎小心翼翼的绕过郑云龙离开沙发，他甚至都无暇拨一下自己杂乱的头发，人就已经到了玄关处。

郑云龙坐在地毯上看着好大一只人影撺来撺去，都穿上鞋了他才想站起来，棉质的居家服上压的全是褶子，方才躲远的猫儿现下看没什么危险就又凑了上来，三蹦五蹦的扑进郑云龙怀里，陪着主人一起来送人。

阿云嘎身上的睡痕还在，但被西装外套一束，整个人也板正起来，他冲着郑云龙微微欠身，又谢道，

“ 多谢收留。 ”

这时候郑云龙怀里的猫儿一直喵喵叫个不停，还在向着阿云嘎摇爪子，郑云龙把这坨毛绒绒的肉一颠，眼光颇深的看了阿云嘎一眼，轻声说，

“ 客气。 ”

门声落下，郑云龙还在玄关处站着，他撮着猫儿的下巴毛，又捏捏刚才挥舞的爪子，嘴巴胡乱的动了动，低头说，

“ 你也认出他了是吧。 ”

“ 就这演技。 ”

王晰这一觉睡的只觉得浑身酸乏，睁了好几次眼睛都没睁开，自我拉扯了一会儿可算是醒了，挥着手一摸，身边却连根头发丝也没有。

王晰皱着眉头坐起来，床上没有睡过另一个人的痕迹，只有数道被抓出来的褶皱，王晰看看床单又看看自己的手，有几个指头尖磨起了点沙红，基本已经回忆起昨晚的事儿了。

记忆里的情潮值得回味，王晰只消想起一个画面，脚趾尖都要颤一颤，他呆愣愣的坐在床上，双眼放空的啧了一声，果真有些东西好不好，要试了才知道。

王晰给周深发了条语音，倒是没诘问一觉醒来为什么人没在，只是语气发黏的问他什么时候回来，之后又去冲了个澡，两瓣屁股里那种红肿微胀的感觉，对王晰来说新奇又诡异，可见周深是比第一次更放纵了些。

想到这，王晰的心情莫名好起来，用着周深的洗护用品也没半点儿犹豫，甚至还哼上了小曲，洗出来的时候裹的也是周深的浴巾，虽然是有些私人的用品，但毕竟睡都睡了围一下浴巾应该问题不大。

家里没人，王晰把浴巾裹在腰上，湿着头发就去厨房找口水喝，出来发现客厅的投影被放下来，上面好像在映着什么图，王晰以为周深走的时候没关，好奇的凑过去看看是什么。

不过王晰没想到的是，周深在家，不仅在家，还正开着视频会议。

周深坐得靠下，从沙发后面看连脑袋都露不出来，他正听投屏上的汇报，说着说着耳机里就没声了，周深的视线刚转回自己的电脑屏幕上，还没等问就看见自己的视频窗里出现了一个和自己同框的半裸男人，接着耳机里就传来弱弱的一声，

“ 深哥 …… 回一下头。 ”

“ 啊 ——”

这一声像是被掐脖子的尖叫是王晰发出来的，他胆子确实也不算大，特别是在光线昏暗的情景下，一张突然出现的，从后来光的脸足够把他吓得跌坐在地。

肉接触在地板声咚的一声，把周深的卧槽都压了下去，周深紧着冲耳机里说了一声暂停十分钟，把电脑扣上就去扶王晰。

王晰正一手撑着地，一手盖在自己剧烈起伏的胸口上，十个指尖都泛着麻意，他气喘得粗，要鼻子和嘴一起呼吸，两只眼睛难得瞪的圆滚滚的，一脸惊魂未定的神情。

周深没想到王晰的反应这么剧烈，这惊鸟一样的样子也给周深弄得心虚，他半跪下去问王晰磕到哪了没，声音弱弱的，像是知道自己做了错事。

王晰这会儿缓过来劲儿，立马就收了惊慌抬起骄傲的小下巴，拉过周深要扶他的手顺势把人拢在怀里，两条腿在周深身后一锁，一派严刑逼供的架势，

“ 你昨儿晚上睡哪了？ ” 王晰全然跳过自己被吓得跟只弱鸡的事情，直直看着周深这张小脸，语气严肃。

周深被王晰这极快的转变翻出个白眼，心里很想说你管我，但还是憋住了，讪讪笑了一声就要起来，没想王晰早一步别住了他的腿，那不安分的脚背缓缓蹭过周深的腿肉，还带着淋浴后未干的水珠。

周深被蹭得脊骨泛了酥麻，只能回答王晰的问题，说自己要做东西怕吵着他就没进屋睡，王晰对这个答案还算满意，但也没收回撩拨的姿势，反而得寸进尺的贴了吻上去，他一手压着周深后颈，上来就是一套缠绵的攻势。

周深半推半就，任着王晰亲了一会儿，水声粘腻，啃得周深有半刻忘情，浑身的血液开始往下走，他感受到自己身体的热度，紧忙推开王晰说，

“ 我还开会呢。 ”

王晰不慌不忙，啄吻着周深软糯的脸，沉着嗓子撩他，

“ 你不说休息十分钟。 ”

周深垂眼睛啧了王晰一声，没想到他胆子不大耳朵还挺灵光，不过眨眼的功夫，王晰的吻已经落到脖子根，周深被他搔得痒了，推也没用，只能怪声的说，

“ 你就十分钟？ ”

果不其然王晰的吻顿住了，一双狐狸眼睛又恢复原来的大小，在周深略带轻蔑的神情里扫了一圈，主动摊开了腿放周深走，嘴上还怪不耐烦，

“ 去去去。 ”

周深麻溜的起来也不忘回手拉王晰一把，王晰接手接的自然，却忘了下身的浴巾裹的已经不太牢固，王晰还没站稳的时候就要往下掉。

说时迟那时快，周深一个掏手，抄着浴巾就裹上了王晰的重点部位，他手劲儿还不轻，带出王晰一声像是呻吟的痛呼。

场面登时十分尴尬，周深隔着浴巾感觉手里沉甸甸的还往外溢着热度，抬头正见着王晰那似笑非笑的神情，危机感从周深心底漫开，他倏得一下松开手，往后退了一大步，若无其事的冲着王晰咧开嘴，笑肌被高高的顶到眼下，五指并拢摆出个请您自便的姿势。

王晰看着周深这瞬移动作，慢条斯理的把浴巾捡起来拿在手里，往周深前迈了一大步，他赤裸的器官直接怼在周深的小腹上，

“ 这么想要？ ”

被顶的人呼吸一滞，要真说想要，比起怼着他的这玩意，周深更偏爱王晰的奶头，泛着浅奶茶色的乳尖一看就没怎么被使用过。

不过王晰现在明显要拿气势压他，周深不服这个，抡圆了手一巴掌不留情面的拍在王晰屁股上，直视着那双瞪的溜圆都能看清内双的眼睛说，

“ 去把床单洗了。 ”

王晰是被打楞了，感觉自己屁股上好像贴了一团手掌形的火，王晰从小到大没挨过这个部位的打，一时间嘴惊得都合不上。

周深看王晰没动，一点没客气抬手又是一下，客厅都跟着有回音，

“ 去。 ”

王晰的两瓣屁股都挨了揍之后，好像才缓回一点神儿来，两条眉毛以一种不可言说的形状扭着，那薄眼睛里似怨似嗔，把周深看的鸡皮疙瘩都浮起来，他难得有这样慌乱的时候，只看着王晰这神情，完全不知道自己该说什么。

好在王晰慈悲为怀的在周深鼻尖儿上咬了一口，就当是放过他，提着浴巾光屁股回屋了。

周深靠在沙发背上目送王晰屁股上那俩红手印，心里头直突突，他没想到不过是睡了两次，就能从鼎鼎大名的王副董眼睛里品出点骚味儿，周深不禁打了个寒战，心道就不该开睡觉这个头。

周深轻轻咂了一下嘴，又坐回去办正事儿，电脑静静地在桌上亮着条缝，周深心里一凛，翻开见会议公平上刷了一串没营养的内容，周深像是感知到什么似的，滚着鼠标一路翻上去。

让周深看见了一名勇士。

—— 深哥，你没关麦

周深的眉毛肉眼可见的抽动了一下，默默的把聊天记录刷下来，好像无事发生的说，

“ 继续吧。 ”

周深最近已经在着手整肃母亲在外的产业，是个不小的工程，那些公司背后的舅伯欺他年轻经事少，只把年账做的漂漂亮亮拿给他看，不过周深经验再少，也能看出来这是表面工整，实际上的数肯定差了远了，可这出入明账就是让人挑不出一丝错处。

周深一早就和母亲说他做不来这活儿，让他挣钱可以，管钱是一点儿也不行，然而他母亲只说让他做，能成什么样儿就是什么样，好像一点儿都不在意这数年硕果，话到这儿周深也只能应下，独自费神去了。

任务分派完散了会，周深坐在沙发上已经啃秃第三个指甲的时候，王晰又晃晃悠悠的出现了，这回衣服穿的倒妥帖，交叠的领口挡到锁骨，可往沙发上一趟，胸口又露了好些白肉出来。

周深只瞟了一眼就不敢再看，他可没忘方才那含嗔似怨的眼光，他也不敢先说话，只正襟危坐的干自己的事儿。

不过王晰也没说话，就侧躺着撑着耳根看手机。

周深好像能在这静默中听到时间流逝的声音，手里平板上的每一个字儿都逐渐模糊成了小方块，他瞪着眼睛看，却一个字儿也看不进去，脑子里忽然乱糟糟的，眼光下意识就往旁边溜去。

余光一扫，正和王晰看过来的视线碰了个面。

周深瞬间就把眼珠子正回来，拿着笔像是有思路了一样立刻写写画画，而另一只手却被啃在嘴里，但周深实在没东西可写，点着色板换了好几个颜色标记，沙沙沙的勾了四五个没用的圈。

身边有翻身的声音，周深刚想松一口气，呼吸刚提到胸口，却感觉身上的视线更重了，他像是被人死死盯着，控制着。

周深感觉心里压得很，后槽牙咬了咬回脸就要瞪人，却见了一张带着软笑的脸，王晰趴在沙发上冲他弯着眼睛，是两条不见瞳仁的月牙。

伸手不打笑脸人，周深转换表情的时候给自己憋了一下，两腮一鼓呛了声咳，王晰正借着这声靠过去给周深拍背，手劲儿不轻，像是在报复。

周深被拍的气息更散，喘了两嗓子眼泪都要掉下来，手脚并用的往长沙发那头躲。

王晰很满意周深眼眶发粉的狼狈样子，小小的解了恨，便见好就收也不追着闹他，等人气儿喘匀了才问，

“ 干什么把指甲咬成那样儿？ ”

周深是弃甲而逃，平板被留在了方才坐的位置，王晰垂眼皮一扫，又问，

“ 公司有麻烦？ ” 这话里显然就带了郑重。

周深靠在沙发的边缘缩着手脚审视着王晰的神情，正在犹豫要不要和他说这事儿。

这本来也是和王晰有关系的，他们的婚姻也是因此促成，周深先一步收归母亲散在外过年的经营，再由王晰以自己名义通过汉昭收购，将来钱的路清白明了，同时也成为王晰和周深的共有财产，算是周深给自己亲妈打工的辛苦费。

事成之后王晰是挂名董事，白吃三成利。

但这是私隐，除了周深身近的几个信得过的人知道内幕，对其他人而言这只是一个普通并购的案子，和谁也占不上干系。

不过王晰好像是游离在周深的信用名单以外，却可以被信任的人，周深压着上目线默默看了王晰一会儿，还是把平板递过去简单说了一下情况，毕竟是直接利益相关者，周深心里还是有几分稳当的。

一谈起工作的事儿，王晰就好像是换了一副清贵骨相，睡袍还是露着半边带吻痕的胸肉，但眼光却凌厉了些，握笔的手也带了力道。

可把周深看的唏嘘，翻着下嘴唇的软肉晃了两下头，他不想凑近王晰，就挑着眉毛悄悄看王晰是怎么挑错儿的。

可惜又被捉住视线，王晰一抬头就看见周深矜着眼皮挤出来的抬头纹，他嘴角抿住一声笑，学着周深方才对他说话的语气，

“ 倒杯茶。 ”

周深迟缓的啊了一声，王晰见缝插针，补一个字儿，

“ 茶。 ”


	16. Chapter 16

16

周深只好老老实实的去给王晰泡了杯茶。

滚水把碧绿的细叶荡起来，在杯里翻了个旋儿散出炒火过的苦香，周深不怎么喝茶，但闻着这雨露的味道馋了舌头，也给自己带了一杯。

不过烧一壶水的功夫，王晰已经翻出去许多页，留下不少圈点的痕迹，不像周深的乱圈乱画。

周深端着茶杯回来轻声喊了句晰哥，王晰却没正眼看他，细眼睛示意的往桌上一扫，从嗓子眼儿里掉出个嗯字儿。

周深被王晰这突来的架势弄的站也不是坐也不是，下巴颏往脖子里一缩，觉得自己应该暂时离开，等他刚要转身，王晰就往沙发上一靠，平板搁在膝盖头说，

“ 好了。 ”

周深挂着笑脸的应了一声，说谢谢晰哥就伸手去接，可还没摸到平板的边就被攥住了腕子，王晰稍仰着头巴巴的看着周深的脸，手上使了劲儿想把人带进怀里，但他拽了一下，无事发生。

周深纹丝不动的站在原地疑惑的看着王晰。

王晰的神情不变，笑呵呵的又使大劲儿拉了一下。

周深依旧纹丝不动。

气氛再一次有些尴尬，王晰的笑绷不住了，他后槽牙都跟着较上劲儿，使着吃奶的力气堵上男人的尊严，刚要发力，没想周深一个反手握住王晰的手腕先用力，接着王晰就被拽离了沙发一点点。

王晰在被动位移的诧异里还没有缓过来，就听周深幽幽的说，

“ 晰哥，手脖子要扯掉了。 ”

王晰倏的一下松了手，转而非常自然的拍拍身边的位置，

“ 来坐。 ”

周深此刻的表情扭曲得像是吃了什么奇怪的生物，但还是艰难的挤出个笑，坐到王晰边上看他的劳动成果，两个人共享一个屏幕，不知不觉的额发就凑到一起，王晰翻了几页到他重点标注的地方，笔尖尖在屏幕上磕出哒哒哒的响声，

“ 绝对不止这个数。 ” 王晰指着去年的一笔进项，嗤了一声说， “ 干白工呢。 ”

周深咦了一声，不知觉的趴了半个身子在王晰腿上，放大那页细细看着，王晰盯着周深的后脑勺抿出个不露齿的笑，眼光顺着颈后往下扫，品了品被包在薄睡衣下的纤瘦身子，眼睛一虚，用笔拨着周深的手指又往下划了两行，

“ 这活儿没有单包一部分的。 ” 王晰把笔送进周深手里，凑近了说， “ 得要查关联交易。 ”

王晰只是微微侧头，鼻尖就从周深的颊上扫过，周深听课听得正认真思考，冷不防的被这痒痒的触感吓了一跳，应激的回头就被偷了个吻。

可还没等周深拒绝，王晰已经靠在沙发上回味的舔嘴唇了，周深幽幽的看着王晰得意的神情，拿手背揩了一下嘴上的水渍，权当是被狗舔了，甩了甩手拿着平板就要走，

“ 去哪，我早起还没吃饭呢。 ”

王晰这回吸取教训直接从后搂住周深的腰。

周深低头看着环在自己下腹的手，正在不正经的要往睡衣里摸，他只好先扔下平板，再来制服这两只作乱的爪子，

“ 晰哥要吃什么，我给你点外卖。 ” 周深语气平静，但手上却在和王晰较劲儿。

接话的是隔着衣服也能感受到的炙热鼻息，沿着腰眼顺着脊骨一路往上，过了领口接触到肌肤时就变作湿粘的吻，周深是腹背受敌，精神上在抗拒身体却主动投诚，他的呼吸也粗了些，只是绷着劲儿不愿意回头应承。

薄薄嘴唇在周深颈上画出一条湿漉漉的痕迹，一直到耳根，王晰才低声的说，

“ 想吃你。 ”

周深忍无可忍的杀回一道眼光，他侧过脸来看着王晰，上目线压在黑亮的瞳仁上，看起来十分凌厉。

王晰表情一皱，即刻服软，

“ 你吃我你吃我。 ”

说着又顺势去亲周深的眼睛，用舌尖去沾他的眼窝，真有几分进食的模样。

周深被舔的脸上发粘，耐着性子胡乱的搡着王晰的头说，

“ 晰哥，我不饿。 ”

“ 你饿。 ” 王晰的话里带着说一不二的气度。

周深尽量平心静气的说，

“ 我不 e……”

饿字被吻吃进去一半，王晰扣住周深的后脑用自己灵活的舌头往里探，在牙关扫过一圈，又搅弄上膛的软肉，凝出来浅浅的水声。

退出来时两个人的嘴唇上都扯了银丝，王晰停在呼吸相交的范围里，说，

“ 你饿。 ”

周深被亲的嘴麻，长长吸了一口气，

“ 我不 ……”

随即又被吻住，口腔里的汁水存够了，可以吮吸出粘腻的声响，王晰吻的更缠绵，嘴唇在外磨着，舌尖在里面勾引着，放在周深后颈的手也松了力，轻飘飘的搭蹭着裸露的肌肤。

周深气短，揪着王晰后脑的发把人拎开，此时他已经转了全身过来，胸口起伏的动作已经显示他足够动情。

四目相对，王晰的情形也没好到哪去，暧色浮得快，一双细长的眼睛沾了情欲就没了边界，盯着周深的小嘴，就等着那个不字儿。

周深只觉得王晰这眼神是要吃他，刚把唇形摆圆，音还没从嗓子里顶出来，王晰的嘴唇已经近在咫尺了，周深被猛了一下，一手极快的盖上王晰的下半张脸，嘴皮子一磕吐出好几个字儿，

“ 饿饿饿，我饿行了吧。 ”

周深看着王晰逐渐笑开的脸，他的眼神变得复杂起来，眼皮一跳，他有些想溜，便和王晰说，

“ 拿套去吧。 ”

王晰好像就等着周深这句话，一摸睡衣兜，三个小方块就落在周深手上，可见是早有预谋，他笑嘻嘻的亲了下周深的鼻尖，自己抽开腰带，往沙发上一躺跟个爷似的展开腿，摆出个请君莅临的姿势。

周深从看见王晰摸出避孕套的时候脸就僵了，甚至开始抽动，他怀疑王晰是不是有什么不为人知的特殊癖好，全叫他赶上了。

饭到嘴边没有不吃的道理，周深也被撩拨硬了，他心里头含着诡异，但也压下身子去尝那淡茶色的乳尖，也不知道是周深舌尖儿软了，还是王晰得了道儿，浅浅的呻吟就被舔出来，王晰的颊上漾了红，好像乐在其中。

周深顺着这窄腰摸到腿间，手指头一弯探到被拓开的痕迹，他咬着王晰下巴漏出一声笑，一手给王晰的肉茎打着摆一手在那穴口画圈，他声音里带着些懒散的问，

“ 叫你洗床单怎么把自个儿也洗了。 ”

王晰被摸得舒服，只哼唧两声作为回应，周深撸枪的手法自然没得说，放在穴肉里的手指也被身体熟悉了，再也没什么异样感，王晰好像是被周深方才落在屁股上的俩巴掌拍醒了，也拍迷了，这样的痛感让他觉得新鲜，品一品甚至还有回味，连着昨晚的情潮一起涌上来，像是横生了什么东西冲击着他这几十年来很正统的人生。

周深空出一只手撑在王晰身侧，在穴肉已经换了自己的东西顶着，他将灼热的呼吸散在那吻痕未消的胸口，王晰搭了一只腕子在他肩头，自然浮上脸的情红蒸得人好像带着水光，将那冷薄的唇也衬得有些丰润，一张一合，呼出带着粘的声音，

“ 深深。 ”

周深被这一声呼得欲望暴涨，他从前睡过的人多数钱色交易，周深自己心里清楚，上他床的人几乎没有一个是真正愿意被他进入的。

可眼前是全然对他敞开的身体，能承受所有的摆弄，这样没有限度的自由足够让周深沉溺，他向上挪了些，捧着王晰的脸主动盖上一个吻，错开打架的鼻尖，他吻得异常投入，甚至不自觉的已经骑到王晰的腰上。

王晰仰着脸回吻，帮着周深把还挂在手上的睡袍都脱下，顺着那腻滑的后背一路摸下去，却没往那股缝里伸，而是绕到前面给周深撸了一下，盲着手给他带套。

不过王晰对给别人戴套这件事没什么经验，一门劲儿要往下看，却被周深叼着嘴唇挡住视线，他只好软声的求，说戴不上，帮帮我。

周深今天的耐力不高，听见这一声嘤求就再忍不住，就着王晰的手撸上套子，屁股往下挪了些，随手捞了一只靠垫架在王晰腰下，抬高那已经足够松软的肉穴，在入口磨了磨，就蛮横的挤进去。

这一次就顺进去大半，王晰被顶的喘差了一拍，张着嘴发不出声音，等周深适应了紧度开始动的时候才回过味，浑身的血全往身下汇，说不出的胀感留在清醒的身体上，之前的性事都是在醉酒时，王晰被肏的迷迷糊糊，现下清醒了才食髓知味，他难耐的把屁股往下沉了沉，仰着细长的脖子喘粗气，想再多的体会体会。

呻吟夹杂着撞击的水声漾开，周深毫无节制的索取把身下人都干瘫软了，细长的腿架不住的往沙发下面流，周深捞了好几次也没用，索性就让王晰跪在地毯上，在玻璃面的矮桌上垫了抱枕好让人趴得舒服。

这个角度比局限的沙发更容易使力，王晰的腿被别开，身后一下接一下的顶撞变得异常清晰，阴茎的形状都能被很好的感知，周深的技术的确好的叫人软了舌头，并不是每一下都要肏在敏感点上才算厉害，要深深浅浅的抽插留出呼吸时间，才能更多的感受到性爱的刺激。

周深一开始还顾着王晰的感受，但越到后他越控制不住自己顶腰的幅度，只往深了碾，恨不得将卵蛋也塞进那湿热的环境里，只听着王晰浪起来的呻吟，他就脑胀得要把身下人肏得说不出话，那丰润的臀瓣上全是他留下的掌印，红白相间的好不漂亮。

巴掌落在屁股上的痛感竟能全转成欲望，这新奇的爽感把王晰舒服的舌头都流出来，他脑中一片空白，只有感官仍在运作，会阴处被阴囊撞着，从穴里泌出的水增加了阻滞感，好像每一下分离都很不舍。

最后落在腰侧的两声脆响直接把王晰带上了高潮，被周深揉了两下根部就汩汩的射了出来，尾后跟着收缩，甬道深处被狠撞了几下，能听见周深落在他背上的一声粗喘，体内的阴茎涨跳了一会儿也跟着平静下来。

两人都放得太开，狂欢过后就导致双双失力，周深扑在王晰背上匀着呼吸，他第一次这样酣畅，射得四肢都麻了，王晰比他软得更厉害，本身自己就趴不住，身上又压了重量就直接从茶几上滑下来，两个人就全挤在矮桌和沙发的间隙里。

四目相对，眼睛里映的都是对方张着嫣红的嘴巴呼吸的情形，王晰先匀出口气儿，颤颤巍巍的冲周深竖起个大拇指，

“ 你真棒。 ”

周深被王晰这反应逗笑了，清冽的声音冲破被欲望雾住的嗓子，他自己好像也有一丝惊讶，连忙拨开王晰的手盖了个吻上去。

两人趴在地上温存了好一会儿才起来，浑身粘腻的去洗澡，又在淋浴底下磨磨叽叽的，周深也不知道为什么，再回神的时候已经跟王晰坐进一个浴缸。

好在浴缸不小，周深和王晰各靠一边都能把腿舒展开，王晰的脚放在周深屁股两边，然而周深的脚绷直了只到王晰大腿中段。

周深看了一眼注意力全在点外卖上的人，嘴唇无声的抿了一下，回手拿了个浴球丢进来，彩色的圆球打着圈的溶化，把水下的景色都掩盖了。

王晰看着忽然变色的水咦了一声，手机递还给周深，自己沿着浴缸滑下去，泡沫淹过胸口的时候发出一声舒服的长叹，

“ 爽。 ”

接着周深就踩到一脚心的柔软触感，五个趾头抓一抓，好像没有那么软了。

王晰只露个头在水面上，长长的脖子像尼斯湖水怪一样逐渐往周深面前漂，从举着手机的胳膊缝隙中钻进去，挡在周深视线的正中央。

周深无动于衷的绕开这湿着的大脑袋要去看手机，然而他视线到哪，这脑袋就跟着挪到哪，让周深半天都点不上一个菜，由于运动而非常饥饿的人忍无可忍地吼了一声，

“ 起开。 ”

王晰被吼定住了，眨巴眨巴眼睛看着周深却也没想离开，周深只能极快速的点了几个菜，手机刚放下就被带着水汽的呼吸缠住了。

“ 深深。 ” 这声嗓子眼里掉出来的低沉把周深喊得半硬，他在心里啧了一声，手正要摸上王晰的腰再贴个吻上去，谁知道眼前人下半句话立刻就换了主题，

“ 你知道吧，公司里的事儿，不能捏太紧。 ”

周深伸出的手僵在泡泡里，他下意识的啊了一声，王晰也回他一声降调的啊，又说，

“ 你现在还得用他们不是？ ”

王晰看着周深的眼睛，无比真诚的推销自己，

“ 这样的账我也是处理过几家的。 ”

然后王晰就坐在周深面前，两条腿以极其亲昵的姿势绞在周深背后，肉和肉之间磨起暧昧的热度，嘴上却滔滔不绝的给周深讲着自己刚接手公司的经历。

“ 偷天换日的人有真本事，还沾亲带故的，你说要不要命。 ”

王晰的语气认真，话说的也有条理，讲到出入平账的时候借了周深的手，掌心摊开当纸用，写写画画一套一套的把周深听得目瞪口呆，他觉得王晰好像哪里不对，但又挑不出毛病。

周深身上的欲望锐减，大脑逐渐投入到学习的氛围里，时不时还能问一句因果关系，于是两个人你一言我一语，展开了激烈的学术讨论。

水温渐凉，王晰往周深怀里靠了靠，

“ 财白动人心。 ” 他做总结性收尾，

“ 这样的人，只要是做生意都会遇到。 ”

周深跟着有道理的点头，想去拿手机记一下这堂课的关键点，却被王晰眼疾手快的拉住，几个指头蛇一样就缠绕进周深指缝里扣紧，王晰就着一手的支点，立直了身子跪起一条腿。

水波带动着浮沫荡到周深胸口，王晰的声音自上落下，在浴室里自带混响，

“ 要讲个心理战，缓缓。 ”

“ 而图之。 ”

周深眼睛一眯，并不认为王晰只是单纯的说一件事，他视线不挪，却准确无误的撩到王晰沾了泡沫的乳尖，指甲刮过那肉粒，真诚的说，

“ 谢谢晰哥。 ”

王晰被刮得一抖，很娇羞的呀了一声，一手捂着胸，挺不好意思的说，

“ 跟我客气啥。 ”

眼前的做作姿态让周深头皮发麻，但他也不想辜负这拙劣的撩拨手法，就着还拉着的手把人拽回水里啃咬。

在性事上还是要放得开才会舒畅，王晰的体型虽不是周深爱好的口味，但胜在有真诚的回应，他叫的发自内心，让人很有成就感。

胡乱亲了一通，又肉贴肉的摸着，没一会儿周深就全硬起来，他怼在王晰的小腹上刚想问能不能不带套，话还没出口王晰先喘着说，

“ 外卖来了。 ”

周深从满是吻痕的胸口上抬头，瞥一眼手机，

“ 且一会儿呢。 ”

“ 真来了。 ”

果然在王晰这句话落，周深的手机就响了，仿佛如有神助。

周深一边接电话一边看着王晰毫不收敛的笑，心口好像堵了口气，憋得他脑壳发昏，想把自己那块硬肉往那脸上怼，但周深是个理智的人，只是迈出浴缸的时候带走了半池子的水。

吃饭的时候周深恨不得躲王晰远远的，因为王晰穿着周深的睡袍，肩线上移像得了小儿麻痹。

王晰才不管自己穿的是不是像一个弱智，他撩闲上瘾，只在餐桌下勾蹭着周深的腿，他越发觉得周深逗起来有意思，尤其是在他体会到被进入的快感之后更加肆无忌惮，他想看更多周深迷失的神情。

情潮里的迷失也算鲜活。

周深被王晰含春的眼光看得后背发毛，连他最爱的梅子甑鹅都没吃几口就下桌了，躲进书房咂摸味道，那是远运来的狮头鹅，叫时令梅子一填，酸甜嫩滑的味道还在舌尖，周深唉了一声，忽然想起来他还有个八卦没听，立刻提起精神给郑云龙打电话。

一楼的书房只有从周深的卧室才能进去，是整栋房子的角，两面大落地窗外是开阔的人工湖，夏天的时候绿植碧水，景色美得不行。

虽然鸭子没吃够，但躺进沙发团里带着耳机聊八卦也很自在，电话那边郑云龙该是在做饭，煎肉的声音透过耳机又把周深的口味勾起来，

“ 咱明儿晚上去连粤局吃吧。 ” 是周深点外卖的那家店。

郑云龙远远的应了声好，又说你请客。

周深连连答应，耳边却响起了噗噗的摩擦声，

“ 我听见胖子踩我了。 ”

又听见郑云龙哎呀一声，起锅的声音过后，郑云龙的本音终于靠近了，

“ 他说他想喝薄荷酒了，是不是。 ”

“ 喵～ ”

听个八卦成本不低，周深嚼了嚼空气，忿忿的又找补了一份郑云龙亲手做的芋子糕才算满意。

郑云龙简短的描述一下昨晚情景，本身也无事发生，就总结成一句话，

“ 他不想认我。 ”

郑云龙平静的语气让周深愣了一下，他是知道郑云龙有多在乎这个人，大千世界这样没有关联的两个人能再相遇，该是多么大的缘分，然而郑云龙却像是看见自己家猫抠破沙发一样的平常，周深腮里的气泡鼓了一下，试探性的问，

“ 他会不会一时没想起来 …… 毕竟你变化也挺大的。 ” 周深说这话情有可原，毕竟他就没认出来阿云嘎，那场音乐剧他们是一起看的，但是周深根本不能把那个长腿姐姐和阿云嘎联系在一起。

“ 不会。 ” 郑云龙回答的斩钉截铁，足可见他对那短暂的感情有怎样的信任。

“ 这是他的选择。 ”

“ 我尊重他。 ”

王晰看着周深匆匆离开的身影面露微笑，舒舒服服的吃完了饭又去找人磨叽着，他之前没进过周深的房间，压根不知道屋里还有个书房，杵在床前疑惑怎么人没了的时候，正听见一声能破云的笑声，给王晰吓得一哆嗦，顺顺心口沿声找过去才发现这书房。

下午的阳光正盛，周深对着窗舒展着两条细腿，他天生体毛浅，肌肤在光下像玉一样透亮，给王晰看得又来了感觉，饭饱思淫欲的话不是没道理。

周深正聊得起劲儿，他们的话题逐渐偏离八卦，说起郑云龙家的猫胖的压垮了猫爬架，王晰走路悄无声息，浓密的头发出现在周深耳侧的时候也给人下了一跳。

王晰借着给周深揉揉胸口的名义和周深挤进一团沙发，想问周深和谁聊的这样开心，正巧周深的手机亮了一下，郑云龙三个字清晰无比的映在王晰眼里。

腾的一下王晰心里的火就上来了，然后他就想起昨天晚上他带的猪队友好像不知去向，此时王晰看着周深眼光变的危险起来，他还穿着小儿麻痹套装，翻身过去两手撑在周深脸侧，不顾收敛的先一通胡啃，把周深亲得被迫挂了电话，才问，

“ 昨晚嘎子是不是让郑云龙带走了？ ”

王晰好像想起什么似的，表情一滞，更加严肃的问，

“ 他是不是觊觎嘎子的美色？ ”

周深被啃的满脸口水，没来得及擦就被王晰的严肃脸逗笑了，口水公平的返还到王晰脸上，先不说阿云嘎当年什么样，只是现在的样子英武足够，可美色实在谈不上。

不过周深暂时不想把郑云龙的事儿跟王晰说，只闷声笑着也不应声。

王晰挑着眉毛哎了一声，又附身下去胡乱亲吻，浴袍一甩就要开始给自己松动，周深被王晰的直白惊大了眼睛，赶紧喊了一声，

“ 小爱，拉窗帘。 ”

阳光极快的被隔绝了，王晰模糊的五官扑在周深眼前，他呼吸渐热，使着一把好嗓子问，

“ 不愿意我被别人看？ ”

周深假笑一声，小声说，

“ 我怕你骚死湖里的鱼。 ”


	17. Chapter 17

17

周深到底是岁数小火力旺，被丰腴的臀肉磨了会儿就全硬起来，翻身把王晰压进沙发团里用肉茎去戳那不知满足穴口，乳肉被衔在嘴里，周深在身上摸索着什么无果，又往王晰的衣兜里去翻找，但也没有结果，周深住了嘴，冲着王晰摊开的大腿遗憾的说，

“ 没套了，晰哥。 ” 一边把自己的性器塞回内裤里。

王晰被腿间的热度烫的正舒服，一下子抽离之后灌进来的风激得他一抖，薄薄的唇下意识拱起来，一把拉住周深的手不让他穿，又将自己贴上去，把两个人的性器贴在一处揉着，

“ 婚都结了带什么套。 ”

王晰湿热的喘息声有意的落在周深耳侧，

“ 老公，想要了。 ”

于是王晰被狠狠的肏进沙发里，他身上全无支力点，只能放开了跟着周深撞击的幅度摆动。

肉贴肉的触感与隔着一层薄乳胶是完全不同的，阴茎上不平的起伏正正好的嵌入身体里的褶皱，湿热的甬道被严丝合缝的填满，进出的动作变得艰难，肉茎抽离时刮着肠壁的软肉，放佛每一寸欲望都能得到应有的爱抚。

王晰磨周深帮他翻身，那穴肉里还含着粗热，转的这一下就让他呼出一声长喘，接着几声短促的呼吸后，弓起背去和周深接吻。

周深绷着不给，却不敌王晰在他鼻尖的嘤求，一把低沉的好嗓子把周深的名字嚼碎了，再组成暧暧的欲望呼出来，让人只好回以更深入的顶撞。

在几次极尽顶峰的快感之后，只有累死的牛没有耕坏的地这句话得到了很好的验证，王晰被肏的十个指头麻得攥不住东西，却还有力气喊爽，他双眉微皱，眼睛虚眯着全是欲色，那薄唇被啃得嫣红，穿插在呻吟里时不时能掉出声叹谓，

“ 得劲儿。 ”

“ 再来点儿。 ”

周深觉得自己满脑袋黑线甚至想给王晰嘴堵上。

他也是这么做的。

睡衣带子塞进嘴里，唇纹都被撑平了，配上那双带着情红的细眼睛，脆弱的让人想把他掷碎。

周深放任自己溺在这样一副身体里，他一手撑在王晰胸口，身下的肉刃狠狠往湿软的地方劈去，在这样的性事中，他好像能获得极大的满足，他是真切的被欢迎着，被需要着。

周深在最后关头把自己拔出来射在那丰腴的腿根，他也差不多脱力了，射得脑子一片空白，坐在地上喘了会儿才缓过来，王晰身上挂着两个人的精液，他自己先射的痕迹快干了，又被周深的浓稠盖了一遍，奶白色里透出肌肤的霞红，淫靡得不成样子。

窗外应该已是将要落日，橘色挤着窗帘缝隙透进来，周深看着眼前有温度的狼藉，主动贴上去王晰温存，睡衣带子被轻轻抽出来甩在一旁，那已经被撑大的嘴还合不上，舌下积的涎液就沿着嘴角流下来，周深顺着那痕迹一路舔上去，以一个绵长的吻结束这场放纵。

两个人都累得不行，闭眼睛胡乱的啃了一会儿就先后睡着。

直到一点霞光都没有的时候，王晰先醒了，他占着体型的优势把周深搂在怀里，赤裸的肉体绞在一起，周深的腕子自然地搭在他腰上，王晰微微低头，眼中只有一张仍有稚色的小脸。

王晰轻轻从旁边抓了睡衣过来给周深盖上，原本对他来说，能想象到婚姻最好的情形，不过是和父母一样，多个生活上的照拂，毕竟在他所处的环境里，同床异梦背后插刀的事儿并非罕见。

可周深这个人让他感觉新奇，同样是要在这个圈子生活的人，周深脸上挂不住假东西，甚至连审视与怀疑都藏不住。

很凑巧的，王晰的所有个人意志正好走在父母希冀的点上，这让他的生活过的有些无味，而周深正是他给自己的一场叛逆。

身体与精神，都应该尝试一些新的东西。

周深睁眼睛就是王晰那遍是吻痕的胸口，他像是还在春梦里，追着乳尖就去舔咬，王晰哎呦了一声拍着周深的后脑说，

“ 你舌头上有刺儿啊，属猫的呢。 ”

周深听见声才算是全醒，认清自己的动作之后讪讪的收了嘴，礼貌又不失尴尬的冲着王晰笑笑要起身，交缠的身子分开时拉出了些体液未干透的粘黏声，周深站起来卧槽一声，直言，

“ 太恶心了吧。 ”

王晰像是被这句话伤到，一手撑起上半身，带着一身爱痕满身罪证，用怨怨的眼神看着周深，

“ 哪恶心了。 ”

王晰在自己身下一摸，一手未干的精液和着风干了的渣滓就往周深腿上抹，

“ 还不都是你的。 ”

然后王晰就看见周深在他面前施展了一套诡谲的躲避步伐，仿佛地毯烫脚，当周深以诡异的姿势站稳时，屋内也陷入了诡异的寂静，王晰的眼光忽然锋利，他左右手各自在腿根抹了一把，薄唇上刚抿出个笑，就冲着周深扑过去。

王晰最终输在周深的淫威之下，别看周深身高不够形成威压，但当他的手指头挤进王晰腿间，怼在那肿胀的穴口，嘴里说再不洗澡就把他干到失禁时，那看似稚嫩的相貌还是很有信服力的，王晰只能尽全力的夹紧双腿，用一点都不似求饶的语气说，

“ 请你吃锅子去，老南门。 ”

京派铜锅讲究清汤原味，只有那清水一盏，葱姜二三，才能将手切肉激出最鲜嫩的滋味，再配上独家特调的麻酱小碗，一口下去香滑肥美，赛过神仙。

王晰和周深到时候星星都浓了，却仍在门口等了一会儿才有桌，俩人一致的都没想坐包间，锅子要在堂里吃才有热闹劲儿，他们结婚快两个月，这是第一次能面对面坐下，安安稳稳的说会话。

菜点过了，王晰给周深夹了一筷子开胃红果，闲聊着，

“ 他家肉真不错，纯是内蒙来的黑脸羔羊。 ”

老南门的口味满北京城排不出去前三，六个月出栏的黑脸羔羊从内蒙直运过来，片开的时候在刀上就能看清漂亮的纹理，好肉得挂盘，码好了把盘子立起来，边角都不带翘的。

周深和着麻酱碗里的韭花腐乳，问王晰黑脸儿的羊是不是比白脸的肉嫩。

王晰一本正经的回答说，

“ 我觉得是。 ”

“ 你看你比我白，但是你的肉就没我的软。 ”

周深一口北冰洋差点儿没喷锅里，他用纸巾垫着嘴，看着王晰那双似笑非笑的眼睛，深刻发觉有些人的骚劲儿是天赋使然，周深不想接王晰明摆着的骚话，正好肉上来了，便也不客气地动筷子。

老北京有个讲究，先是用一盘羊尾油养肥锅底，等汤里带着鲜厚了再烫肉，薄切的后腿肉在锅里汆得微微变色就正是火候，再进麻酱碗里那么一裹，囫囵的一口卷进嘴里，才是正经的嫩爽。

周深吃到口喜欢的就暂时把王晰的骚劲儿放在脑后，不过还没等他入嘴第二片肉，就听着桌对面嘶了一声，王晰摸着自己的嘴角小声嘟囔着，

“ 咋这么疼呢。 ”

说着又举起手机使劲儿端详。

周深一时间有点心虚，筷子上的肉掉进汤里没了踪影，那嘴角沙沙的红痕是叫睡衣带子撑出来的印迹，和王晰第一次去他姥爷家被塞枕巾的后果一样。

王晰对着手机左右看了看，抿了抿嘴，一双眼睛落在周深脸上，

“ 哎深深，你还记得之前头一次去姥爷家 ……”

“ 哎他家肉真不错。 ”

周深感叹了一句，灵活的夹起一只刚浮上来的虾滑放到王晰眼前，再抬头像是很仔细的看了一眼王晰的嘴，

“ 这嘴怎么了，上火了吧。 ”

周深一边说着一边给王晰斟了杯茶水，胳膊努力的跨越着这大方桌，极尽真诚的，

“ 大夏天的，喝点儿凉茶吧。 ”

王晰矜着眉毛垂眼扫一圈周深忙忙叨叨的动作，差点没憋住笑，装模作样的唉了一声，使唤周深给他下几筷子白菜。

周深难得在吃饭的时候还管别人，他给王晰烫着菜，嘴上赶紧切到下一话题，直说这家肉好，还问王晰怎么这么知道。

“ 他家啊 ——”

王晰吃人嘴短，周深给他涮了好几筷子的肉，他也不好再追究周深之前往他嘴里塞过什么奇怪的东西了，只顺着周深的话往下聊，

“ 是嘎子他们家最开始的副业，在河北有个不小的羊场，内蒙的羊送来再按需供应，才能保证新鲜。 ”

“ 那的小羊羔子还挺可爱，有空带你去玩啊。 ”

周深 “ 哦？ ” 了一声，把阿云嘎这个名字在嘴里嚼了嚼，低着头涮肉，嘴上不经意的带出些关于阿云嘎的问题，王晰刚回了两句就觉得不对，他还记得昨晚上周深在酒桌上对阿云嘎的偏袒，心里就要坐实这俩人从前见过，好巧周深又问一句，

“ 他现在 ……  应该还没结婚吧？ ”

王晰即刻就抬了眼皮，眼珠贴着上目线挑着眉问周深，

“ 有想法？ ”

周深这一口被滚烫的肉片烫了舌头，呼扇呼扇的回骂了一句，

“ 你有病还是我有病。 ”

王晰听见骂却像是得了踏实，后背刚靠上椅子却想起来昨晚是郑云龙把阿云嘎带走的，他腾一下又直起身，眼睛睁得像是两尾小鱼，问周深，

“ 郑云龙是用前面还是后面的。 ”

周深这顿饭吃的极不踏实，一会儿烫着一会呛，酱汁都要从气管里返上来，他瞧这王晰的一脸惊惧也不知道该说什么好，只能囫囵两口饮料回一句，

“ 我哪知道。 ”

王晰眼睛一眯，半信不信的看着周深，他是知道阿云嘎是用前面的，毕竟得天独厚的家伙事儿不能白长，王晰和郑云龙好像八字不合，要是郑云龙能挨上阿云嘎那玩意儿一通收拾，王晰可是乐不得，不过万兴周深朋友是和他一个脾性，想到这王晰的眼神就不自觉的往周深身上瞟，他还记着周深操弄他的腰劲儿，没个几两肉的身材，动起来跟打桩机似的，凿得又深又猛，让王晰一想起来腿根就发软。

要是阿云嘎能挨上像这样的一通，王晰真是想想就乐呵。

周深被王晰飘忽的眼神看得浑身发毛，接着桌对面的人在锅子腾起的白雾里笑出一个瘆人的弧度，张口问，

“ 郑云龙也没对象吧。 ”

王晰刚刚回过味儿来，看热闹不嫌事儿大的问，

“ 你觉着他俩怎么样？ ”

周深是彻底放下筷子了，他准备等王晰消停了再继续吃，但看王晰问出这话，该是不知道那俩人的内情，周深也就当自己不知道，捧着脸和王晰说，

“ 我觉得挺好的。 ”

“ 你看他俩都大鼻子大眼的，多般配。 ”

王晰还浸在幻想阿云嘎叫人玩软了的样子里，听见般配就拉长的嗯了一声，末了才反问一句，

“ 怎么我小眼睛就和你大眼睛不般配了？ ”

幸而周深这次什么也没吃什么也喝，才能平平安安的冲王晰露了个苹果肌顶到眼下的笑，说，

“ 般配，般配。 ”

俩人吃完饭刚进家门，王晰就发粘的凑上来讨嫌，腻在周深耳朵上亲出一嘴糖蒜味儿，结果被摁在沙发上干到射不出来，夹着屁股自己上楼了。

周深捂着发胀的腰眼默默的在客厅夹了只烟，第二天一早到公司的时候，趁着没人偷偷把李琦拽进办公室，门关的死死的一点风声都透不进来，李琦如临大敌的看着周深问他什么事儿，周深叫他附耳过来絮语一通，李琦越听眉毛越拧，挑高了声音反问，

“ 你让我那么仔细的翻王晰的旧账，他知道不得剥了我？ ”

“ 你小点声 ……” 周深怼了李琦两下， “ 只要能弄着怎么都好说。 ”

“ 不是 …… 我上哪给你整王晰性爱小视频去啊。 ”

“ 床照也行。 ” 周深退而求其次。

“ 哥，深哥，你放过我，我一会儿还要组织早会呢。 ” 李琦说罢就要走，被周深回手死死的拉住手腕，

“ 商量商量，西三条的那套院，我找人给你批条子。 ”

李琦一下就顿住脚，在周深眼中看见了一锤定音的响，才艰难的保证把这事儿应下来，但还是以诡异的表情问，

“ 你这查岗怎么还要声情并茂的啊。 ”

“ 谁查他的岗。 ” 周深撇了一嘴，又说， “ 我就是好奇。 ”

周深确实是好奇王晰从前在床上的样子，他想知道王晰到底是基因突变还是一贯如此。

等晚上周深回家的时候，客厅沙发上已经展开了一摊洗得喷香的肉体，王晰抱着一只枕头斜歪着，见周深进来便眯眯眼的笑说，

“ 你回来啦。 ”

周深只能默默的从口袋里掏出顺路买的套子。

一连四天，周深觉得自己有点儿扛不住，三十如狼四十如虎的话本不该用在王晰身上，可当进入被适应，人射的就慢，还要可着后穴使劲的绞着里面的性器，得要周深泄过两三轮，王晰才慢吞吞的洒出来。

这导致周深这两天上班都有些恍惚，眼光偶尔呆滞，李琦还以为他心情不好，特意给他定了新鲜晚场去潇洒，直接被周深摁着腰眼拒绝三连。

郑云龙最近加餐甚多，吃的几乎不离手，腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的在一边看周深热闹，周深有苦难言，忿忿的当天就把郑云龙提去天津出差。

俩人开车到天津的时候正是晚饭点儿，周深到哪都爱吃个地方味道，天津菜吃咸鲜酸甜，菜色看起来富贵，晚饭就周深和郑云龙两个人，轮不上谁客气，闷声吃舒坦了才说上两句，周深看郑云龙最近食欲大涨，眼骨那一圈还薄，但能在下巴上看出一点圆润，他不免要问一句，

“ 最近胃口这么好？ ”

八珍豆腐压着一大勺米饭被郑云龙一口吃进去，咽尽了才说，

“ 我觉得他可能是更喜欢胖子。 ”

周深疑惑的啊了一声，先是确认郑云龙嘴中的他是谁，又确认胖子不是郑云龙家里的那只猫，嘿嘿的笑了一声，把两块炸银鱼嚼得咯吱响，和郑云龙说，

“ 他喜不喜欢胖子我不知道，但你要吃回从前那个体重，衣服都得新买。 ”

果然郑云龙夹菜的手顿了一下，周深满眼忧愁的搅着汤，缓缓的说，

“ 西装也得重做两件。 ”

“ 公司不给报。 ”

郑云龙自己一个人生活的朴素节省，他有完全的财政自由，但多数的钱存进母亲的账户，或是托朋友收一些戏用物件，他最近打听到一套老的红花凤头冠，正攒钱呢，虽然置办衣服的钱是九牛一毛，但蚊子肉也是肉。

于是郑云龙筷子尖上那只色泽油亮的虾就落到周深的碟子里。

周深笑的靠在椅背上，消受了郑云龙夹来的虾，别的不为，他只是怕郑云龙猛增的胃口吃坏了身体。

“ 你是想和阿云嘎， ” 周深在嘴里想了几个词儿，才试探的问， “ 破镜重圆？ ” 毕竟当年郑云龙体重骤减就有这被动失恋一份功劳。

出乎周深意料的，郑云龙给出一个否定的答案，他说，

“ 能再遇见，就已经够了。 ”

因于俩人第二天一早要去看项目，晚上便没怎么耽搁的回酒店，周深定的两间卧室的套间，他和郑云龙在客厅里准备了些明天要用的文件就道了晚安各自回屋。

周深躺在床上的时候有些放空，像是忘了什么事儿，接着事儿就自己找了来，周深接通视频通话，看着屏幕里那双小鱼一样的眼睛皱了皱，像是有心事一般的问他说晚上不回来了吗，周深这才想起来他忘了和王晰说出差的事儿。

那莫名幽怨的语气隔着屏幕给周深激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他抖了一下搓搓脸说后天就回去，语气里是交代和柔软的安抚，周深说完自己都怔了一下，他独身的日子过惯了，从来不必和别人报备过自己的行程。

而王晰却是理所应当的应了一声好，趴在柔软的枕头里，说让周深开车注意安全，少喝酒，别太幸苦，絮絮的像个老妈子。

王晰的缓慢的语速让周深产生一种陌生的归属感，像是给他被动的建立了一种斩不断的关联，千丝万缕的缠着他的神经，两人隔着屏幕脸对脸，像是躺在一张床上。

气氛稍稍有一些温情，周深懒洋洋的眨了眨眼，刚想问两句别的，只见屏幕里的那张脸上渐起了绯红，薄薄的唇漏出一条缝来，像是能透过来湿热的呼吸，周深见这神情下意识一捂腰，你字儿还没说完，就被王晰打断，

“ 深深啊 ……”

“ 我这就有点儿想你了。 ”

王晰没两句话就开始下道，手机的画面也从脸上往下挪，周深以为自己是进了什么不得了的直播间，一溜烟的王晰的手已经摸到下面，五个指头隔着内裤在自己的轮廓上勾描着，丝毫不知羞耻两个字儿怎么写。

软肉在那分明的指节下硬起来，撑起内裤的边缘露了个红棕的头，周深像是忽然被手机烫着，在画面更不能播之前立刻摁了挂断扔出去。

手机躺在床角，周深蜷在床头直愣愣的看着那暗下去的屏幕，没一会儿又摸回来，王晰没再邀请他通话，只是发了一个委屈的黄豆豆表情。

周深觉得自己脸上红了又黑，手指头在键盘上悬了一会儿，妥协的打字说自己网不好，又说明早有事儿要睡了。

但这两条都没被回复，周深捧着手机，两个大手指头做了一套手指操，给王晰发了个红包说，

“ 我看你内裤有线头了。 ”

“ 再买条新的吧。 ”

王晰是彻底没再回消息了。

周深做了一宿不太踏实的春梦，早起的时候精神有些恍惚，无意的看了眼手机发现王晰还是没给他回信息，周深悻悻的啧了一声，回手给李琦发消息催促他的调查进度。

当天的工作进程还算顺利，下午开了两个会就敲板，晚上和资方和和美美的吃顿了饭，席上周深喝了些酒，一点酒气让他精神起来，散局之后没过瘾的又拉着郑云龙另找地方续摊。

只有他俩喝酒没什么意思，周深就点了两个人作陪，没曾想他在包厢门口接电话的时候正看见一个不算熟悉的熟人。

—— 阿云嘎

阿云嘎像是刚散了局往外走，和周深正碰上，寒暄的话还没出口，周深叫的那两个陪酒的跟着酒一起被送过来，穿着让人一看就不正经，领班冲着周深熟络的笑了一下就把人带进去。

阿云嘎默默的看着这一套流程，心里头的鼓都要被敲漏了，他硬着头皮只能和周深找话聊，

“ 那个 …… 晰哥，最近身体还好吧。 ”

阿云嘎闪烁的眼神让周深有一种诡异的负罪感，天地良心周深真的只是想找两个陪酒的。

“ 他挺好的。 ”

周深本不该尴尬的，但话一出口，就先虚人一头。

阿云嘎听周深这语气也含糊的啊了两声，在心里头坐实了自己的想法，就更是犯了愁，这种情况他也没有遇到过，撞上那不是亲哥哥胜似亲哥哥的新婚丈夫在外面花天酒地，阿云嘎道行尚浅真不知要怎么应对，他又不想让周深进屋去，只能又嗯嗯啊啊的东扯西扯。

周深被阿云嘎三来五去离不开王晰的车轱辘话绕得口干，便下了请帖问阿云嘎要不要一起，他没什么见不得人的事儿，而且郑云龙也在，要是能凑个相处的机会也挺好。

阿云嘎听见这邀请头皮都麻了，他久不在二世祖的圈子里混，风格比较保守，竟不知道这些人玩得这样开，手指头都尴尬的搓热了刚准备回绝，包厢的门又开了。

郑云龙探出个头，

“ 深深你还 ……”

三脸对视之后，郑云龙冲着阿云嘎眨眨眼，很客气的称呼一声

“ 巧啊，阿先生。 ”

阿云嘎看见郑云龙的瞬间眼睛睁得溜圆，他记得刚才走进去那两个小哥是一高一矮，从体型上分配给周深和郑云龙都正合适。

此刻郑云龙和周深在阿云嘎心里已经构成狼狈为奸的组合，阿云嘎咬咬牙应了周深的邀请，沉了两口气，气势凛然的走进包厢，并不是为了什么旧情人，只是捍卫自己那个不是亲哥胜似亲哥的哥哥的婚姻而已。


	18. Chapter 18

18

不过确实让阿云嘎白担心一场，周深和郑云龙在一块的时候就真的是纯喝酒玩游戏，没有半点不能播的情节。

边儿上的小哥在洗牌，周深盯着阿云嘎那一脸扫黄打非的耿直模样，他还记得郑云龙当初被动失恋的时候说他男朋友是全天下最可爱最温柔的人，堪比人间天使，周深控制面部表情嚼了一下嘴唇，牌摊开酒满上，把阿云嘎指给郑云龙那伙。

一张牌对应一个指令，做不到的一伙每人罚三杯。

周深今儿运气实在不好，抽的要么是酒牌要么就是被罚跳舞，惩罚大多是郑云龙提的，他特别喜欢看周深的小学生伸展运动，整个人笑得摊在沙发上像一张饼。

阿云嘎侧头看他，在彩光里的郑云龙和他记忆中的样子重叠又分离，仍是万物复苏时的净火，阿云嘎只是看着，就觉得心口滚烫，一眼都不能挪开，他的神魂被定住了，没想到周深早调了一张惩罚牌在他手边。

“ 哟，陪酒小姐上岗了。 ” 周深在阿云嘎翻开的一瞬就准备好话。

陪酒小姐就是字面上的意思，甭管在座的谁喝酒，他都得陪一杯，还要说一句您喝好。

这下周深挨罚都有了劲头，敲七故意拍错数，二话没有就和阿云嘎碰杯，方杯里着琥珀的酒色，周深毫不客气的一拍阿云嘎大腿说，

“ 走着啊。 ”

阿云嘎被拍得龇牙，在这一瞬间他质疑了王晰在家里的地位，后知后觉的想起来上次在一起吃饭时，朦胧记忆里的惊天八卦。

阿云嘎看向周深的眼光里忽然多了些崇敬，虽然手中这一杯酒足够让他不省人事，但他还是准备干了，聊表心意。

酒气未至，阿云嘎的嘴唇先触上了更柔软的东西，他还未体会余温，那触感和酒杯就都不见了，郑云龙捏着阿云嘎的杯子，冲着周深抬了一下便一口仰尽。

厚底杯落在玻璃桌上发出一声响，郑云龙愣愣的看着落在他脸上的两双眼睛，疑惑的张了张嘴说，

“ 继续啊。 ”

周深五官位移的啧了一声，自己一口灌下大半杯少冰的酒，他得喝多了就有些发粘，正好身边有舒适的肉垫给他靠，周深想也没想的就枕在了陪酒小哥那壮硕的肩头。

这可把阿云嘎吓了一跳，还未从唇上温软的触感里回神，就紧忙去拉周深，他手劲儿不小，又慌张，还不敢直接捏周深的胳膊肉，几个指头提着肩线上的褶皱发力，人是拽过来了，但也把领口的扣子拽蹦了一颗。

周深被扯的晕乎，瞟了一眼阿云嘎那做了错事无处安放的手，眼光一转又到郑云龙那双脉脉凝视的眼睛上，周深在心里啧了一声，顺势往阿云嘎身上靠去。

结果被阿云嘎尖叫着躲开。

周深摔在沙发上一抬眼就是阿云嘎半个身子都折在郑云龙身上，胳膊和腿都惊得翘起来，倒是有几分娇俏的模样。

周深也看见郑云龙表面不动如山，其实偷偷给他比了个大拇哥。

周深这顿酒喝的心中躁郁，他眼前的两个人要保持着疏离的距离，可周深看的清楚，那俩人之间的缝隙一直在缩小，所有指尖擦碰后的瞬间，都有短暂的对视，所有该阿云嘎喝的酒，都进了郑云龙的肚子。

可算阿云嘎摸到一张惩罚牌，让他给最近一个联系人打视频，周深咬死了说不许替酒，阿云嘎只好默默的掏出手机打开微信，用很艰难的表情问，

“ 真打？ ”

“ 打啊。 ” 周深磕着瓜子语气里带着胁迫。

阿云嘎冲着周深憨笑一声，摁了通话键，没几下就被接通了。

“ 喂，晰哥。 ”

周深登时一口瓜子皮喷出好远。

这也不能怪阿云嘎，王晰昨儿下午叫他出去吃饭，主要质问他那段情史，之后就疯狂怂恿他旧情复燃，一会儿一条消息，总是能在置顶的位置上。

“ 哟，玩着呢？ ” 王晰的散漫的语气里带着点儿闲，忽然把脸凑近了屏幕，看清了阿云嘎身侧的人，

“ 郑云龙？ ” 王晰的眼睛忽然都睁开了，薄薄的嘴一撇扬着声问，

“ 哟呵，你这么快就想通了？ ”

阿云嘎忽然神情一僵，生怕王晰要给他说漏了，直接把手机一转，照妖镜似得举在周深面前。

周深身边的小哥正给他拍背顺气，还喂了块西瓜，脆瓤无籽特别好吃，他嘴里刚塞满了，抬头一看王晰的五官也把屏幕塞满了，恨不得要从镜头里钻出来似的。

周深观察着王晰的内双构造，两口把西瓜咽干净了，抬起手指头打招呼，

“ 嗨 …… 嗨，晰哥。 ”

郑云龙离手机最远都能听见王晰挑到有些尖锐的语调， “ 你这是出差呢？ ”

周深在花花绿绿的光下又抿了口酒，泰然自若的回答，

“ 啊，出差呢。 ”

屋内有一瞬间的静默，短暂又恐怖。

“ 深 ……” 手机里刚传出来一个字儿就被阿云嘎掐断了，他虽然没看见王晰的表情，但根据以往的经验，阿云嘎已经可以知道那双薄眼睛是怎么露出凶光的，他又看看周深依旧自然的神情，心中的敬佩油然而生，觉得他晰哥这个 0 当的不无道理，自己给自己斟了口酒，双手举起来冲着周深，说话间称呼也改了，

“ 深哥。 ”

“ 敬您。 ”

周深丈二和尚摸不着头脑，只含糊的应了一杯，脑子里都是王晰方才那因委屈而嘟起的小薄嘴。

这一晚上周深喝的不算少，脚上有点儿打飘，但还是先人一步出去结了账，完全不想看身后俩人的那互相躲避又不自觉粘到一块的眼光。

夜里的空气已经带了丝秋天的味道，周深在外面的石阶上吹着风醒酒，摸出根烟来刚要点，一簇绝亮的车灯照过来，接着一张北京的车牌差点儿就怼在他脸上。

周深还没来得及骂一句没长眼睛，就看见驾驶位上下来的瘦长身影，五官在光里清晰了，闪过一瞬锋利的冷色。

周深没捉到王晰细微的神情，只是看见这张脸就下意识捂腰，连音调都弱了，

“ 你怎么来了。 ”

郑云龙跟阿云嘎肩并肩出来，到门口时只听见周深这底气不足的声音，定眼一看就见了王晰那晦暗不明的神情，上次周深吐在垃圾桶里的阴影还没从他心里散去，拳头一拧跨步就到要到王晰面前，但被阿云嘎拦腰抱住，就这一瞬的功夫，王晰已经把人带上了车。

郑云龙看着那消失的车尾灯，气得牙根痒痒，借着酒劲儿回头一口咬在阿云嘎的肩头，疼的阿云嘎一咧嘴，

“ 你撒酒疯啊。 ”

郑云龙能察觉出周深那不抗拒的态度，咬这一下只算是出气，更算是占便宜，熟悉的气息透过一层薄衬衫钻入他的鼻腔，待着一股莫名令人安定的味道。

郑云龙餍足的饱吸一口，阿云嘎的手仍在他腰上，他将锋利的碎牙收回去，抬起头，与面前那双带着沉沉微光的眼睛不过毫厘，

“ 不松手？ ” 他声音挑得很轻，呼出让人微醺的酒气。

阿云嘎这才噌的一下松了手，连忙往后退了两步，却还是被郑云龙看清那渗了羞红的耳尖。

“ 郑 ……”

阿云嘎上下唇打碰，只掉了一个字儿就被又凑近的五官打断，醉红的脸颊捧着潭水一般的眼睛，一个字儿也不说，就巴巴的望过来，好像笃定没有人会拒绝他。

隆隆的心跳声在午夜时异常清晰，阿云嘎定了定神，假意咳了声磕磕巴巴地问道，

“ 云 …… 云龙啊，你住哪，我送你。 ”

郑云龙眉毛一蹙，显然是被这个称呼惊着了耳朵，仿佛梦回中学时光，他嘴巴下意识的蠕动起来，右脚跟踢了一下左脚尖，站回了正常的社交距离。

他房卡在周深身上，看今晚这架势也不好再去掺和一腿，只好两手一摊，

“ 睡大街了。 ”

阿云嘎恍然大悟的啊了一声，浑然不知自己露出的两颗兔兔牙都被郑云龙看去，还筹措着眉毛给郑云龙想地方，

“ 要不你挑个方便的地方，再开一间？ ”

“ 没有钱。 ” 郑云龙回得直白，把锅甩在周深身上，

“ 老板不给报。 ”

很不巧的是阿云嘎也没有钱，响当当实业公司的大公子，一穷二白，他是个有骨气的，回来之后放下话说不花家里一分钱，父亲乐得给他历练，彻彻底底从基层做起，回来四年了也不过是个业务经理，还总被董事长跨级克扣待遇。

阿云嘎艰难的搓了搓手指，说出一句他本不该说的话，

“ 那 …… 去我那对付一宿？ ”

周深在副驾上滚了好几圈眼睛，自从上车王晰就问了一句住哪就没再说话，搞得像是周深做错了事，周深用余光瞥见王晰正经开车的神情，索性也不理了，在车上眯了一会儿，到酒店就进屋洗澡换衣服。

等周深刚上床，王晰很居家的端了一杯蜂蜜水坐过来，话里都透着一股子贤惠劲儿，

“ 喝了，不然明儿不舒服。 ”

“ 刷牙了。 ”

“ 再刷一次。 ”

玻璃杯被王晰怼在周深嘴上，后者怕洒他一身，只能接过来一口仰尽，不是很客气地问道，

“ 你来干嘛？ ”

王晰自然的把杯子接走放在床头，很认真的说，

“ 我怕你把嘎子灌多了，叫别人占便宜。 ”

周深用皮肉扯着嘴角笑一声，

“ 那你还不快去看着点儿？ ”

王晰努了努嘴长长的唉出一口气，一副全然逃不过你慧眼的眼神往周深小腹上一趴，狠劲儿的蹭得头发蓬乱，才扬起脸来说，

“ 想你了。 ”

周深呼出一口浊浊的酒气，眯着眼睛反问道，

“ 想我？ ” 五个指头插进王晰后脑的软发里，用了力抓一把，

“ 是想我日你了？ ”

王晰被拎着后颈，整张脸都露在室内的灯下，他看着周深那双小豹子一样的眼睛，轻轻地嗯了一声，舔了舔嘴唇说，

“ 是啊。 ”

肉体砸在柔软的床品中有一声闷响，周深翻身压在王晰身上，一手顶在他肩膀，一手掐住那薄而利的下巴骨，声音里有些过分清醒的冷意，

“ 王晰，你从前就这样？ ”

“ 哪样？ ” 明知故问的两个字里带着些靡靡。

周深呵了一声，半个骚字没说出来却忽然闭嘴，目光锁住那双细长的眼睛，那里有些濛濛水光，还有个明显得不能再明显的圈套。

王晰用小腿肚蹭着周深的腰，给他的老虎夹子里又添了筹码，

“ 我晚上睡这儿，行吗？ ”

周深没有回音，只一动不动的看着王晰，看着那双被软舌舔过的薄唇凑上来，呼吸声已经到了他鼻尖。

—— 嗝

很不合时宜的，周深冒出个酒嗝，像活吃了只爱喝酒的蛤蟆，那缠在他腰上的腿一僵，也不蹭了，就默默的放下来，王晰抹了一把脸说，

“ 刷牙去吧。 ”

周深丝毫不掩饰自己的得逞，蹦似的又去刷牙，出来就看见王晰蹲在地上鼓弄他的行李箱，周深问他怎么连行李箱都带了是要带着阿云嘎私奔吗，王晰用他那面积不是很大的白眼剜了周深一下，说他明儿也要出差，就直接走了，周深靠在卫生间的门框上啧了一声，又说，

“ 那你也不能直接把脏衣篓带出来啊。 ”

话音刚落王晰终于从他一团衣服里抽出来睡衣，他站起身来一抖落，看着周深说，

“ 还说呢，我这不是着急。 ” 后半句又自动噤了声，走到周深身边一软，

“ 帮我收收？ ”

周深瘪瘪嘴不做声，王晰就把呼吸都洒在他颈窝里，周深哎呀一声跳开，冲着王晰甩甩手让他赶紧洗漱去，自己蹲在箱子边上一件一件捋起来。

有几个透明的文件袋，周深拿出来要单放在夹层里，他只是目光一扫，却见了几个熟悉的名字，是之前给王晰看过的那几家做漂亮账本的公司。

“ 电子版发你邮箱了，带了纸质版看得舒服。 ” 王晰才洗漱过，正出来说他认识几家同区域公司，做一下数据对比更好查漏，他发梢还挂着些没擦干净的水珠，说话间滑过脸颊没进领子里。

周深没想到王晰对他的事儿这样上心，指尖搓了两下道了声谢。

王晰没应这声谢，而是蹲到周深面前，把右边脸伸过去，嗯嗯两声扬了扬下巴。

“ 你当我是卖的？ ” 周深拉出一个嘴角很平的假笑。

“ 互利互惠嘛，你那个条约上写的。 ” 王晰有理有据的索要自己的报酬。

周深看着送到他嘴边的颊肉呵了一声，撑着手就要站起来，却被王晰拉着胳膊坐进行李箱里，摁着补满了一个交换唾液的吻。

等王晰亲够了，舌尖退出来鼻尖还贴着，在周深嘴上说一句，

“ 你看你还亏了。 ”

周深几乎是翻着白眼呼出一口气，腮上的肌肉硬了硬，牙缝里挤出两个字，

“ 睡觉。 ”

阿云嘎祈祷郑云龙裸睡的习惯已经改掉了，但显然他这是奢望。

公司给定的出差标间是双床房，那两张床之间就隔了个窄小的床头柜，阿云嘎坐在自己床上核对今天的项目表，眼光却控制不住的往旁边跑，郑云龙只穿着一条内裤摊在床上，偶尔呼噜出两声，是洗澡时把酒气烘上来了，酒精四散开来，人也就变得柔软。

阿云嘎无法再顺利阅读屏幕上的文字，全都是模糊的景象，只有另一张床上那软白的身体是清晰的，他从再见郑云龙的那天起，每晚都是关于这个人的梦，遍地洋菊的异乡和当时那丰腴却一点都不柔韧的身体。

郑云龙的韧带陈旧得像上个世纪的皮筋，展开成扇形已经是极致，他说疼的时候总噙着泪水，让人不忍心把他拉扯得更开，不忍心对他做一切带有痛感的事。

可阿云嘎当年走的干脆利落，那样的痛对郑云龙来说应该是远大于被初次开垦的撕裂感。

阿云嘎的目光盯在电脑的上沿，他用十分的力气将自己的声音稳下来，

“ 郑 ……”

甫一开口郑云龙腾得一下就坐起来，眼眶通红的盯着阿云嘎，薄到模糊边线的唇抿着，仿佛下一秒就要崩裂。

阿云嘎慌乱的咽了口水，立刻改口，

“ 云龙啊 ……”

然而这个称呼并没有抚平郑云龙炸开的毛，他眼尾的走势向上，却没有丝毫厉色，但被这样一双眼睛凝视的时候，总是会自生几分愧疚，阿云嘎少有这样手足无措的情形，他的手指在键盘上划出不成句的响，磕磕巴巴的说，

“ 你，你进被子啊，别冻着了。 ”

这句话稍显有用，郑云龙哦了一声，骨碌碌的就进了被子，晃眼的白肉终于被遮住，阿云嘎暗自舒了口气，把今日的工作结了尾立刻关灯睡觉。

动这作一气呵成，快到阿云嘎甚至连晚安都没来得及说，当阿云嘎反应过来的时候，另外一张床的呼吸声已经很平稳了。

阿云嘎忽然无法进入梦境，又不敢大幅度的翻身，两个眼睛睁得铜铃一样大的望着天花板，与郑云龙再见这个事儿压根不在阿云嘎的计划里，不在他已经被规划好的，不许有变数的未来里。

他现在没有自由的能力，只有一身的枷锁，一人行走尚且沉重，他怎么敢再主动的拖累一个。

阿云嘎对着天花板抿了抿嘴，一声为不可闻的叹息落在胸口，他眨了眨干涩的眼睛，轻轻的侧过头想看着郑云龙入睡。

结果撞上了一双晶亮亮的眼睛。

隔着不宽的床头柜，那一汪唾手可得的月色，分毫不差的落进阿云嘎眼里，他一时哑然，下意识就坐起来想说什么，然而郑云龙比他要快，一条长腿直接迈到他床上，霎那间一枚圆满的月亮就在眼前。

没有人说话，只是两处呼吸声渐渐变成一个频率。

是阿云嘎先吻的，他搂着郑云龙的后脑将自己贴上去，唇舌相贴的时候他才意识到自己有多怯懦，亿万分之一的概率让他们重逢，已经挺过这世间最难的事情，为什么要对未来心怀畏惧。

这是一个将肺里空气都掏尽的吻，两个人连心跳的频率都一样，又重又响，阿云嘎捧着郑云龙脸上薄薄的肉，不厌其烦的吻着，这一刻才是真正的失而复得。

郑云龙被亲的脑子都空了，他回神时，攥紧了拳头锤在阿云嘎肩膀上，力度不轻，给阿云嘎怼在了床头板上，可出口的话却无比柔软，

“ 我以为你不要我了。 ”

阿云嘎被锤得胳膊泛酸又不敢揉，看着那皱皱的下巴很没有底气的笑一声说，

“ 之前是 ……”

“ 我是说刚才。 ” 郑云龙不太平静的将阿云嘎的话截断，和阿云嘎认识那一刻起，他才知道世界上真的有这样契合的灵魂，无关沟通方式，他们甚至不用交流就能看见对方的心，不管过了多少年，仍是这样。

所以当他听见阿云嘎那声轻到无声的叹息，就慌不择路的扑过来，他果然赌对了。

郑云龙不给阿云嘎任何分说的机会，食指戳在阿云嘎的肩头，一个字点一下，

“ 以后。 ”

“ 不许了。 ”

第二天早周深和王晰吃过早饭就各奔东西，王晰的车都没影了，周深还没想出来王晰为什么大晚上特意来折腾这一趟，他惯性的咬着手指头思考，半个指甲没吃进去，正好郑云龙给他来电话，说他和阿云嘎一起坐高铁回去了，让周深慢点儿开车。

一句话的信息量有点儿大，还不及周深细问那边就挂了电话，周深看着黑下去的屏幕愣了一会儿，里面映得是他自己那张满脸小朋友的问号脸。


	19. Chapter 19

19

周深在见着郑云龙是工作日的早上，还得是借口给胖子送猫咪能喝的薄荷酒，才有机会去郑云龙家蹭顿早饭，来开门的人一笑，露出两颗兔牙来。

“ 早啊深哥。 ”

用满面春风来形容阿云嘎一点儿都不为过，那从脖子根一路爬下去的爱痕差点烫着周深的眼睛。

周深屏了一口气，他没想到这俩人重归于好的过程居然这么简单粗暴，之前看郑云龙那较为平静的态度，以为他们的破镜重圆总要经历一些拉扯，要不清不楚的暧昧与挣扎过，一步一步地走了流程才能功德圆满。

周深挪开眼睛，他词库忽然有些匮乏，但还是很真诚的说一句恭喜，郑云龙在厨房远远的应了一声，和着阿云嘎那略显憨厚的笑，场面倒是很温馨。

郑云龙在厨房里是那有那么一些天份的，他烙的馅饼小而薄，手心那么大，两面带着焦香的颜色，吃多了也不会腻，再搭上青蔬煮的白粥，异常开胃爽口。

周深正为赶上这顿美味的早餐而两眼放光，不过他高兴的太早，当他食欲锐减的时候没有一朵云是无辜的。

话既说开了，大家也算老相识，聊聊在异国的旧事倒是很下饭，只不过某对情侣的行径亲昵得令人发指。

胖子的早饭时间也到了，郑云龙把那只橘黄色的猪抱在腿上亲手喂着冻干，他自己的进食任务自然就到了阿云嘎手里，一勺粥要吹温了再铺上一筷子小菜才递到郑云龙嘴边，而郑云龙顾着低头喂猫，周深就很好奇阿云嘎是怎么在看不见脸的情况下，把粥精准地喂进嘴里而不是鼻子里的。

胖子的一份主粮吃完了又要嚼小鱼干，郑云龙也是一条一条喂进猫嘴里，周深忍不住发言，

“ 你这么喂要惯出毛病了，以后不用手喂该不吃了。 ”

郑云龙啊了一声，一双眼睛投过些许的茫然过来，正赶上他抬头，阿云嘎又喂了一筷子馅饼到他嘴边，郑云龙自然的叼过来咽下，吃干净了问周深，

“ 是吗？ ”

周深吞咽的动作顿住了，他一时间不知道自己在说猫还是说人，在他静止的过程中，阿云嘎并没有停止投喂，中间还夹杂着两句对菜色的交流，周深本不该有什么情绪上的起伏，但他低头看着筷子尖上的馅饼，忽然就觉得不香了。

胖子吃饱喝足一蹬腿就去阳台上晒太阳，郑云龙终于空出一双健全的手看了眼手机，非常平静的呀了一声说要迟到了。

阿云嘎应了一声，三两口把自己的早饭吃完，非常默契的跟着郑云龙一起下桌，等周深回过味儿来俩人已经在门口换鞋了。

“ 别剩啊。 ” 郑云龙这样冲周深说，关门的时候又补一句， “ 碗放洗碗机里就行。 ”

“ 走了深哥。 ” 阿云嘎的话音也随着门声一起落下。

吃饱的猫被早上的初阳照得泛着光，屋内静得好像没有人气。

周深愣愣地看着一桌还飘着香的早饭，有一瞬间的怀疑自己是不是郑云龙的老板，筷子尖卷了一张小饼被一股脑儿的塞进嘴里，周深鼓着腮含糊地嘟囔一句，

“ 这算怎么回事儿啊。 ”

王晰这次是和他父亲一道出差，为个响应号召建设新区的剪彩，也是作为二人之前在公司黑脸红脸搭戏台子的收尾。

早餐时间父子俩各自安稳的吃着饭，王晰把手机拿在手里想和周深闲聊几句，他对话框还没打开，就听见父亲问他婚姻状况。

“ 感情是沟通出来的。 ” 他父亲扫了一眼王晰的手机说道。

王晰说是，但把手机放下了转言和父亲说起公司的事，可没说几句又落回道周深的身上，又要往周深母亲那牵扯。

“ 您什么时候做起社区调解员了？ ” 王晰及时塞住了话题，又说，

“ 王董的退休工作都找好了。 ”

王晰父亲有一双同他一样长而薄的眼睛，敛着神光笑骂了一句先下了桌。

有些原本是自愿的事，经别人的嘴，先说过就带了被胁迫的味道。

王晰的无名指点着手机屏幕，戒指上嵌的钻细细的闪着，在光线柔和的早上非常有存在感，不过王晰只空坐了一会儿就回去准备今天工作要用的材料。

这一天是陪省政的领导逛新区，王晰早习惯这样的场面，平平稳稳的下来没出什么差错，晚上饭局的时候王晰父亲作为有身份的吉祥物出场，席面清淡闻不见半点酒气，聊的话题也温和，夹杂了些把王晰耳根子都听烂了的少年有为。

二十几岁的王晰听见这话还是开心的，但滚刀肉一样在耳边磨了十几年，实在是连零星的兴奋劲儿都没有，不过王晰的神态仍是足的，一杯清茶让他敬出酒的滋味。

晚餐之后是长辈们的消食局，王晰也不问荤素就早早回房间，他这一天都是做惯的事，却觉得出奇的累，往床上一躺就给周深打视频。

周深应得倒快，但在视频接通的一刹那，尴尬的沉默就开始了。

王晰这才发觉，他和周深好像没什么正经说话的时候，不是在做爱就是在预备做爱的过程里，说过的字都是带颜色的，王晰今天精神不济，没什么劲头聊荤的，只好无中生有的和周深闲扯，说今天吃了什么，见了什么人，王晰见的这些人应该是和周深有交集的，奈何周深在国外待得太久，场面上的叔伯阿姨一个都不认识。

这种被周深认为没屁活还要硌络嗓子的行为在第三个晚上被终止，他看得出王晰的倦容，以为王晰是被勉强来与他保持联系，毕竟他也被自己母亲点过。

周深的话里不觉的就带了些同病相怜的语气，连开场的声音都很温柔，王晰难得听见周深这样软的说话，翠鸟一样的嗓子把他精气神都提起来了，王晰缓过来阴郁的劲儿，刚想来两句有颜色的，只听屏幕那边喊他说，

“ 有些事儿，用不上和我报备。 ” 周深说的诚恳，那姿态好像是拿最低价在和人谈判。

王晰眉毛一蹙，直接问，

“ 嫌我烦了？ ”

“ 我意思是，也不用靠这来维持我们的关系。 ”

周深这几天被迫参与阿云嘎和郑云龙的二人世界，有了高糖度的对比，周深也就只能用维持来形容他和王晰的关系。

王晰果然揪着嗓子重复了维持这两个字，然后就撂下一句等着便光速挂了电话。

周深一开始没当回事儿，第二天早上准备例会的时候才意识到事情的严重性。

开会前五分钟周深在会议室坐好，正歇神呢收着一段王晰发来的小视频，他想也没想就点开了，如果时间可以倒退，周深一定要在这个瞬间就把王晰拉黑。

视频仿佛座机画质，却能看出王晰的脸上有一些红，不像是喝了酒，只是脸颊泛起暧昧颜色，薄眼睛里起了水就变得有厚度，镜头没在脸上停很久就立刻转场，几乎是没有缓冲的，一根挺立着吐着汁水的肉茎就出现在屏幕正中央。

周深一瞬间都窒息了，直接快手锁了屏幕，暗下去的手机里出现了周深以及正好在他身后的李琦的脸。

微妙的对视后，李琦先替周深卧槽出来，他冲着周深竖起大拇指，发自内心的赞了一句，

“ 玩的真猛。 ”

周深终于深刻的体会到坐立难安的感觉。

他没有办法打开手机，王晰的屌像壁纸一样，划开屏幕就能看见，可更严重的是，周深居然时不时的想起王晰那张熏红的脸，在座机画质里透着股欲求，仿佛每个像素块都带着春意。

会议上的数字人名和一些不能播的画面在周深脑子里互相撕扯，撞出的禁忌感让他浑身热腾腾的血都往一个地方涌。

周深为了集中注意力而掐着大腿时，心里恨不得把王晰塞进沙发套里日，头脚都塞进去缝上，只留一个屁股就好。

有史以来最短暂的晨会结束了，周深在最后一个人离开后才长长舒了口气，歇在转椅上脚尖蹭地从桌下平移出来，给夹了一早上的腿舒展舒展，他仰头闭着眼睛唉了一声，再睁开时头顶忽然出现一双奇大的眼睛。

郑云龙抖了两下眼皮说，

“ 我觉得你不对。 ”

周深倒吸半口凉气，一下就叠起腿来掩盖自己过度膨胀的部位，若无其事的问郑云龙哪不对。

“ 你有一股 ……”

郑云龙那高又大的鼻子嗅了嗅，在周深脑门上抽着凉风，

“ 有一股 ……”

周深的疑问随着这微妙的语气放大，不由得也张了嘴，发出一声疑惑的 “ 啊？ ”

郑云龙嗅了好几口，神态专业而笃定，语气肃然的回答说，

“ 精液味。 ”

周深的五官僵硬了一瞬间，随即漏出一副吃了沙虫的表情，朝着郑云龙呸了一口，抱着本子巧妙的掩盖住下身，飞快离开会议室，还不忘恶狠狠地回郑云龙一句，

“ 你才有精液味。 ”

郑云龙蹙着眉毛闻了一下自己，嘟囔着说，

“ 还没散吗？ ”

周深自己的办公室有绝对私密的空间，四面的帘子落下，把亮玻璃外的日光通通当了，办公室的监控也关了，才小心翼翼的划开手机。

果然王晰的那根模糊的阴茎立在屏幕正中央，渗出的水光和红硬的肉模糊到一出去，鬼使神差的，周深居然让视频继续播放了。

那有瘦骨的手，指甲修的方圆干净，和那深胀色的性器不似一个主人，像是不情愿的套弄了两下就滑去别的地方，腿根的肉白软，被几个指头一抓就出了痕迹，喘息声适时加入，带着淫靡的沉厚嗓音登时就把周深骚的全硬了。

画面很戏剧性的到此为止。

周深咬着后槽牙把脑子都咬麻了，回了一条信息，指名道姓的说，

‘ 王晰你这是性骚扰。 ’

王晰像是在手机旁守株待兔，一句话发不出没有三秒就回复说，

‘ 我给自己老公发性爱小视频怎么就性骚扰了。 ’

周深一口气差点儿没憋出来，拇指飞快的在屏幕上点着，却不等他摁出发送，那边又来了一句，

‘ 开会呢，乖，晚点儿说。 ’

然后又跟来一条视频，和一个黄豆豆亲亲表情。

之后任周深发多少个问号也不回了，好端端一个人仿佛石沉大海人间蒸发。

周深捏着手机的手骨节都白了，眼光死死盯在王晰发来的第二条视频上，他晦暗的神情掩藏在晦暗的光线下，这时候就该熟练运用一门科技 —— 拉黑。

“ 周深。 ”

“ 你给我加回来。 ”

周深到家的时候接到了王晰气急败坏的电话，他一个人在家吃着外卖，很理性的回说，

“ 我觉得你需要冷静。 ”

电话那边静了一会儿，随即通话就被挂断了，这倒换周深愣了一下，没想到王晰居然不和他纠缠，这本该是好事，可周深心里却觉得微妙，紧着吃了一大口米饭压压。

他一口米没嚼干净，电话又进来。

“ 我冷静好了，你加回来吧。 ” 王晰的语气明显平静了，且平静里带着股做作的轻浮。

“ 我觉得你没有。 ” 这会是周深先发制人，谁先摁了挂断谁就赢了。

周深不经意的低着眼珠子露出一副得意的神情，一下口米都变得更香甜，然后周深这顿饭注定吃不踏实，没一会儿又来了电话，这是郑云龙打来的，接听却是阿云嘎的声音。

“ 深哥啊 ……”

周深万万没想到王晰能去和阿云嘎诉苦，并且断章取义的给自己塑造可怜形象，委屈控诉周深惨无人道的把他单向拉黑。

阿云嘎说话是字正腔圈，却总出现俗语的不规则用法，比如床头干架床尾和，一听就是某王姓东北人的说法，周深拱了拱嘴，还是觉得该申辩几句，可他刚一开口那边就换成他更熟悉的声音。

“ 不说了，我俩还有事儿呢。 ” 郑云龙的声音隔着手机都能听得出软烂，接着是阿云嘎渐行渐远的呼声，

“ 深哥，你就别和晰哥 ……”

通话在吻声泛起的时候被挂断了。

这是周深第一次没有吃完一整只八宝油鸭，他整个人像是被腻住了，要吃一杯清爽的茶才好，当他端着陶瓷杯站在窗下大口呼吸的时候，才发现他拿的是王晰常用的那只茶杯。

热热的白瓷贴上唇的那刻，周深怔然，他竟不知自己和王晰的生活已经融和这么多了，王晰的茶叶王晰的用具。

周深忽然觉得自己的行径有些不坦然。

避孕套用了无数盒的人，怎么就连一根隔着屏幕的屌都不敢看了，周深心里雾蒙蒙的，他和王晰清清白白的床上关系，不该有什么怕的。

一杯茶清开了嗓子，周深坐回去吃完了他那只鸭子，就把王晰加了回来。

视频电话像是正踩着周深入睡的时间打过来，王晰先露出一个弯弯的笑，所谓伸手不打笑脸人，周深在昏黄的床头灯下揉着将睡的眼睛问王晰有什么事。

那边薄薄的唇一碰，只说，没事儿，就是想看看你。

王晰的话听起来有十分的假，可周深看着看着，却险些要当真了，他模糊的嗯了一声，说看过了就挂了吧。

接而周深听见了软调的挽留，

“ 深深，深深。 ” 王晰暧暧的叫他，又低低的怨道，

“ 我这几天憋的好难受 ……”

周深下巴一缩，蹙着眉下意识问，

“ 你早上不是才 ……” 周深话没说完，就看见手机里笑眯眯的狐狸眼睛，就是把奸计得逞写在了脸上，周深的呼吸一滞，那边声音就接了上来。

“ 不看着你，我射不出来。 ”

周深登时觉得手机烫手，本能的想挂断却又克制住了，他脑中飞快的过了这几天的事儿，像是被王晰逼着，颇有一种进退维谷的窘境，他后牙轻轻的咬了一下，软软的靠在床头，看着王晰说，

“ 光看着不够。 ”

“ 晰哥。 ”

“ 得摸到后面去才行。 ”

肉眼可见的，王晰怔了一下，一排减龄的白牙在下唇上咬出个印子，他呼吸重了些，轻声问周深怎么摸。

“ 裤子脱了。 ” 周深的语气里少有这种命令的腔调。

王晰的眼睛眨着，诺诺的应了一声，手机就被朝着天花板放下，透来窸窸窣窣的脱衣服的声音，王晰是整个都脱干净了，胸膛上薄薄的乳肉和淡色的乳肉都挤进这小小的屏幕里。

“ 把手机 ……” 周深嗯了一下作为思考，才说， “ 用脚夹着吧。 ”

可以听见王晰犹疑的啊了一声，他静了一会儿，也不见周深给他其他反馈，只好缓缓的把腿盘起来，脚心对扣折出个放手机的凹槽，双腿因这姿势迫于打开，从半勃的性器到正呼吸的穴口便全露在眼前，自亵的感觉一瞬间就变得清晰起来，王晰忽然也知道羞耻了，他艾艾的叫周深，

“ 深深，嗯，这 ……”

他坐起的时候，微微成型的腹肌被弯成了软肉，一根硬屌自然挡不住，浅浅的肉褶便出现在屏幕里，王晰有意无意的用手臂遮挡，周深垂眼扫了一下，嘴角抿出个难耐的笑，声音却还是听不见波动的问，

“ 洗过吗。 ”

“ 洗过 ……”

王晰下意识的回答，反应过来时从脖子根就泛了羞红，连他自己也不记得什么时候有了洗澡要顺便清洗后面的习惯，被周深一问才发觉这本不该有的步骤。

润滑用的膏体被挖了一块在指上，王晰忽然像个手脚不灵便的，神态也呆滞起来，要被引导着，才能将手指敷在穴口，这样的迟缓和之前骑上来就干的状态相差太多，却有种难以言说的暧昧，周深只是静默的看着，呼吸声却也不自觉的加重了。

王晰灵敏的捉到周深的变化，他眼中散开的水光一聚，透过屏幕正和周深对视，手指在穴肉里搅弄出水声，王晰缓缓眨眼，将十分情欲覆在声音上，

“ 你硬了。 ”

周深嘴巴一抿，他被勘破了，掏在裤子里的手顿了一下，粘液缠在指缝间让他的掌心都热了。

王晰给自己添了第二根手指，钝钝的进入感顶出自己一声轻呼，可他像是找回神志似的，塌下腰，凑近了手机说，

“ 让我看看。 ”

沉默少语的性爱能让暧昧的粘稠升至最大。

频率放得缓了，两个人的高潮难得同步，周深的神情克制，只是额上有盈盈的汗，以示他确实经历过快感的冲击。

王晰的脸色更嫣红，两条腿被自己的手插得发软，他已然卧进床里，手机顶在床头的夹角，能看见他侧躺着身崩直了一条腿，两只手都在忙碌着，浊白清液糊在小腹上，一张润着水的嘴犹在余韵里小声的喘着。

“ 深深，手酸。 ” 王晰冲着手机眨眼，汗珠从他睫毛上落下来。

周深只觉得自己的头皮都被抓紧了，王晰此刻就像是一只虚弱的幼崽，披着一身湿漉漉的毛，毫无戒心的向不知好恶的异类伸舌头，周深眯了眯眼睛，稍带审视的看着那情欲未消的眼睛说，

“ 等你回来我给你弄。 ”

快感太过猛烈，衬得他们的结束语十分温馨，道别晚安的声音都是浅浅的，声线绞在一起，竟让人听出几分难舍，还是周深利落的挂了电话，滚烫的手机被握着，他好像也在性事的余韵里流连。

周深长长的呼出一口气，手里安抚着还是半勃的性器，打开王晰白天给他发的第二条小视频，拉黑拉的太快，周深还没来得及看。

周深绝不是对王晰的身体抱有特别多的臆想，也不是想看着性爱视频再撸一炮。

但当他点开视频，里面弹出的一听就是老营销号的女声

—— 每天一个养肾小技巧

周深还是很愤怒的骂了一声草。


	20. Chapter 20

20

王晰手里的工作已经在收尾阶段，晚间的酒局也多了起来，灯光暧昧的包厢里，王晰一如从前地搂了一个男孩在腿上，他并不希望外人揣测到婚姻生活对他的影响。

但仍有人意味不浅地问王晰说嫂子查不查岗，而王晰只是笑了一下，靠在松软的沙发上，给怀里娇小的男孩喂了杯酒。

而此时此刻王晰手机响了，是周深打过来的语音。

王晰能察觉到自己的神情僵住了，腿上的男孩这时候来环他的脖子，给王晰吓得一激灵，后背崩得笔直从沙发上弹起来，周深发来的通话界面超不过三秒，王晰隐约觉得自己颈后有汗，他莫名地联想到一个词，一个大抵永远不会出现在周深身上的词 —— 捉奸。

王晰斜眼看着徒劳地在自己身上骚动的男孩，难能克制地想起周深那双在多数时候，欲望寡淡的眼睛，王晰的喉间动了一下，他腿间的性器已经半勃了。

业务熟练的男孩极快地接到欲望的信号，撩拨的喘息被呼到王晰的耳边，这倒是给了王晰早退的理由，包厢里的人们也心照不宣地退场，去绵延各自的夜晚。

王晰住的那层很静，地毯松软但也能听见两种不同频率的脚步，王晰急于回到房间再给周深回电，而身后跟着的男孩亦步亦趋，艰难地揣测着今晚金主的心情。

王晰摸上门正要刷卡的时候，侧头才发现他身边还跟了一个，他眼光落在那男孩的脸上，巴掌大的脸白净秀气，被王晰看一眼，眼眶都泛红，是个很漂亮的楚楚可怜的模样。

只可惜王晰现在没有怜惜娇花的心思，他从前的口味已经勾不起现在的欲望，那男孩是会察言观色的人，他认得出王晰转来眼光里是平静的冷意，带着生人莫近的气息。

男孩不自觉地后退了半步，却仍不甘心地用全部的柔弱发声，

“ 王董 ……” 他的声音无法继续，王晰沉下的薄眼睛让他喉咙都被攥住。

男孩只好抿着嘴鞠了一躬就匆匆离开，却被身后的声音叫停了脚步。

王晰留下了他核算业绩的金属吊牌。

王晰进屋之后立刻给周深回拨了电话，在等待的过程中随手将吊坠扔在书桌上，他心里有一股压不住的难耐，是关于欲望，却好像有特定的对象限制。

好在周深并没有让王晰久等，接起电话之后礼貌的先发言，

“ 刚才是我摁错了，没打扰到你吧。 ”

只不过这句话的内容不太礼貌，正好把王晰噎住，那边浑然不觉，又平静地接着说，

“ 我是想问你什么时候回来，有个 ……”

“ 你想我了。 ” 王晰笃定的语气将周深截胡，他站在窗边，外面是渐暗下去的夜景，将他的神情清晰地映在玻璃上，前些天被引导着自慰的余韵仍存留在王晰的感官里，他想起周深在屏幕里克制的粗喘，喉间一动，暧暧地接了一句，

“ 我也想你了。 ”

周深隔着网线一怔，他这时候还在公司加班，王晰之前教了他对帐的方法，果然效果拔群，也让他和王晰那桩生意有了进度，出来了几分文件要递给王晰签字，倒也不是很要紧，周深不过随口问一句。他主动忽略王晰带着暧色的语气，阐述他的正题，

“ 是有个文 ……”

“ 我明天就回去， ” 王晰一顿，尾音被轻轻地呵出来， “ 找你。 ” 带着关于性的启示。

显然周深没有即刻受到提点，他得到明确的答复之后，翻开手中下一份文件，冲着手机，

“ 啊，行，早点休息，晚安。 ”

王晰被动地跟了一声晚安之后，握着手机面朝下砸进床里，他的眼光散落在枕头上，微妙的失落感让他不自觉地抿了抿嘴，越想越觉得下腹胀着一股劲儿，后穴跟着收缩了两下。

室内传出来一声低闷的哀嚎，王晰反手捂着屁股，担心自己真的被日出瘾了。

周深婉拒了阿云嘎来接郑云龙时的宵夜邀请，他不想在吃饭前就被恋爱的酸臭味噎饱，临走时阿云嘎问王晰什么时候回来，周深摆弄着文件接了一句明天。

语气里有那么些理所应当的自然。

周深说完话自己都愣了一下，郑云龙靠在自己男朋友的肩膀上对他笑得意味深长，还问周深说明晚要不要一起吃饭，自己却先呀了一声，

“ 小别胜新婚，还是改天吧。 ”

周深少有被郑云龙憋得说不出话的时候，他虽在身高上输这两座山一筹，但气势还是有的，他把收好的文件夹又拿出来高高一举，

“ 时不我待，还是加班吧。 ”

周深看着那一对匆匆离开的狼狈身影，叉着手从嗓子眼里哼出一声笑，以胜利者的姿态收好电脑回家。

周深姥爷这两天和院里的棋友们去北戴河疗养，周深和王晰商量了之后就把猫接回家里住，于是每天在周深回家的时候，都有一双亮亮的眼睛在门口等着他。

工作之后有猫的吸的快感是无以复加的，周深洗漱之后抱着仍很活跃的大猫上床，摁着两条细长的猫腿侵犯它胸口柔软的绒毛。 chili 很是配合地仰了仰小下巴，为周深展开怀抱。

猫科动物发出舒服的呼噜声，肉垫顶在周深的胳膊上一替一地踩着，周深挠那竖起的耳朵，就有贴上来的漂亮脸蛋。挠着挠着，周深怔住了，他眯起眼睛，忽然觉得自己养了好些年的猫，有点儿像 ……

王晰。

周深僵硬地瞪大眼睛的一瞬间， chili 发出一声较为疑惑的 “ 喵。 ”

更像了。

周深愧疚地将宝贝姑娘送下床，空调放低了两度做了一组睡前深呼吸，后知后觉地回味起王晰晚上那句 ’ 我也想你了 ’ ，这句话上一次是出现在那场视频性爱的结尾，带着沙沙的余韵从那两瓣沾着事后味道的嘴里呼出来。

王晰说这些话很从容，周深却听得耳根发硬，他的理智不将这些柔软的情话当真，身体却不理智地为它们重喘。

正如周深此刻，鬼使神差地打开了王晰之前给他发的小视频，屋内的灯光是适宜入睡的昏暗，周深的脸被屏幕里不可描述的东西映得发亮。

静谧的夜里有喉结滚动的声音，周深抿着嘴，手已经放到自己大腿根，屏幕旁边却凑过来一只毛茸茸的脑袋。

chili 正睁着大眼睛观看周深的手机。

周深啊的一声将手机扔到床尾，极快地捂住猫儿满是求知的眼睛，自言自语道，

“ 女孩子不能看！！ ”

阿云嘎在和郑云龙互通心意的第二天就收拾好东西搬进郑云龙的小公寓，深刻落实当机立断雷厉风行的工作作风，汹涌的爱意一刻也等不得。

但住在一起后才发现，只有床上的欲望是汹涌的，其他时间里，他们像融汇的河流，缓缓地经过山丘或是平原，是在体验生活的味道。

阿云嘎靠在厨房的推门上看郑云龙往汤锅里丢撕开的小白菜，一点香甜跟着水雾飘出来。他们好像从未分别。

“ 从前没见你这么喜欢做中餐啊。 ” 阿云嘎被厨房的界限隔在门外，郑云龙不许别人在他做饭的时候进厨房，除了胖子。

掌勺宵夜的大厨往汤面底子里又码了一刀骰子丁大的嫩豆腐，头也不抬地说，

“ 你也没告诉我你是中国人啊。 ”

一句话噎得阿云嘎理亏，旧情顺利复燃但还有一些关于信誉值的小细节需要弥补。阿云嘎用脸颊蹭着木质门框，很是低声下气地叫了两声龙哥。

郑云龙被磨得心肠软，拿起一只热好的小包子吹温了塞到阿云嘎的嘴里，却没那么容易身退，指骨被薄唇擒住吻了几下才给松开，郑云龙摩挲着被吻过的手指，扫一眼阿云嘎浓情的眼睛，又极快地错开眼光，扭头继续忙着他的汤面。

汤水咕嘟起来的声音听起来有些暧昧，阿云嘎用眼光画着郑云龙柔和的轮廓，嘴巴动了动，轻声说，

“ 我后天，要出差。 ”

郑云龙的刀尖在案板上划过的时候顿了一下，却很平静地问，

“ 什么时候回来？ ”

“ 说不准，但是我一定，尽快。 ”

阿云嘎站直了些，话说的很郑重，他谈了恋爱，又和恋人住到一起，家里长辈自然要有施压的方法。

郑云龙没有立刻回话，他将小锅里煮的白面网出来，绿叶菜先铺好，再把调好的汤底浇上去，这是前几天炖花胶鸡剩下的高汤，为手擀素面裹上一层黄亮鲜香的浓郁味道。

最后一把细细的小葱收尾，郑云龙一手端一碗走到阿云嘎面前，看着那双神情凝重的双眼，咧嘴一笑，

“ 注意安全。 ”

厚瓷碗搁在餐桌上时，郑云龙被从后面抱住，阿云嘎的呼吸贴在郑云龙的脊背上，热而绵长地出了一口气，郑云龙是信任他的，这比任何都能让阿云嘎安定，他其实也有很多担心，但多数的话经过嗓子里时，换成了一声沉沉的，

“ 我会努力的。 ”

郑云龙被这胸膛里流来的声音迷住，他扶着腰间的手转过身，顺着胳膊摸摸上去，拇指摩挲着那薄薄的唇，也很郑重地回应道，

“ 你是该努力。 ”

阿云嘎的神情更加的庄重，为他言出必行的信誉打包票，不过郑云龙却轻柔地捧着那张无可挑剔的脸到自己眼前，鼻息的距离间，轻声说，

“ 努力爱我。 ”

王晰原本告诉周深说晚上回来，不过他归心似箭，早上溜了一个座谈会，给自己收拾的清清爽爽，下午抵京直奔周深公司。

然而半路突击的结果就是王晰站在周深公司楼下上不去。说来惭愧，王晰还没有正式到访过周深的地盘，他带着惊喜来，不想直接联系主角。

相貌堂堂的王家少董，带着墨镜蹲在写字楼下的花坛边上踌躇许久，咬了咬牙，还是向阿云嘎要了郑云龙的联系方式。

王晰对郑云龙的印象还停留在第一次吃饭时，能喝，和周深很亲密，不像什么好人的刻板印象里。隔了这么久再一见，他觉得郑云龙变模样了。

王晰在墨镜里还没辨认出来郑云龙现在穿的这件上衣是否在阿云嘎的衣柜里出现过，那比他宽出不少的人已经温和地管他叫了声晰哥。

“ 郑 ……” 王晰惊诧地把第一个字儿憋回去，墨镜推到头顶，磕磕巴巴地接上， “ 云 …… 云龙啊。 ”

恋爱的力量如此伟大，王晰在被郑云龙轻轻从花坛旁边扶起来时这么想的。

郑云龙说周深是午睡到现在，上午的会太紧，累得人睁不开眼。郑云龙引着王晰走过一面云霞的长廊，到周深办公室前看了眼手机，侧身和王晰说，

“ 嘎子问晚上要不要一起吃个饭？ ”

王晰很难不答应下来，郑云龙整个人带着一层柔光效果，眼光澄澈，没有人可以忽视他的请求，王晰又一次感叹爱情果然是最好的滋养。

办公室的门在身后合上，屋内没有一丝光源，只有浅浅的呼吸声为王晰指引方向。本来王晰是想悄悄地浪漫地走进周深的睡梦里，结果因为不熟悉地形，小腿踢到茶几上，在含泪的疼痛里被当场抓获。

周深的觉浅，但也差不多睡饱了，他听见有响动就喊开了窗帘，碧蓝的天带着仍亮的日光照进来，他看见王晰抱着小腿坐在地上。

“ 晰 …… 晰哥？ ” 周深揉了揉眼睛，确保自己已经从梦中醒过来。

等视线变得清晰时，周深见到了含着水雾的眼睛，可能是因为他方才的梦里也有一只这样楚楚可怜的狐狸，或是王晰的模样让他联想到那样一只狐狸，总归是十分可爱的。

可爱到让小小深也跟着醒了。

周深摁着腰上的毯子向王晰伸出手，声音不大平静地问，

“ 你怎么来了。 ”

王晰缓过来疼劲儿，握着周深的手将自己送到周深的身上，两腿叉开悬撑着，呼吸落在周深惺忪的睡眼上，缓缓地呼出几个字，

“ 想你了。 ”

周深好像听见自己性器官快速勃发的声音，但他仍很理智地拿起手机说他一会儿好像还有个会。

“ 顺延到明天上午了。 ” 王晰的吻落在周深的耳侧， “ 你龙哥说的。 ”

周深低低地啊了一声，把手机扔到了隔壁沙发，带着灼热的掌心摩挲过王晰腰上的软肉，滑到胸前挑开了胸口的第一颗纽扣，周深含着突起的乳肉，轻声，

“ 躺下。 ”

王晰在听见这两个字的时候已然硬了，他本就是来投怀送抱，禁不起这样的撩拨，仰躺在沙发上解这自己的裤子，并贴心地在周深四处摸着避孕套的时候递上一只。

周深看着王晰的眼睛将套子接过来，他的目光没动，依旧缠绵着那双有薄雾的眼睛，手下不停的给自己戴套，动作熟练得让王晰觉得自己打开腿的姿势无比生涩。

原本是能两军对垒的资本，王晰忽然有一种先输阵的感觉。

周深把王晰的后腰垫起来，这样可以在亲吻时，将性器磨在湿软的入口。那呼吸着的粉穴已经是被开垦的状态，随时欢迎着被亲密地进入。

周深啄吻着王晰的嘴角，一下接一下地轻轻撞着穴口，用欲望阐述着，

“ 看来是有备而来。 ”

“ 有备无患。 ” 王晰一昂下巴，颇有一种算定的自满，他贴在周深耳上继续说，

“ 未雨稠缪就是 ………… 啊 ……”

周深用嵌进去的性器顶散了王晰将要展开的论述。

周深已经不好奇王晰之前日起别人来是什么样子，他只顾着先下这双被肏得发红的眼睛，其中的水波顶一下动一下，存在眼眶里流不出来，只能将睫毛和眼尾打湿。周深喜欢看这样泪盈盈的眼睛，便抱着王晰的肩膀又是一阵猛攻，猛烈到能从王晰嘴里听见哀求。

低低的带着情欲喑哑的男声，

“ 你慢 …… 慢一点 ……”

“ 受不住了 ……”

周深给他合理的喘息时间，身下动的缓了，沉下后颈去吮吸被露在外面的乳肉。

王晰配合着松动了腰，有感觉地夹着屁股，手指拢在周深的后脑，靡靡地叫他，

“ 深 … 深深 ……”

“ 要深一点？ ” 周深在问句落下的时候摁着王晰腿根猛顶了进去。

王晰被插得呼吸都停了一瞬，他仰着头，在脖子上显露出凸起的青筋，大口地缓了好一会儿才适应过来。

周深却乘胜追击地去那线条漂亮的颈上留下吻痕，身下只往最敏感的地方顶，呻吟声浪开，王晰前端吐着的精水流到交合的地方，被碾打成了沫子，渐渐汇成了浪潮。

“ 晰哥。 ” 周深的眼光还没有像王晰那般迷离，他含着王晰的薄唇发问， “ 你有没有发觉 ……”

王晰调动着全部的精力，聚精会神地听。

“ 你被肏熟了？ ” 周深握住了王晰挺硬的性器，从根到头地撸动着，他手腕的动作越快，身后能活动出的水声就越清亮。

王晰的两条腿都被压到胸口，整个人柔软地蜷缩着，周深用指腹摩挲着王晰胀开的精口，感叹到，

“ 之前这个程度根本不可以。 ”

“ 你自己平时也弄过吧。 ”

王晰看不见自己满面通红的脸，他只觉得脸热，看着周深的眼睛一句话也回答不出来，没人跟他说过这样的话，现下又被肏干着，更是不知道如何应声，他的嘴巴下意识地抿紧，呻吟声被吞在嗓子里。周深想听叫床，却不急于吻开这张嘴，只是托着王晰的屁股换了个角度抽插，喘息声自然地流了出来，再应和着手上的撸动，王晰的声音较比平常拔高了。

王晰蜷曲着脚趾射在周深的手心里，他胸前被汗透了，没脱净的衣服粘在肌肤上，他爽得好一会儿说不出话，只用湿热的颊肉去蹭周深的脸。这样的场面十分温存，不过周深还没射，硬热存在王晰身体里等着紧缩的穴肉松动。

王晰伸手把周深圈在怀里，让自己身上的精液也蹭在周深的衣服上，他正好吻到周深的额头，又亲了亲他的睫毛，诺了一声，

“ 深深 ……” 王晰的腿松泛了会儿，屁股提着又主动吞咽起来，他喜欢看周深平日里那张冷肃的脸被欲望浸透，要克制，却又难能克制。

周深被王晰的主动含得头皮发紧，粗喘着又动起来，在这和谐的性事里，周深听见王晰问他，

“ 你爱我吗？ ”

周深忽然顿住，血液从他的尾骨逆流到脊椎，周深停止了抽动抬头直视王晰的眼睛，一字一顿地问，

“ 你说什么？ ”

王晰原本只是情爱里随口一说，他和周深已经接了婚，这个字对他来说算不上重要，却没想到周深很郑重地要他复述。

王晰柔软地回望周深的眼睛，从情欲里挣脱出一半干净的嗓音，缓缓地说，

“ 我问，你爱我吗？ ”

周深忽然提了一声轻笑，他的神情肉眼可见地冷了下来，性事带来的潮红像是一层假面，他垂着眼扫过王晰的脸，说，

“ 我没有必要爱你。 ”

王晰愣了，周深这个发言的层级关系是他没经历过的，他看着周深疏离冷淡的眼睛，越发觉得还存在他身体里的性器滚烫，王晰觉得这个场面有些转折，他伸手去摸周深的脸，哑哑地说，

“ 那我们还在做爱呢。 ”

周深微笑，一退身将自己还硬着的东西抽出来，也不在意自己是不是要到高潮的点上，扯着套子的头拽下来扔进垃圾桶，看着王晰说，

“ 可以不做。 ”


	21. Chapter 21

21

郑云龙进来的时候并没有想到是这样一幅场景。

屋内有昏黄的夕阳，和一点存留在空气中的欲望味道，只是两位当事人一个躺在沙发上被小毯子盖着腰腹，一副事后模样，而另一位却衣冠整齐的坐在办公桌前，并在郑云龙进来的时候递过来一份文件夹。

王晰前脚进了周深办公室阿云嘎就到了，郑云龙还很贴心的和阿云嘎在外面坐了一会儿，觉得时间差不多合适了，才去敲门发出晚饭邀请。

阿云嘎和郑云龙胸贴着肩站着，眼光却直往王晰那还泛着红的脸上飘，

“今晚我们……”

“我们俩要去二人世界。”郑云龙就地把话接过来，抄起周深递来的文件，看也不看往肘下一夹，“先走了。”说完挎着阿云嘎就匆匆离场。

阿云嘎被拖着走，嗯啊的和周深王晰道了别，出门时眼睛还有点发直，郑云龙拿文件夹在阿云嘎面前一晃，睁大着眼睛问他，

“怎么了？魔怔了？”

阿云嘎跟着那晃过的本夹眨了眨眼，像是才回神，眉心上皱着个小山丘喏喏着，

“晰哥……晰哥怎么能，那样。”

“哪样？”郑云龙歪了一下头，反问道。

“就……”阿云嘎越回忆王晰那副饱尝情欲的模样，越觉得脊背发凉汗毛直立，他五官都要拧成个团子，十个手指头要比划又比划不出来，哽了半天才憋出后半句，“就那～个样。”

郑云龙看着阿云嘎憨傻的神情，没绷住的笑了一声，迈了小半步，和阿云嘎鼻尖顶着鼻尖站着，轻呼的说，

“你也可以。”

阿云嘎哦了一声，他被映照在咫尺前的潭水里，几乎是蹭在郑云龙的嘴唇上问，

“我可以什么？”阿云嘎只将眼皮落了一半，即刻就换了副模样，好像一头随时要对猎物下口的凶兽。

郑云龙顿了一个呼吸，他的心声袒露在那光亮的眼睛里，嘴上却说，

“先回家。”

办公室里又恢复到两人模式，王晰枕在沙发上回头，看着周深绷着一张脸坐在老板椅里，他嘴上抿了两下，犹豫的说，

“你别……”王晰的声音随着周深起身走近的步子越来越小，最后在周深的凝视下化成一声蚊音掉出后半句，“憋坏了。”

周深的目光从王晰软红脸上扫过去，没有半分留恋的转身去拿车钥匙，后脑勺冲着王晰说，

“衣服穿好，我送你回家。”

一路上除却周深短暂地接了一通电话，其余时间都是诡异的静默，王晰的眼光不免得要往周深腿间溜，心里是佩服周深对自己也能下去这样的狠手。王晰是实在地爽过了，前面后面都透舒服，然而却把那鼓囊囊的一团肉被硬塞回裤子里，再等欲望自己冷却，实在是有点儿伤身。

王晰本着不能只顾自己爽的道义，踟蹰着开口，

“周深……”

一声平静的嗯作为回应，周深目视前方，脸上没有一点儿表情时，略带锋利的轮廓确实有点儿唬人。王晰抿了一下舌根，还是将准备好的骚话换成工作内容。

周深那边的账目出现了一点小问题，吃红利吃得钵满盆满的老家伙们舍不得肥差，改数据做假账，牟足了劲和周深打时间差，要再挖几根摇钱树的杈子回家。

一码归一码，工作上的事就要用工作的态度回应，周深很感激王晰主动出手帮他截断对方的资金链，但没有白吃的午餐，他也再多让出一成的利润给王晰当作辛苦费。

显而易见现在不是一个谈钱的好时机，周深被王晰难得睁大的眼睛瞪了一下，车内陷入了比之前还要无声的静默。

车停在家门口没进车库，周深在王晰下车时喊住他，

“王晰。”

周深的目光从方向盘转到王晰搭在车门的手上，婚戒在霞光将要来临时略显暗沉，周深轻声却坚定地说，

“我不想越界。”

王晰气哄哄地一个人进家门，周深冷脸冷得莫名其妙，但王晰原本没生气，还想着回家再帮周深解决一下私人问题，哪曾想人家一点儿都没在意，条理清晰的连分点都算好，好像就王晰脑子里只长了个下体。

入暑的天气急需一支冰凉的黄桃罐头来败火，王晰进屋脱了鞋就直奔冰箱，一口清爽的甜汁抵达舌尖心情才平复许多，他在想周深说的那句越界，是指哪个方面。

王晰吃了一瓣黄桃决定给阿云嘎打个电话。

“晰哥，怎么了？”

“找郑云龙。”

“嗯？谁？”

“我说，找你们家大龙。”

郑云龙说话比王晰想的要直爽，知道王晰是要问周深的事儿，几句话讲过来龙去脉，郑云龙正在那边将一盘刚焯好的五花肉块下锅裹上糖色，水珠和热油碰出喧闹的响声，再被大碗开水浇灭，郑云龙贴着阿云嘎拿着的手机缓缓地说，

“他对爱情的要求很高。”

“爱情？”王晰不自觉地重复了这个词，如果是这样，他想他和周深之间应该是误会了什么。

王晰夹着手机又吃了一勺子黄桃，他已经明白了症结所在，又和郑云龙闲聊了两句，正说着，就听见客厅里咣当一声，像是有什么被打翻了。

这栋房子现在理论上只有王晰一个人，而这个小区不可能出现任何的治安问题。

王晰一下子汗毛都立起来，他示意电话那边噤声，自己沉了好几口气握着拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地忐忑地走向客厅。

“啊——”一声嘹亮穿耳的呼喊从一个讲惯低音的嗓子里吼出来，阿云嘎那边的手机都跟着一震，他揉着耳朵急切地问，“晰哥？！怎么了晰哥？”

“有，有老虎。”

此时此刻，王晰坐在地上，和他嘴中的“老虎”面面相觑。

“喵？”chili坐在她留下的报废落地灯上对王晰舔舔爪子。

杠铃一样的笑声从王晰手机里透出来，可想而知郑云龙已经笑倒在阿云嘎怀里。

“chili要知道你这么夸她，怕是要开心到上你身上蹦迪。”郑云龙在笑声的间隙里挤出这样一句话。

王晰捧着手机惊魂未定，喘了两大口粗气才给眼睛找回焦点。

想王晰王副董一米八几英年才俊，就是不禁吓，还有点儿怕猫，之前有周深在身边还没有那么胆怯，现在让他和一只体型比正常小猫大出来好几圈的萨凡纳独处一室，王晰还是略有一些手足无措的。

“嗨……嗨。”王晰冲着chili摆摆手，希望上次他不小心抠到猫猫奶头的事情不要被记仇。

阿云嘎比较清楚王晰的易受惊体质，友善地问他要不要过来一起吃个晚饭，等周深回来了再回家。

这个提议被王晰一口拒绝。

“没关系。”王晰佯装平静地吞了吞嗓子，试探地向chili伸出手，给自己鼓起道，“我能行。”

王晰用生疏的撸猫手法和chili进行了长达十秒的交流，感觉情况良好，但王晰还是有些想去找阿云嘎吃饭，不为别的，只是听闻郑云龙的手艺很不错。

“来吧，”郑云龙说，“本来今晚也准备一起吃饭。”

王晰已经很动摇了，马上准备去拿车钥匙。

门铃忽然响起，有客人到访。

王晰疑惑地嗯了一声，抻抻在地上坐出的衣服褶子去开门。

“请问是王董吗？”门口站着一位较比王晰还高出半头的肌肉猛男，贴身背心和包臀长裤，穿着略显风骚。

王晰迟疑地嗯了一声，后退半步警觉地问，

“哪位？”

王晰话音刚落，这位壮汉身后又站出来三个男人，在他家门口一字排开，两位肌肉型男，两位小巧玲珑。王晰还没来得及问这是要干嘛，四个人就统一动作，给王晰鞠了个躬，

“老板晚上好，周先生祝您开开心心。”

“喂？晰哥？”阿云嘎在听话那边听见门铃声，又听见重重的关门声，疑惑地问王晰怎么了。

王晰把房门摔上之后脑袋嗡嗡的，他看清那几位胸口带着的名牌，周深真的是为他着想，鸭都叫到家里来了，口味齐全型号全有，这是生怕他不能尽兴。

“周深。”王晰从牙里咬出来这个名字，恨恨道，

“你摊上事儿了。”

周深接到了母亲的邀约，要独自去往西郊那处鲜有人烟的庄园，他母亲虽未在电话中明示，但约在了城外的房子，就不是普通的家常叙话了。

一路上周深都觉得脑子沉沉的，被强压回去的高潮确实让他生理不适，但更多是因为周深不喜欢那个地方。在那个僻静的园子里，说出的所有的话都有两面性，都有深意，周深要去猜，要去想，要做到周全，因为他不想让他母亲失望。

周深缓缓地把车停在路边，靠在椅背上长出一口气，他理了理脑子，想起王晰刚才关车门时的一脸不高兴。周深自然知道王晰那句爱我是性事里随口一谈，但周深恰恰是不能接受这样的随口。

可别人的嘴在别人身上，周深无能为力，他短暂地趴在方向盘上唉了一声，亲自为王晰挑选了几位可以让他随便说’爱我’的人，来表达他深刻的歉意。

周深到那处园子的时候，身上已经披了晚霞，他用一把长长的钥匙在门上转了四圈，推开厚而重的大门，穿过一条前廊时闻到了饭菜的味道。

“星星。”周深母亲从厨房里捧出一只小砂锅，看起来是晚餐的最后一道菜。

周深匆匆几步迎上去，从母亲手里接过这道奶汤八宝布袋鸡放在桌案上，这一桌招人食欲的亮菜当然不是出自她母亲的双手，一名优秀的政客不需要会这些生活技能。

晚餐间的闲聊，周深的母亲问他和王晰相处的怎么样。

“妈妈还是希望你开心。”这是周深母亲最常说的话，语气里仿佛有一条用母爱铺成的退路。

但周深知道，他没有退路，看似有选择，却从来都只有一条路可以走。

周深为他母亲夹了一筷子芙蓉鸡，笑着眼睛说和晰哥相处得还挺好，挺开心的，又说王晰在工作上帮了他不少。

“工作很棘手吧。”周深听见他母亲饱有歉意的嗓音，他的后脑被保养得很好的软手摸了摸，再轻轻一声，“见瘦了。”

“倒也没有，”周深在他母亲的手心里蹭了蹭，用很轻松的语气说道，“我学的就是这个。”

“我听说你导师在西雅图主持了一场论坛，你不用回去帮忙吗？”周深的碗里被添了汤，他母亲轻声说，“国内的事可以先放放，别太累了。”

“没关系的妈，真不累。”周深的笑里有些苦味，又和他母亲说有王晰的帮忙，一切都只是进度问题。

“你能和欣欣相处得这么好，妈之前还总担心……”

话适当的止于此，周深在心里悄悄的松下半口气。

亲儿子也要试探忠心，周深可以理解这是政客的多疑，但周深有时候想真的很想问一问他母亲，对于自己同床共枕的爱人，对于这份周深作为向往的爱情，会有十分的信任吗。

母亲送周深出门时也给他带走了一些风向信息，让他回去和王晰分享，周深问要不要送她回市里的家，他母亲倚在门上，神情柔软地说，

“一会儿你爸来陪我。”

周深在开车回家的路上，心里头发堵，说不上来是什么样的情绪，只是觉得有些疲惫。周深在车库里坐了好一会儿，看看时间，觉得王晰怎么也该完事儿了，才推开家门。

周深大意了。

开灯的一瞬间照亮了客厅里四具白花花的肉体，王晰被夹在中间只能看见从沙发上散漫垂下的两条长腿，还有一只趴在隔壁沙发上观摩的小母猫。

周深的脑袋嗡一下，但仍是很冷静的立刻关上灯，一声不响，在黑暗里精准捞起Chili马上回到自己的房间。

“你是个小姑娘，不该看的不要瞎看。”周深在关上门后举着他的长腿小猫这样教育到。

“喵喵？”Chili眨着它浑圆无辜的大眼睛。

周深郁郁地叹了一口气，没想到王晰玩这么大，四个都留下了还在客厅。周深抱着Chili一起躺到床上，打开手机准备订一组新的沙发。

事情并没有这么简单。

周深第一次意识到这个房子的装修有些不大隔音，他能听见门外传来低低的喘息，忽急忽缓带着些许浪荡。

“操。”周深从后槽牙里咬出这一声，立刻堵住Chili立起来的耳朵。

之后那些欺负的声音便只有周深一个听众，没一会儿就变本加厉，周深好像都能听出来王晰是不是射在了沙发上。

“深……深深。”周深的名字被提到了，夹杂在王晰的口癖里。

“淦。”周深把Chili送进里屋的书房，自己在虚空里撸了两下袖子，是可忍孰不可忍，他非得把王晰撵回他自己房间，禁止他再对未成年的小母猫进行听觉上摧残。

等周深做好看见一幅艳景的心理准备，一推门，客厅是通亮的，只有王晰一个人穿着睡衣在卖力的日沙发，污言秽语都是从那张不见情红的嘴唇里流出来的。

尴尬且短暂的对视后，周深摔门把门框都摔颤了。

王晰被周深这下子摔得生理性心慌，他心口突突了两下，绕到周深卧室门前手劲儿不轻地敲了两下，

“周深。”王晰的嗓子有些沙，是刚才扯嗓子假装浪叫的后果。

然而并没有人回应。

王晰咳了咳，声音软下来又喊了一声，

“深深。”

周深开门了。

但周深只是开了条门缝，王晰仗着自己骨瘦，顺着缝挤了进去，小跑几步扑在周深床上。

“王晰，你有事吗？”周深站在门口，很难克制不黑脸地看着王晰。

被盯视的人毫无畏惧，抱着胳膊冲周深，

“我是自己没有老公，还是老公不行？”王晰憋在胸口的火让他的尾音都调起来，“要找外面人来日我？”

这几个关键词的组合让周深一愣，他想起来他的本意是想向王晰表达他的歉意，只不过晚餐时提着的心让他把这件事忘了。

周深短暂的静了一下，整个人疲惫的软下来对王晰说，

“抱歉，是我唐突了。”

这意料之外的柔软也让王晰一怔，他佯装轻咳，理所应当地往床上一靠，

“那我今晚睡这。”

“好，”周深一口答应，把Chili从书房喊出来，又向王晰说，“你睡这吧。”

王晰察觉到周深情绪上的虚弱，他不知道周深晚上去了哪，只是看那双沉沉的眼睛，与往日实在不同。

“等等。”王晰在周深要转身时，手疾眼快一把捞住要跑到周深怀里的Chili。

无辜群众被反关节扣住，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看向周深。

“再走一步我就咬她耳朵。”王晰手持肉票向周深勒索。

周深看着王晰生疏的动作和小心里带着点惧怕的神情，歪着头无奈的笑了一声，站在原地没动。

无声的对峙。

王晰看周深那个表情像是不相信自己真敢咬，他冷笑一声，目光锁住周深的视线，张着嘴就冲Chili毛茸茸的耳朵去了。

“喵——”

“你，你放开她。”

周深甘拜下风，往前站了一步，摆出可以谈判的架势。

“有话好好说，不要伤及无辜。”

“一换一。”王晰坚定地提出自己的诉求。

Chili：“喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵——”

“她说啥呢？”王晰在谈判的间隙向周深请教。

“她说她不是人但你是真的狗。”周深回答的有理有据。

王晰轻轻嘶了一声，结束间隙的娱乐话题，不妥协地向周深扔出两个字，

“过来。”

周深没办法，毕竟一条猫命被王晰拿在手里，只能认命地走向床。

“躺下。”王晰手持猫质继续提无理要求。

时间走了一会儿，床的另一边才塌陷了一个人的重量。

Chili骂骂咧咧地从王晰怀里跑开了，一趟哒哒哒的小脚声之后，屋内又恢复了两个人的静默。

王晰顺手关灯，在朦朦的黑暗里，两个人的呼吸才缓缓地平静下来。

“周深。”王晰的脸对着周深的发顶，却保持着一些距离，他轻轻呼了两口气，一字一顿地说，

“我不爱你。”

“你也不必爱我。”

周深忽然转过身来，定定地看着王晰的眼睛。

“抱歉，”王晰在嘴上抿出弧度，坦然道，“之前我的话让你不舒服了。”

周深的目光聚在王晰面部细微的表情上，他在度量这话的可信程度。说实话他之前并不相信王晰，这是他母亲选择结婚对象，那位连亲儿子也要校验忠心，步步都要精心设计，周深不敢保证，他母亲与王晰交换了什么物质以外的东西，才促成这场联姻。

“我们俩躺在一张床上，只是各取所需。”

王晰阅读着周深这张透着凝重的脸，摆出他的态度，

“放心吧。”

周深不动声色地蹙眉，他的视线描过王晰的眉骨再落在那薄长的眼睛上，王晰的话他仍没有十分相信，但却让他今晚的心落回了胸膛里，让他松了一口气。

这终于不是一条看似有许多选择，实际却没人让他选的路。

“各取所需？”周深在唇间碾着这几个字，手却摸上王晰睡袍里光着的腿，一路掠到腰上，他的呼吸逐渐黏滞，暧暧地呼在王晰鼻尖，“那，继续吧。”周深在被子里握住王晰未勃起的性器。

欲望让人一拍即合，王晰也乐得张开他的软处，吻声交缠了一会儿，人已经变得足够湿润，床头只有一盏夜灯，气氛正好，周深扶着自己的东西就要挤进那湿热的深处。

“喵？”Chili不知道什么时候趴在床上，等着观摩更深入的人体运动。

周深这一下没对准，龟头蹭着王晰的会阴就滑上去，致使人也半扑在王晰胸口。

“睡觉去。”周深压着嗓间的欲望向Chili说。

“喵？”

“晰哥……”周深不得不请外援，“要不你把她抱走？”周深手上是一片胡乱的与性有关的味道，他不好意思用这样的手去碰他的小母猫。

“可我摸过你的。”王晰不再往下说，只是把手放在周深鼻尖，是和周深手上一样的阴茎味道。

“……”

“让她看吧，”王晰自己扶着周深的硬热抵在了湿软的入口，轻轻挺腰把东西吃了进去，他磨在周深脸上粘粘地说，“提早接受教育有助于成长。”


	22. Chapter 22

22

月末的慈善之夜，由王晰代表他们王家出席，这也是这对仍算是新婚的夫夫第一次相伴露面，王晰和周深在潜意识里便达成了共识，从跨出家门的那一刻起，就是一对爱侣。

在车上，周深主动将自己的手交到王晰手心，自然而然的被回握住。

从上次那场闹剧之后的剖白，他们之间好像横生了一股奇异的默契，虽然大多体现在情事里，但足够让人体会到片刻的心安。

正像此刻两个人都在闭目养神，没有任何交谈，只是手轻轻搭在一起。

会场选定在城郊山傍，那有一片新派的老建筑，设计师颇为大胆，在北方搭出一汪江南。

周深很喜欢这隐在粗旷之中的婉约气质，可惜暂时无暇细览，先是王晰的叔伯故旧就够他认识一通，还有他母亲的一些相识也要聊上几句。

人同浪潮一样反反复复地涌到他们身边，其中不乏观望的，试探的，亲近的。尽管王晰总是在这样的场合周旋，也依然感觉精神在被损耗，不过有件事在他意料之外，最好应对的人竟然是那些来探究他和周深感情的。无须多言，只要周深盈盈的笑，和王晰回望的眼光便足以左右旁人的揣测。

这是王晰切实的感受到这场婚姻的助益，从小到大他见过太多兰因絮果，包括自己家里，情意被时间里的物欲消磨殆尽，是带有感情的相看两厌，却又不得不绑在一起，让看客都觉得煎熬乏累。全然比不上他和周深这对，模范夫夫。

猛得王晰被掐了下后腰，转过脸去正见着周深在微笑里咬牙切齿地控诉他走神，王晰讪笑，抿着嘴用酒杯将周深的话题换过来，给他的小丈夫一点休息时间。

所有的晚宴都一样，并不是让人来吃饭的，从前菜到甜品，周深依旧饿得眼睛发蓝，好在之后的拍卖环节没什么变数，第三件拍品，一副工笔白鹭芙蕖图是他们内定的，意思意思抬了几轮价，最后安稳的成交。

周深挽着王晰上台致辞，在这一时刻他才发觉王晰的语速竟然这么慢，这人在床上喘的速度都比正经说话要快。

好容易挨到了王晰的收尾，礼宾小姐递上两支胸花，各自佩戴上就算圆满结束，周深好像看见了曙光，十个指头从未像现在这般灵活，忽然眼前落了一道阴影下来，王晰弯下腰来和他平视，那薄而长的狐狸眼睛里映着周深一瞬间的惊愕，不知道从什么时候开始，周深不再排斥王晰的忽然靠近了。

王晰手中的花夹在了周深胸口，附赠了一个落在额头上的吻。

台下激起一阵掌声，周深自然将戏配足，羞赧地抿出个笑，也颇有仪式感地将粉花回赠。

主持人说他们佳偶天成，然而周深心里只想着散场之后要吃一份三皇烧腊。

感言之后在后台又是一通合照，折腾好一圈才算结束，然而拍卖会还有半场，周深实在是饿，借口去卫生间实则溜到餐厅吃点儿宵夜。

只怪周深不大熟悉这会场，在灯火昏昏的小路上绕了好久才找到餐厅入口，这会儿已经有人在等他了。

周深在仿古的纸灯笼下冲着王晰嘿嘿一笑，弯着眼睛说声，

“巧啊。”

“是挺巧，”王晰接话，“有句老话怎么讲来着？”他凑到周深眼前，“吃独食——不下崽儿。”

周深两颊鼓了鼓，虽然是他溜出来吃饭在先，但要是王晰提到这个问题，周深仍是很想反驳一句，

“下不下崽儿……不还是得你说了算。”

王晰原先是插着手的，听了周深这话，嘴角顶着颧骨笑了笑，

“我说了算？”王晰揽上周深肩膀，“那先回去下崽儿吧。”说着就带周深转身，“别吃饭了。”

周深被反将一军，眼瞅着要被王晰带下一级台阶，与他的三皇烧腊渐行渐远，周深身体的饥饿意识突然占领高地，下意识换脚撤步，使出一招乾坤小挪移，这下王晰还没反应过来，就已经懵着头摔坐在地上了。

然而这个情况也是周深始料未及的，他在这一时刻和王晰对视，眼看着那张薄薄的嘴在梦里的月色里要口吐莲花，周深先声夺人，一根手指封住了王晰的唇，很有声势的“嘘。”了一声。

指指天上。

“看，星星。”

可惜今夜北京多云。

“对不起，王哥。”周深在王晰斜来的眼光下改口，“对不起，晰哥。”又贴心地让服务生给王晰加了两块柔软的垫子。

王晰感触着屁股上丝丝缕缕的同感，又看着周深那张纯然无害的脸，心里头像是吞了个炸不开的大火团子，一口气要给自己噎着，他撑着一边脸若有所思地说，

“叫声别的听听。”

周深一瘪嘴抿出个笑，亮亮地叫了一声，“晰哥。”

王晰没说话，仍是原来的姿势眯着眼睛看他。

“老……”周深这犹豫地开口，王晰的眼睛也跟着周深口型逐渐睁大了。

“老……”周深的声音怯怯软软的，含一眼对面的人，把句子吐露完整。

“老王啊。”

气得王晰即将退出群聊。

周深又陪了一瓶有年份的白兰地当作正经八百的歉意，王晰比想象中好哄，醇郁的酒香足够让他暂忘屁股根的痛感。

“晰哥，”周深把第一口三皇烧腊夹到王晰的碟子里，“今晚最后那件，悬翠的金镯子，买主是谁啊？”郑云龙的母亲喜欢这些古旧首饰，周深便也时常帮忙留意着。

难得周深在吃饭的时候能先给王晰第一口，被提问的人美滋滋地接纳了，又还给周深一个名字。

周深筷子尖上的嫩鹅肝忽然被夹碎了，掉进骨碟里。

这一个名字让周深的手指缝隙都跟着抖，惨白着脸吞下一大口烈酒。

“怎么了？”王晰也被这忽然的吞咽声惊了一跳。

周深摇着头说只是呛着了，又闷头夹起下一片鹅肝。王晰方才提起这个人，和周深母亲好像是政敌，又好像是朋友，他对这个名字的恐惧，源于中学时的芝加哥。

周深很早就被送出国，就是因为他母亲担忧国内的情况对他有所影响，然而哪怕周深到了大洋彼岸，他仍没有摆脱无形的战争，尽管这算不上一场绑架，也没有给周深任何实质性的伤害，只是让他原本就不多的信任能力变得更少，在那之后的夜晚，周深会莫名其妙地睡不着，只有在前半夜筋疲力尽了，才能不太成功地闭上眼睛。

王晰也没追问下去，他潜意识里也不愿意知道更多关于周深的故事，他们的关系不近不远停留在这，再好不过。

“这的鹅肝过于细了，”王晰给周深填上了酒，“回头你有时间，我带你去一家。”

这样漫漫的语气让周深舒缓下来，他轻轻摇着杯中淡色的酒液，抬眼睛应了声好，嘴角一抿笑嘻嘻地说，“谢谢老王。”

王晰往周深碟子里扔了一块鹅翅膀，“吃饭吧你。”

一瓶酒令两个人微醺，前面的宴会早就散了，山静下来，就让这有了些江南味道。周深吃了舒服的八分饱，和王晰并肩在小石路上往他们的独栋走。

静默的夜里没有声音，他们好像是两个没有交集的人，在各走各的路。

“小心——”王晰提示周深在昏暗的灯光中抬头。

然而周深并没有看到需要他小心的东西，分神这功夫，就被王晰横出的脚腕绊了个屁股蹲。

“看。”王晰望着跌坐在地上挤着脸的周深，手往天上指了指。

“星星。”

京郊的乌云散了。

因为王晰和周深是有合法的关系，主办方便为他们安排了那种蜜月房，巨大的房间里是围着纱幔的软床，落地窗在身后，睁眼就可以看见濛濛的江南的夜色。

然而这种浪漫并不适合现在的两个人。

王晰眯着他弯弯细细的眼睛先钻进浴室，留周深一个对着玻璃窗看看今天的星星到底有多亮，可他现在不大能静下来，给郑云龙打通电话问问公司近况，那边正在喂两只猫，喵喵喵喵的伴着他说一切顺利，幸于王晰之间的帮助，对方很快就收拢了不该伸的手，整合计划回归了正轨。

轻松来的过于突然，没得让周深心里空落落的，他又闲说了两句匆匆和郑云龙挂了电话，因为到了郑云龙每日的恋爱时间了。

周深对着暗下去的屏幕努了努嘴，空气过于静了，他又想起来晚间那件拍品，以至于想起那件事，时至今日周深也没有得到任何妥帖的答复，是谁做的，有什么目的，周深觉得他母亲应该是知道的，而其中再多的，周深也不敢深想了。

他长长呼一口气，打开李琦给他转发的每周猛男订阅。

周深刚刚给一个他喜欢的男模点了收藏，就感觉脑后有水雾漫上来，一回头，脑门贴上了王晰薄薄的腹肌，这和能令人大快朵颐的肉体相比，可以说是索然无味了，周深砸了一下嘴，躲开这送上门的鸭子。

“我感觉你心里没在说我好话。”王晰幽幽地撇了周深的脑瓜顶一眼。

周深洗澡出来时，王晰正站在窗前讲电话，看不见神态，却听得清他语气中的抗拒味道，在落地窗里，周深望过来的眼神好像和王晰模糊地对视了。

王晰在这一刻挂断了手机，转过身时面色如常，一只手掀开床幔邀请道，

“睡觉吧。”

这样正经的睡觉邀请让周深不大习惯，他佯咳了一声从另一边绕过去，掀开被子躺了个边儿，身后接着有下沉的触感，不过两人割据床边，好像分居，又好像有些新婚的羞赧味道。

“今晚算谁的账上？”周深睁着眼睛睡不着，问一句。

“夫夫共同财产。”王晰沉着声回答，他已经有些倦意了。

“那……那副白鹭芙蕖图，挂哪？”

“家里，”王晰打了个哈欠，又说，“你喜欢就挂你公司。”

“那还是放家里吧。”

又静了一会儿，周深睁着眼睛还是睡不着，脑子里乱糟糟的跑着从前的画面，这样盖着被子纯睡觉，另一个人的呼吸声清晰持续地传进他的脑子里，好像是一直触着他睡眠的神经。

“晰哥……”周深试探地轻轻喊了一声，“睡了吗？”

“嗯……”回应他的只有浅浅的应答。

“晰哥，”周深又喊了一声，“晰哥。”

那边就剩沉沉的呼吸声了。

周深这时候才蹑手蹑脚地蹭过去，确认王晰是真的熟睡了，便把手伸过去鼓弄着，他承认他自己的做法有些猥琐，但他这也是因为睡不着而被逼无奈。

王晰的内裤被掀开一个边，周深在夜里盯着眼前人最细微的响动，缓缓地，轻柔地在被子里将圆润饱满的屁股蛋剥出来。

熟睡的人一声轻哼，让周深整个僵住，那浑圆的屁股动了动又静下来，周深找准时机，一下把自己的东西塞进那臀缝里夹住，他并非有什么性欲，只是被紧实的肉包裹着的感觉很令人安心。

周深又把王晰的屁股扒开挪了挪位置，角度舒服了，把枕头往下拽了拽，稳稳妥妥地在王晰背后闭眼了。

王晰是被硌醒的，梦里的他好像豌豆公主，尽管睡在柔软的垫子上，却也觉得不太舒服，他试着调整角度，可越动，就越觉得硬的东西火热，他就在这疑惑的煎熬里睁开眼睛。

“周深。”王晰朦胧这一双睡眼，轻轻称呼了一声。

然而身后的人仍在梦里，王晰只能提了提嗓子，重重的再叫一遍。

“周深。”

“嗯……嗯。”王晰身后有悉悉索索的响动，他却随着这响动低低喘了一声。

这一声好似呻吟的呼吸一下让周深的梦醒了大半，他眨着眼盯住王晰茸茸的后脑，问他怎么了。

“你能不能，”王晰粘连着开口，“先放开，我的。”

王晰低头看着自己被掐了一宿已经有些不太通畅的乳头，暂且忽略屁股缝里更过分的东西，先委婉地接了一个字，

“胸。”

周深沉默了，他的手指尖里捏着罪证，这期间意识全然苏醒过来，身下被柔软包裹的触感便格外明显。

显然解释已经没什么用处，周深的脑子好像被强制开机，他一不做二不休地咬住王晰的肩膀，舌尖从锋利的骨荡下去，缠绵地把身下人翻过来。

“我不是……”王晰不太明显的挣扎被淹没在吻里，发声由喘息替代，他脑子有些跟不上，但两条腿已经被架住了，好像一个正装齐备的炮台，就等着人将东西填进来。

“这有套吗？”周深嘴里碾着薄薄的乳肉，发声有些含糊。

“有，”王晰下意识答了一嘴，伸出胳膊拨床头的矮木柜，“在……这。”

这片山林中的江南王晰虽不是第一次来，但这个时候他本不该显得这样熟络。

周深沿着王晰的手摸到了计生用品，又带着王晰的五指纠缠回来，握住他的腕子给自己装备上，

“下来点儿，”周深往下拉了拉王晰的胯骨，言语里带着一股自己都未察觉的蛮横意思，“够不着。”

很顺滑的就进入了，这显然已经熟悉透彻了对方的身体，之前反映在王晰身上那微乎其微的不适感已然散的没有踪影，他坦然地用腿盘踞着周深的瘦腰，企图把节奏加快。

周深承他的意，两条胳膊在床上撑出了肌肉的轮廓，干得床幔在无风的室内扬了起来。

正到一个将要高潮的端点，王晰弓着背用他迷离含水的眼睛蹭着周深肩膀，不巧他进了电话，王家是盘根错节的家族企业，倚老卖威的叔伯不在少数，这通便是个看似领头的，对王晰用自己子公司抬周深一把这事儿意见颇大，嘴上说风险，其实还是明镜似的惦记那稳赚不赔的肉。

王晰自然不许他们把手往周家伸，摁了手机往窗边的垫子堆里一扔。

“停一会儿？”周深住了腰，用神情询问是否需要暂停。

回应他的是一截仰直的光滑脖颈，和一声从鼻息里浅浅呼出来的哼气。

满不在意的神情里流露出来的色欲过于艳情，只这一声便让周深喉头发紧，他掰着王晰的下巴，眼光幽幽地吻了下去。

原来王副董是这样的美味。


End file.
